My Twisted Road to Life: Through A Mirror Darkly
by xShanastay
Summary: COMPLETE! First installment in the Twisted Series detailing the convergence of two worlds. A modernday archer with a troubled past shares a strange connection with Legolas Greenleaf. R rating for violence and some sexual content.
1. Janessa

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics(there are over 10 total)can be found by following the website link under my profile or going to Adultfanfiction .net author ID Shanastay.

Side-note: for those who don't know there are 3 types of competitive bows- recurve (Olympic archery), compound (funky looking bow with 3 strings), and traditional (think Native American bows)

**Chapter 1: Janessa**

She had a plan…

_Who am I kidding? I always have a plan. Things never seem to work out anyway. Not for me._

It had been years since the Air Force Academy, longer still since the events of her early teens. _Yet still the specters of the past deign to haunt me._

The strong-willed, independent redhead's early years had been relatively untroubled, at least so much as Janessa could remember. She had been told that she had been rather severely abused up to the time she was four, but she had no recollection of any of that, nor was she wasting any effort trying to bring up those memories. Whether what she was told was a lie or she simply had a mental block on that part of her life, she had let that go.

Adolescence wasn't nearly as smooth sailing. Self-sufficient before, her stubborn streak began emerging in earnest. She had a bad attitude, knew it and didn't care. She was light-years smarter than her peers and thusly ostracized as a freak. She played things off like it all was nothing to her, but in all too increasing moments she had to admit it hurt. It hurt a LOT. It was one thing to say you didn't care, that it didn't matter, but to really mean it… that was another thing entirely.

She was a social creature, craving attention and affection that no one seemed willing to give her. No one, that is, except her father and her grandmother. She was adopted and her mother could care less if she lived or died. The only concern the cold-hearted woman showed the vibrant little redhead was what she deemed absolutely necessary to remain in her husband's good graces. Janessa had taken note early on of who it was at all her gymnastics meets, who it was out swimming in the pool with her, who it was who clearly wanted her around.

Daddy's girl didn't begin to cover it. She lived and breathed to please the man, and in the end she still wasn't sure if she had succeeded. It wasn't until the domineering man had died that she finally, truly began to live her own life. Up until that time everything she had done had been to try to live up to Aloysius Collier's lofty expectations of her. As it was he had been bitterly disappointed by her not long before his passing. That what happened had not been her fault was immaterial.

The elderly, sick man had been holding on to life with only one goal in mind, to commission his favorite daughter in the United States Air Force. That dream taken from him, he had no reason really to hang to life. And for that her mother blamed her. It was Janessa's fault her father had died away from home while visiting her. At least that's what Agnes would have her believe. The bitter, old woman had resented the redhead's presence in their lives and now did a poor job of hiding it.

But back on track. Where were we? Ah yes, adolescence. It was a rocky but productive time, fraught with clashes with mother, only exacerbated by her early development. By 13 she looked like she was 23, with all the curves and none of the experience of that age. Little more than a year later she had her innocence forcibly taken from her in a violent event that she suffered through in silence, forced to cope entirely alone. Such was her introduction into adulthood.

Janessa managed to survive being left for dead and even live somewhat normally through high school. She channeled her energies into her Honors classes and the swim team, excelling with a single-minded determination, driven on by her supportive yet demanding father. It was he who really chose her college for her. If she had had an inkling of what was ahead of her she never would have gone to USAFA. Ever defiant, she let her nay-sayers push her in a direction she wasn't equipped for. And so she went to the Academy… for all the wrong reasons… and lived to regret it.

She managed to survive what happened and all the aftermath and still come out somewhat "normal." Normal meaning she could function within the confines of society but that she was by no means anything like the average woman. Through all the trials and hardships, she had persevered and even thrived, building a new life for herself.

Fast forward to the present…

Janessa was giddy with excitement. She was the only female archer to get invited to ESPN's newest extreme event, Ultimate 3-D Archery Challenge. She couldn't help jumping up from her packing to do a little "happy dance."

_Now I'll finally get a chance to show everyone why I'm number 1 with traditional!_

Jan thought ahead to the coming days. The competition was to be held in the mountains opposite the USAF Academy.

Jan shivered. _USAFA. Haven't been back there for a while._

It was kind of odd that the event was being held in the same woods she went through SERE training in.

_This will either help me or hurt me. The fact that I know these woods could give me the edge I need to win, if only Ii can let go what happened the last time..._

Jan sighed, her happy mood banished with the rise of fear and doubt. "It's not the same, need to remember that," she murmured to herself, "and this time I'm not alone." Jan took her bow from where it was leaning against the wall next to her bed. She caressed the wood and fiberglass limbs lovingly, "You'll be there to protect me, won't you baby?"  
Jan had to grin at her own behavior. If people only knew how she had gotten so good in so short a time they'd give her stranger looks than when they had found out she had named her bow "Legolas."

_People just roll their eyes when they find out I named my bow after a LOTR character. I'm such a freak._ She smiled to herself.

Jan finished packing, grabbed her bow case and headed out to the airport. During the flight she thought about the competition ahead of her. This one would be unlike any other. The course would be stretched over 30 miles of hard terrain and 3 days. It wasn't just archery involved. The competitors would go in with just what they could carry. They'd be given course headings and general descriptions of target locations, but they'd have to find the targets themselves. There would be no trail to follow. They'd also be shooting broad head arrows, not the usual target arrows.

_This should be interesting. I'll have an advantage over the others since I know the terrain and my SERE training will definitely come in handy._

The order the competitors would go in would be decided by their times in a 2-mile run. Each competitor would start 30 minutes behind their predecessor. Scoring was based on speed, accuracy and stealth.

_They're gonna have hidden remote mini-cams everywhere, I just know it!_

The stealth part would be determined by how many times you were caught by the aggressor teams roving the woods. Getting caught also meant being delayed 20 minutes. You were allotted 15 hours sleep time (5 hours each day). You were required to use them. Jan rolled her eyes at that.

_Yeah, I'm gonna stop and sleep... Don't forget about those mini-cams. They'll be checking on us to make sure we use the hours I bet. WTF?_

Jan sat in her seat, eyes closed, centering herself. The only sign indicating she was awake were the restless fingers of her right hand playing with the small pile of silk lying in her lap.

Please review! I live for feedback.


	2. Legolas

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 2: Legolas POV**

It was another confusing day without answers for Prince Legolas. He had only just arrived at Imladris two days prior seeking out the wise counsel of Gandalf and Lord Elrond. The visions, if that was what they were, that had caught him unawares several months prior had increased in their frequency and unpredictability. They were like nightmares, but all too real.   


At first he thought they were just regular dreams, unconscious nameless fears left over from the War of the Ring since they came during the night while he was asleep. It wasn't until he had one during the day that he realized they were not just dreams.   
  


Flashback  
  


He had been taking a bath after a long day of patrol and practice, relaxing in the hot water, letting the heat work the knots out of his muscles. He was at that half-aware point between consciousness and sleep. Elves usually sleep with their eyes open, resting their minds while still having an awareness of the world around them. 

He had uncharacteristically let his eyes drift shut, when they snapped open and he found himself pinned against the side of the pool. He fought futilely against the hands holding him down. He saw unfamiliar faces floating before his eyes as he thrashed his head from side to side. He opened his mouth to scream only to feel a rag of some sort stuffed in his mouth. He felt the hands groping him, grasping at his chest, tearing his clothes from his body. 

Their laughter rang in his ears. Their touch violated his senses. 

He felt multiple hands stroking down his sides, grasping his buttocks, nails digging into his skin. He felt a cold breeze draw across his exposed skin, sending tremors through his body, the smell of salt air stinging his nose. He writhed in their grasp, trying futilely to break free. Fists struck at him for his defiance, bone cracking, skin and muscle bruising. He felt a blade being drawn across his exposed back, raising lines of blood. 

It wasn't until he felt his legs being pried apart that he realized that _he_ was not being assaulted. It was a _she_ and he was somehow experiencing her terror. It was then that he snapped out the trance and found himself in a fighting stance in the bath. Legolas looked around, blinking rapidly.  
  


_By the Valar what was that?_  
  


Legolas relaxed his stance as the adrenaline finally left his body. He slumped back down into the warm water, dazed, trying to make sense of what he had just experienced. He tried to sort through the jumbled shifting images in his mind. He remembered previous visions, waking up shaking, images coming unbidden to his mind's eye.

One vision in particular came to him:

_She, now I realize it's a she, was lying on her side with a sword of some kind tucked between her legs, blade facing out, protecting herself. I could feel someone touching me and a feminine voice saying, "No. Please stop. Please." And then I woke up. Who is she? Who would do this to someone? I must find out who she is and why I'm having these visions of what must be her memories? Nightmares?_

End Flashback

It was then that he had decided to leave Mirkwood and come to Imladris. But neither Elrond nor Gandalf knew what to make of what was happening. They simply looked at him with sympathy and said, "Somehow this will all play out and find its end. You will not understand until it is time."

Gandalf's words were of a bit more comfort, "Somehow, I believe this will have a good ending. Have faith in what is right and good. You are having these visions for a reason, although that reason is not clear to you yet."

Sitting by the river listening to the sounds of the nearby waterfall, Legolas could not help but feel that somehow Gandalf was right. He looked down suddenly at his hand resting on his leg as he realized in wonder that he had been restlessly rubbing the soft, silky material between the fingers of his right hand.

Review. Please?


	3. Pat & Ed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 3:  Pat & Ed**

Janessa awoke with a start as the plane touched down at Denver International Airport.

_I didn't realize how worn out I was from getting all keyed up._

Janessa's old sponsors from USAFA were meeting her at the airport and would be taking her to the tournament.  She grabbed her stuff and headed for the baggage claim.  As she waited for her bowcase and bag she twirled a lock of her fiery red hair through her fingers.  By now the darker brown auburn she had dyed it in the military had long since grown out to her natural color.

Jan snorted thinking, _how much you wanna bet before I leave the airport someone asks what dye I use 'cause they can't believe this color's real?  Wonder if Pat and Ed will recognize me?  Been a while…_

Janessa had looked a bit different the last time she had seen her second family…

She had gained a good 30 pounds from the depression of getting run out of the Academy putting her at a good 160.  Her hair had been short and spiky - no nonsense - and tinted brown to stop the spotlight of attention her natural red always drew.  Her hazel eyes hadn't changed except for the look in them.  Where before they had danced with light and the joy of living, now they danced with the fires of rage.  She had channeled her anger into her obsession with archery.

Her hair was halfway down her back and blazed its natural red.  The extra 30 pounds were gone from her 5'5" frame.  She was lean and toned.  The one thing that never seemed to change was her damn bra cup size.

_I swear, I could weigh 80 pounds soaking wet and I'd still be sporting a DD chest.  sighs_

Her skin was tanned a deep brown from hours in the sun lifeguarding.  Several tattoos adorned places on her body.  Her left shoulder had a dolphin in mid-jump, her right, a climbing dragon.  On her stomach beneath her breasts was a tribal of her zodiac.

_No one EVER believes me when I tell them I never thought about the fact that it looks like "69"._

On her lower back were cresting waves with a whale's tail emerging from the water and dolphins jumping around.  Between her shoulder blades was the most emotional one.  It was the inkblot crow from the movie "The Crow" with eyes staring out of it and the Japanese Kanji characters for "survivor".  She had also acquired several body piercings in an effort to stop getting tattoos.  A pierced tongue, belly-button and both nipples later she had reined in the impulses.

_I'm such a freak now and the "Pierced in Places You Will Never See" shirt isn't helping._

People weren't visibly shying away from her, but she was garnering a few odd-ball glances.

Finally, her bowcase and bag arrived and she headed out to the passenger pick-up area.  Almost there, she was stopped by a woman asking, "What brand and shade of hair color do you use?  It's fabulous!"

_I owe myself 20 bucks._  "I'm sorry, but believe it or not, it's natural," Jan responded and quickly continued on her way, the poor woman now sporting a truly confused expression on her face.

She spotted Ed almost immediately.  He was leaning up against a pillar.  He saw her as she walked towards him and smiled.  He disengaged himself from the wall and caught her up in a bear hug.  "You look good girl.  You hanging in there?"

Tears shown bright in her eyes for a moment at the man who'd been a surrogate father to her for several years now.  "I'm ok."

"Pat's got the car out in the parking lot.  Want me to carry anything?"

Janessa nodded, relinquishing her bag, keeping her bowcase close.  She greeted Pat at the car, loaded her stuff up and they headed out to Colorado Springs.  The gentle rocking of the car lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

She was jolted awake (again) by the car stopping.

Pat leaned into the backseat, "You up for dinner?"

Janessa looked out the window to see her favorite restaurant.  The smells coming through the window caused her stomach to growl loudly.  She smiled, "I think that's a yes."

Dinner ended all too soon and they arrived at the house.  As the door went up Janessa spotted a motorcycle off to the right side; recognition shown in her eyes.  

Ed looked back at her.  "I pulled her out of mothballs for you.  Figured you'd want to get around on your own, not to mention getting where you're going."

Janessa realized she'd been holding her breath and she let it out.  She climbed out of the car and went to run her hands over the cycle, as if trying to prove to herself it was really there.  "I never thought you'd keep it.  It's been over four years."

"Couldn't very well get rid of your baby, and a Harley to boot.  I always knew you'd be back for her someday.  She's all tuned and ready to go," Ed responded.

She made as if to climb on, but as her body protested she changed her mind.

_Tomorrow, baby.  Tomorrow_, she thought, giving the bike a fleeting caress.  She looked at Pat and Ed with bleary eyes.

"You know where your room is.  We'll let you get some rest."

She grabbed her bowcase and bag and headed downstairs.  She quickly washed up, Academy-style.  She barely had time to grab Legolas out of his case before she fell into the bed and into a deep sleep, her nude form wrapped around her beloved bow.

Pleads Review!  PLEASE!!!


	4. SilkUms

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 4: Silk-ums  (**AN: title is an inside joke, unless you're privy, don't bother trying to get it)

Legolas looked at his hand in confusion, but did not still it.  He found the repetitive motion to be somehow calming, soothing his nerves.  He suddenly realized that it wasn't just his fingers in motion.  He was rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth in sync with his fingers.  He stopped then, and immediately felt a wave of unfocused anxiety wash over him.  Experimentally he let his fingers and tongue return to the restless motion.  The anxiety immediately decreased.

_Strange.__  Very strange indeed.  I can't just sit here worrying at my pants.  I'll put holes in them in no time at all._

A mission on his mind he headed back to Elrond's house to find a seamstress.

_I'm sure she'll have what it is I need._

Legolas hunted up and down the halls until he came across a room filled with fabrics and garments of all kinds.  There was a she-elf sitting on the balcony working on an intricate piece of embroidery.  She looked up as he entered.  

She put aside her needlework and stood.  Bowing slightly she greeted him, "Good evening, Prince Legolas.  What brings you here?"

Now that he was actually there he wasn't sure how to ask for what he was looking for.  

The she-elf smiled at the prince's apparent discomfiture.  

Legolas realized how silly he must look searching for words.  Gathering what was left of his dignity looked into the smiling she-elf's face and froze.

_How do I explain my request without appearing extremely foolish?_

The she-elf continued to look at him expectantly when inspiration struck.

"My cousin in Mirkwood heard that you have the most wonderful array of silks here in Imladris.  I was wondering if I could have a selection of samples to take back with me to Mirkwood to show her.  Then the next time someone from home comes here she can send a request for a dress," he said, blushing.

"Oh!  Is that all you needed my Lord?  From the look on your face I thought you would ask me for something very unusual," the she-elf responded.

_If only you knew just how hard that was…_

"Did your cousin specify if she wanted textured silks or smooth fabric?"

_Sand-washed_ came into his head from nowhere.

Legolas answered, "Smooth and a type she referred to as sand-washed?"

The she-elf nodded knowingly, "Your cousin knows her silks.  That is an excellent choice."  She began sifting through a basket of swatches, occasionally laying aside a particular piece in the growing pile.

Legolas tried to disguise his growing excitement.  _Why am I getting all worked up over some fabric?_   He looked down to his right hand that had begun to worry his leggings again.  He consciously stilled its movements waiting for the she-elf to finish her search.

_I can't put holes in my leggings.  That would surely draw attention to this new habit of mine._

He drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.  When he opened them he found the she-elf standing before him, the swatches neatly tucked into a small pouch, and a small smile creased her face.  He quickly thanked her and beat a hasty retreat followed by the musical sound of her light laughter.

_I think I shall go for a walk.  It is such a beautiful evening and I wish to look upon the stars._

Legolas stopped at his room to drop off the bag of silk swatches, pausing to retrieve a sapphire blue piece and placing it in his pocket.  He quietly made his way out into the darkening evening looking for a particular spot he enjoyed visiting.  

As soon as the trees grew close enough to travel he climbed the nearest one and continued his path through the trees.  Being a wood elf he felt most at home in the trees.  He felt a sort of kinship with them and could almost hear them whispering as the wind blew through their leaves.  

_The trees used to have voices of their own in the old forests.  But that was long ago.  Before even my time._

He finally came to the particular tree he remembered.  The spot was beautiful.  His favorite branch hung out overlooking the waterfall feeding into a clear pool.  The water sparkled in the light from the full moon.  Legolas breathed in the scents of the forest at night.  He settled down on the branch, his back against the tree's trunk.  He drew the swatch of blue silk out of his pocket, examining it in the moonlight.  He laid the piece of fabric on his leg rubbing it between his fingers.

_This must have something to do with the visions, but how this is connected, I cannot begin to fathom? _

He let the serenity of the place wash over him as the motion of his fingers quieted the unfocused anxiety that kept creeping up on him.  He let his eyes slip closed, taking in the sounds and scents emanating from the forest.

Legolas' revere was suddenly broken by the feeling that he was being observed.  Opening his eyes he found the light from the moon obscured, but there was no eclipse.  There was someone standing over him, blocking out the light of the moon, his face hidden in shadow.

Legolas leapt to his feet, his hand reaching for the dagger he kept in his boot.  He never got to it.  The shadow-man grasped Legolas by the throat, slamming him back against the tree trunk so hard his head swam.

_This is no elf.  He is too broad and thickly muscled.  But how could a man sneak up on me up here?  I should have heard him long before he even started climbing, especially since I had my hearing focused on everything around me._

Legolas lashed out blindly, vision still blurry from the initial hit.  Trying to bring his hands into play he found his arms pinned to his sides in a vise-like grip.  Legolas' response came from nowhere he knew of.  His raised his leg up and slammed down hard on his captor's foot.  He was rewarded with a muffled curse.  

The man's response was immediate, slamming his foot into the side of Legolas' knee, driving him down onto both knees.  The man's aim, luckily, had been off.  He'd missed the crucial spot that would have smashed Legolas' knee, but it still hurt like all hell.  As he fell, the grip on his arms faltered for a moment and he tried to slam his fist into his attacker's stomach.  Before he could take the shot, his body was twisted around face-first into the trunk.  His arms were pinned behind him and secured at the wrists.  He was hauled to his feet gasping in pain as a knife was pressed to his throat.

For the first time the man spoke, "So you like it rough do you?  Make a sound and I slit your throat and leave you bleeding here."  He pressed the knife closer, turning the blade to run it along the underside of Legolas' jaw, drawing a thin line of blood.  "A little souvenir to remember me by."

The man's intentions became amply clear as he pressed the length of his body against Legolas' back, the hard length of the man's erection more than evident.

Realization dawned, _this must be another vision.  It HAS to be.  Please, by the Valar let this just be another vision!_  Legolas pleaded in his mind as the man worked to remove both their pants, hands caressing in places they had no business to be.  Legolas suddenly heard a feminine voice in his head screaming, _OH GOD NO!  NOT AGAIN!  NOT HERE OF ALL PLACES!  I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE HERE!  NO, GOD, NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…._  This final thought echoed in Legolas' mind as his leggings dropped to his ankles and he stumbled.

Legolas stumbled, nearly falling out of the tree as he snapped suddenly back to reality.  Only by quickly grabbing another branch did he stop himself from falling.  Heart racing, adrenaline pumping, Legolas turned and raced through the trees like the wolves of Isengard were on his heels.  

He sprinted back to Elrond's house, where due to the late hour he encountered no one, going straight to his room.  Only after he had closed the door and leaned back against the wood did he unclench his fists.  Finally noticing the pain throbbing in his hands he looked down, observing the bloody half-moon shapes in his palms and the now blood-stained swatch of blue silk.  He had clenched his fists so tight in frustration, trying to fight back; his short nails had cut deeply into his palms.  

Walking to the washbasin he cleaned the blood off his hands, finally looking up at his reflection.  He froze.  Reaching up he gingerly touched the right side of his face where a growing bruise etched out a pattern.  Trailing his fingers along his jaw he noticed the drying blood there and tipped his head back, remembering the knife… _"A little souvenir to remember me by."_  He shuddered, remembering the man's words.  

He looked again at his reflection.  _Was I actually attacked?_  He thought for a moment.  _No.  There was no one actually there.  The strength of the visions is increasing.  _He glanced back at the visage in the mirror, tilting his head back again.  _That IS going to leave a mark.  _He sighed, turning away.

He let his mind mull over the implications of the newest development in this ongoing fiasco as he washed up and changed into a sleeping shift.  He climbed into the bed, trying to find some release from his tormented mental state, but to no avail.  Something was … missing.  

Legolas sat up in the bed and searched the shadowed corners of the room trying to identify what was missing.  His eyes finally stopped on his bow.  It was the one Galadriel had given him in Lothlorien.  He climbed out of bed, retrieved the bow, bringing it back with him.  He turned it over and over in his hands as a growing sense of relief swept over him.  He moved to place the bow by the bedside and stopped.  Instead he laid the bow under the covers next to him.

_I just don't understand any of this_, he thought as he laid back.  He was so exhausted his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

As soon as all sounds of movement ceased in Legolas' room, a tall, white figure stepped out from the shadows in the hall.  "And so it begins.  Sleep well my brave friend.  You will need your strength in the days to come."

"Gandalf."  The white figure turned at the name.

"Elrond.  You know better than to sneak up on an old man."

Elrond's brow arched up at that.  "You are much more than an 'old man,' Ishtari.  You are keeping something from me."

"I am doing no such thing," Gandalf replied, pulling himself up to his full height.  Elrond stood straighter as well, taller than the Ishtari by several inches.

Gandalf looked at his old friend, "All I know is something powerful is coming.  It is much closer now and it is directly related to Legolas somehow."

Elrond nodded, dropping his eyebrow and turning away from the man in white.

"No one is to question Legolas about the bruises.  If he wants to talk to someone, he'll do it of his own volition."

Eyebrow up again, Elrond nodded and silently left the hallway, and Gandalf, to his thoughts.

A/N: real quick--thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate creative criticism, not bogus stuff.  Double thanks to those of you with your own web site who've offered me a place there.  I am unbelievably flattered.


	5. Enter the Dragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 5: The Dragon**

Janessa woke to cold sunlight streaming through the window.  She blinked her eyes slowly, clearing her mind of the fetters of sleep.  She rubbed her cheek against the limb of her bow, humming softly as the vibrations traveled the length of the bow, resonating against her nether regions, a growing warmth bringing her fully from sleep, still nestled in the blankets.  _Not right now my love.  _She disentangled herself from her bow and climbed out of bed, headed to the bathroom.

Janessa lingered under the hot spray of the shower, feeling the water trace fiery trails along her skin.  Her hands traveled the length of her body, wiping the soap from her skin.  As her hands moved the warmth that she had awakened humming against her bow returned.  Janessa leaned her head back under the spray, eyes closing, her hands sliding up her ribs under her breasts.  She lifted their weight, feeling the muscles in her back release as they were relieved of the significant weight.  

An image rose in her mind before her: _piercing blue eyes under perfectly arched brows, soft expressive lips, long flowing blonde hair pushed behind exquisitely pointed ears.  He was beautiful, yet exuded masculinity.  Long slender limbs, truly an archer's physique pressed up against her form._

As the water flowed over her skin she squeezed the rounded globes, her fingers drifting to her nipples to tug and twist at the rings embedded there, a gasp escaping her parted lips, the warmth between her legs growing.  The water flowed over her like a gentle caress running between her legs in such a way that took her breath.  She arched into the stream a shudder quickening through her form for a moment before her muscles relaxed.

_My vision of Legolas is disturbingly close to how __Orlando__ Bloom looked in the movies.  God, he is HOT!  Not Bloom, Bloom as Legolas.  He does make a damn pretty elf.  Besides it's all about the bow.  _A small smile caressed Janessa's lips.  _Can't stay in here forever._

She finally pulled herself from under the shower and dried off.  She threw on jeans and a t-shirt and headed upstairs after carefully tucking Leggy into the covers.  

She padded into the kitchen and rifled through the fridge and came up with some leftovers.  She munched on them as she headed out towards the garage to check on her old bike.  As she walked in she noticed the car was gone and there was a note sitting on the bike.  She walked over and picked it up.

_Janessa,_

_We figured this would be the first place you'd go when you got up.  Look over on the far wall.                  _

Janessa looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.  

_See those boxes?  They've got the items you left behind when you had to leave so quickly.  Everything should be there.  Have fun exploring.  Take the bike out for a spin.  She's ready to go and the weather should stay nice, clear but cold, so wear your leathers.  _

Janessa smiled.  

_(They should be in the boxes too.)_

_            Love always,_

_            Ed & Pat_

Janessa couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down with excitement.  She scampered over to the aforementioned boxes and started digging.  She came across some discarded clothes first, then further down her leathers.  _These should fit again since I've lost weight._  She pulled them out and put them aside continuing to delve into the depths of the biggest box.

Suddenly her hand closed around something smooth, cold and hard.  She froze, heart racing.

_It can't be…_  

She slowly withdrew her hand, and with it the item in question.  Her eyes widened as she was finally able to look upon what had so completely captured her attention.  She pinched herself with her free hand just to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

_This is real._

Janessa found herself looking upon something she never thought she would see again.  The black enameled scabbard shown in the light.  The details on the pommel and handguard were obscured by tarnish, but the twined dragon and serpent were visibly articulated on the handguard.  It was clear to Janessa this was the dragon's head katana she had lost years ago when she abruptly left the Academy.  

She carefully slid the sword out of its scabbard, noting the oil she had placed on the blade had darkened over the years.  Taking a piece of soft cloth she noticed off to the side, she wiped at a spot on the blade, noting that the oil was still fluid and hadn't dried.  Jan carefully returned it to its resting place, laid the sword aside and quickly dug through the remainder of the box coming up with her sword cleaning kit.

Jan gathered up her leathers and the sword and headed down to the den.  She tossed her leathers through her bedroom door onto the edge of the bed as she made her way to the fireplace.  There she laid out all the tools she would need to clean and restore her weapon.  As she glanced at the light outside she realized that it was still early.

_I'll still have time to go out when I finish._

She proceeded to methodically go about cleaning her weapon.  She quickly fell back into the well-established routine as her body remembered the activity.  As her motions became automatic her mind began to wander to the last time she had used her sword.

Lost in her memories she finished cleaning the sword, laid aside her tools and began unconsciously performing intricate katas in an effort to quiet her rising emotions.  Her movements became a blur as she moved faster and faster through each series of movements.

Unbeknownst to Janessa, Pat and Ed stood watching her from the stairs.

"It's all coming back, isn't it?" Pat mused, looking back at Ed.

"This will be her hardest competition ever, no doubt about that," came Ed's murmured reply.

With one last concerned glance back Pat turned away and pulled Ed up the stairs with her.

Please please review.  I hate begging.


	6. A Part of Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 6: A Part of Me**

Legolas woke the next morning feeling refreshed and unusually untroubled.  For the past few months nights of truly restful sleep had become few and far between.  More often than not he would be visited by one of the visions - ultimately snapping him into awareness, his body tensed and his mind in turmoil.  Many of the visions were recurring.  The first time was always the worst, feeling a complete loss of control - not knowing what would happen next, assuming he realized it was a vision.  The most recent one had by far been the worst and most vivid yet.  The recurrences weren't any easier to bear, but he could manage the feelings of terror, anticipating what would happen next.

Legolas let his mind wander as he let the morning sun play against his eyelids.  He realized he has slept with his eyes closed.

_That is a sure sign of extreme fatigue.  That last one drained all my energy._

As his mind drifted Legolas arrived at a sudden insight.

_Whatever my connection to this person is, so far it isn't direct, but it's apparently getting stronger.  The fact that these visions reoccur over and over must mean they are flashbacks.  Just as I relive events of the War of the Ring in my dreams so this woman? she-elf? must be reliving these traumas.  It's the same person as the victim every time; of that much I'm sure.  _

_How does anyone go on after that?  Not just one time, but being brutally victimized multiple times?  One thing shown through - she never gave up.  She never stopped fighting.  It didn't feel so much like hope as an unbelievable will to live and survive._

Legolas reached his hand up to his face, gingerly touching the bruises.  Wincing visibly he verified with his fingers there were indeed no fractures, and the cut under his chin was healing, but would scar.

Placing his hand back where it had previously lain, he became conscious of exactly the position he was in.  His eyes flew open and he looked down.  

Sometime during the course of the night he had drawn his bow closer to him.  His leg was thrown over the lower half of the bow while his arm was wrapped around the upper mainstay, the bow was pressed firmly into his chest, his back curving forward around it.  He leaned his head forward so his forehead rested against the upper limb.

Legolas sighed.  _What does all this mean?  It all must be related somehow.  But how does this relate to the flashbacks and my new nervous habit?_

With growing understanding Legolas frowned, realizing the position he found himself in was very much like a lover's embrace.

Legolas quickly untangled himself and practically bolted across the room, his back pressed to the wall.

One of Aragorn's more colorful sayings flew from his lips, "WHAT IN THE MOTHER-FUCKING SAM-HELL IS GOING ON HERE???"  Legolas blushed as he realized exactly what had just exited his mouth.

_If Aragornl were here he'd be laughing his ass off right about now._

Legolas covered his face with his hands and let his body sink to the floor.  He finally dropped his hands looking toward his bed.

_Alright.  Let me just sort this out._

He slowly stood up, walking haltingly toward the bed.

_What is this new aberration?  I was clutching my bow like it was my… salvation?  safety?  It was actually a kind of sexual feeling… I feel attracted? to it-more than my bow just being a part of me…_

Legolas reached into the bed, plucking the bow from between the sheets.  As soon as he held it in his hands, he was conscious of something being different.  He experimentally drew back on the bow.  Letting down on the string it finally dawned on him.  

Shooting has always been like second nature, an exercise of habit.  But holding his bow right now felt different - like he was holding a lover, not just a weapon.  It had become more than an extension of him.

Marveling at this new awareness he placed the bow back on the bed and prepared for the day.  He took a hot bath in the sunken pool in the bathing room.  The elves of Imladris had tapped the natural hot springs in the area, redirecting the water into specially designed rooms where the water constantly circulated through pools.  The rooms were used in common, but the males and females did take care to take turns.  There were even interchangeable signs by the door so accidents wouldn't happen.

Thankfully, on this morning Legolas found himself alone.

_At least I won't have to explain my injuries to anyone._

He washed up quickly, taking a moment to linger in the soothing heat of the pool.  As he cleaned up he discovered a large bruise had formed on the side of his right knee.  _Where she was kicked…_  It was tender but with some effort he could walk without limping.

Once he was finished, he headed back to his room, retrieving his bow and quiver, heading down to the practice fields.  Legolas took a roundabout route knowing he was less likely to run into anyone else.  Once at the practice field he chose a target at the far end, away from any other elves.  He had no desire to be questioned about his bruised face.

As he warmed up he marveled at the new-found connection he had with his bow.  Before, he would have to get himself into a rhythm.  From the very first shot it was like ecstasy, this incredible euphoric feeling just from shooting.  Now, the first arrow went into the X-ring (bulls-eye for the non-archers) and not a single arrow had landed outside that ring.  It wasn't like he was _using_ the weapon anymore, he was making love to it, with it.  Rather, it had become more than just an extension of his arm and will.  He barely had to think of where he wanted the shot to go and it went there, along with a growing feeling of arousal.

Lost in the rhythm and euphoria of shooting Legolas didn't notice the dark form watching him from the shadows under the trees.

Legolas finished his last set, retrieving his arrows from the target, aware of the increasingly uncomfortable tightness of his leggings.  On his way to the field he had swung by the weapon master and obtained a sword to practice with.  Normally he carried a pair of knives on his back in a sheath built into his quiver.  Still, Legolas liked to stay proficient with a sword as well and he planned to use the exercise to work out the pent-up sexual energy he had.

_You never know when a particular skill will come in handy or you might find yourself fighting with a weapon other than your own.  Hopefully the practice will help me calm down as well._

The sword he had chosen was much like the one Arwen carried.  It was long and light and slightly curved.  Unlike a broadsword it had a single ultra-sharp edge.  You could see the elvish craftsmanship in the blade.

Legolas left the practice field looking for a quiet place to practice.  So intent was he on his purpose Legolas didn't notice the same dark form was following him.

Legolas quickly found a quiet clearing.  Carefully laying his bow and quiver by the foot of a tree he took up the sword, moving to the center of the clearing.

_Now what?  I have no one to spar with…_

Legolas gazed into the blade, letting his mind drift.  

Of its own volition his body began to move.  Twisting, thrusting, slicing and parrying, he wove intricate patterns with his sword in the air.  Every motion was fluidly graceful and perfectly timed.  It was an exercise in both power and economy of movement.

As his body adjusted to the new movements, Legolas moved faster and faster through each series.  His movements became a blur of lethal motion.

Legolas was so lost in concentration he missed the movement in the shadows under the treed.  The form that had been following him detached itself from the shadows.  Stepping forward into the light it revealed itself to be a man.

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, stood there, eyes wide, mouth agape.

_In all my years with both elves and men I have never seen anyone move like that_.  Aragorn closed his mouth with a snap.  _By the Valar… Those bruises, this incredible swordplay… There is much more going on here than Elrond led me to believe…  What is happening to you my friend?  And will you let me help you?_

Suddenly Aragorn realized where he was standing and his potential for discovery.  He melted back into the shadows, leaving his dear friend to his exercises.

_He will come to me when he is ready...  _Aragorn glanced over his shoulder one last time before stealing off into the forest.  _I just hope he doesn't wait until it's too late…_

PLEASE! REVIEW!!!


	7. Going Back Part I

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 7: Going Back - Part I**

Janessa paused mid-strike, belatedly feeling someone watching her.  She swiveled to face the stairs, katana at the ready, forehead creased, and a question rising to her lips.

_No one there.__  Huh.  Probably just Pat and Ed checking up on me anyway.  Gotta start paying better attention to my surroundings or I'm gonna get nailed by those aggressor teams in no time flat._

Janessa quickly finished the kata she had interrupted.  She bowed to her weapon before carefully returning it to its resting place.  Jan carefully laid the katana on the bed next to Legolas.  She caressed his exposed limb before turning away to clean up.  On her way to the bathroom she snatched up her leathers, taking them with her.

Janessa cleaned up, donning the form-fitting halter top and pants.  She eyed herself critically in the full length mirror.

_Wow.  They fit perfectly_.

Jan ran her hands down the front of the halter over the swell of her breasts, smoothing out the leather.  The front of the halter was cut low, but not too low revealing the curves of the tops of her breasts.  The back of it cut about halfway down her back, leaving bare her arms, shoulders and upper back.  Her tattoos were clearly visible above and below the expanse of black leather.  She flexed experimentally, watching the rippling of muscles under the skin.  

Jan faced sideways, running her hands along her abs and over her stomach.  Her leather pants slung low across her hips revealing an expanse of taut muscles and her pierced belly-button.  She currently wore her "good luck dragon" charm.  It was inverted with the dragon actually at the top and the tail hanging down over her belly-button.  Small red gems formed the eyes, giving it a fiery gaze.  She twisted around in front of the mirror seeing how the leather pants formed themselves to the curves of her hips, ass and muscular thighs before flaring out from the knee into a boot cut.

_Enough already.__  Now I'm just preening.  Vanity, yuck._

Jan made her way back into the bedroom, retrieving her boots and leather jacket.  The boots went all the way to her knees both lacing up the front and zipping up the insides of her legs for quick donning and removal.  The boots were rugged with a bit of a heel to add a little to her height.  She could easily fight and run in them.

_Huh.  Now that I think of it, everything I wear nowadays I can either fight in_ _or kick off and use as weapons.  Paranoid much?_

She rolled her eyes eyeing her belongings, trying to figure out what she was going to take and how.

_I need to practice, so the bow and arrows need to go.  Need a change of clothes for the qualifying run._

She grabbed a plastic bag loading it with a long-sleeve shirt, warm-up pants, socks and sneakers.  She made sure she had her back-mounted quiver, taking the time to wrap a bandana around the shafts so they wouldn't rattle around in the wind and another around the fletches so they wouldn't get damaged.  Next she donned her zip-front leather motorcycle jacket.  The heavy jacket clung to her curves hanging down over her hips.

Janessa snagged her bag of clothes after securing her quiver and bow on her back, heading out to the garage.

On her way out she passed by Ed in his den watching golf, waving to him.  Pat was in the kitchen and stopped Jan as she passed, smiling and handing her a paper sack.

"Be careful."

Janessa gave her a brilliant smile, winked and disappeared into the garage.  She put her clothes bag into one of the bike's saddlebags and peeked into the paper sack Pat had given her.  Inside she found an assortment of power bars, granola and some juice pouches.

_Damn.  Pat thinks of everything doesn't she?_

Janessa put the bag of goodies in the other side of the saddlebag.  She walked to the wall and hit the button bringing up the garage door.  

Jan walked over the bike, picking her helmet up off the seat where she had left it earlier.  She twisted up her hair tucking it into the helmet as she adjusted the shin strap and flipped up the visor.  She felt around in her right pocket, finally noticing the bulge there.

_Aha!  So that's where I put my gloves._

She slipped the soft leather gloves over her hands before straightening up the bike and putting up the kickstand.  She walked the bike out of the garage and onto the driveway.

Janessa swung her leg up and over the cycle, straddling it.  She sat there for a moment, hands gripping the handlebars, getting a feel for her bike again.  She reached up and flipped her visor back down.  After a moment she started the bike up, feeling the vibrations, the power held barely in check between her legs.  She ran her hand down the center of the bike.

_God, I missed this._

She revved the engine once before taking off down the street.  She started off slowly, picking up speed as her body remembered riding.  Soon she was leaning into the curves as she roared around them.  

She headed up toward the Academy.  The qualifier run was being done on the outdoor track, and they had opened the archery field for practice.  

Since 9/11 the Academy had been shut down to the general public.  Jan had a special pass to get her onto the base.

_Wonder what would happen if I flashed my expired military ID at the gate?_  

Jan entertained the thought for a moment before dismissing it.

_Last thing I need right now is to get arrested by the SPs._

Jan went up Academy Blvd to enter by the South Gate.  She pulled up at the guard shack, retrieving the pass from her pocket and flipping her visor up sp the SP could see her face.  

He took the pass from her looking back and forth from it to her.  Jan's eyes widened.

_Why do they have a 1st Lieutenant on guard shack duty?_

That's when it dawned on her who she was actually looking at.

_He was in my **class**, my squadron no less.  What the fuck?  You're not supposed to get stationed back here until you're at least a Captain_.

Jan quickly regained her bearing as he handed her back the pass and waved her on.  The entire exchange couldn't have taken more than 30 seconds.

_Something's not quite right here.  But hey!  Not my problem anymore._

Jan made her way to the athletic fields by way of a detour past Fairchild and Vandenberg halls.  As she passed the ramp leading up to the Terrazzo she stopped, mouth agape.

"OH.  MY.  GOD."  _They took down the "Bring Me Men…" ramp.  _

Where the quote used to be there was a blank wall with small holes where the letters had been.

_When did that happen, I wonder?_

Jan continued on her way to the outdoor track.  She stopped at the main gym to change into her running clothes before continuing on to the track.  She parked the bike, taking her bow and quiver with her.  She hid them under the bleachers in a spot only she knew about.

Heading towards a sign labeled ESPN she joined the growing crowd of competitors.  They were calling out names to confirm everyone was there.  She responded when she heard her name called.

"Alright.  Everybody listen up…"  As the announcer started speaking Jan recognized the voice.  _Wonderful.__  What the fuck is that asshole doing here?  I swear he's following me._  "…do this in 3 groups.  As soon as one group gets done we'll start the next.  We have our own timers here to prevent any, shall we say, discrepancies in the times.  general laughter from the competitors  Now listen for who will be timing you …"

Jan tuned out the announcer-guy after she found out who was timing her and that she was in the first group.

_Not gonna let him get to me…_

She stretched out, waiting to be called to the line.  She could taste the coming cold front in the air.

_Wonder if it'll snow tonight.  It'll definitely rain at least._

Jan took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp, clean mountain air.

_Ahhhh…  No smog.  No allergies.  Just air._

Looking at the other competitors she watched some sucking on bottled oxygen.  She laughed inwardly, _7258 feet above sea level.  Gotta love it.  "Where the air is rare."  They're all gonna die._  

Smirking, she found herself unimpressed by the competition.  _No sweat_, she thought as she felt the butterflies start up.  _Here goes the adrenaline…_

Just as she was getting herself all worked up they called her group.

_Alright, 8 laps.  Just 2 more than I did every semester I was here.  I can do this._

Shaking herself out, Jan positioned herself to start.  She got a song started in her head with a beat she could keep pace to.  As the horn sounded she took off to the mental beat of Robert Miles' _Dreamlands_.

The beat pulsing in her head, she set out at a ground-eating pace she could maintain _and_ leave the competition behind.  After 2 laps most of her group had fallen back.  Several were trailing her, figuring she'd tire and they could take the lead.  Janessa had the throbbing beat of _Fable_ going through her head as she kept up her pace.

By the 6th lap the grueling pace she had set for herself was starting to take its toll on the competition.  She had lapped most of the field and the nearest competitor to her was over a minute behind.

Janessa's lungs screamed and her body ached as it told her she should be done already.

_I'm still used to doing the AFT.  My body thinks it's over.  Gotta push it._

Jan actually increased her pace for the last lap, passing some of the field for the second or third time.  Her timer, wide-eyed, called out her name and time for the record keeper.  Janessa smiled at the awestruck woman and stumbled over to the bleachers, her legs ready to give out.  She dropped down hard into her seat, trying to get her breathing under control.

Janessa sat up straight taking deep breaths, forcing what oxygen was available into her lungs.  Her breathing and heart rate back under control she opened her eyes to watch the last few stragglers from her group cross the finish line, gasping for air, a few throwing dirty looks in her direction.  One of them made his way to an oxygen tank as quickly as he could.  He put the mask on, hyperventilating.

Janessa smirked, _not a good idea, buddy.  You're gonna pass out._  She smiled wider, suppressing chuckles as he promptly crumpled to the ground.  She then noticed an entire row of competitors and the announcer asshole positively glaring at her.  She rolled her eyes and made a kissing motion toward them.

_Whatever.__  Don't know why these people brought oxygen tanks.  What're they gonna do? Carry them through the woods?  The altitude is even higher in places over there than it is here.  _

When the second group started Jan snagged her clothes and headed up to the gym to get cleaned up and changed back into her leathers.  When she got back she retrieved her quiver and Legolas from their hiding place.  She strapped the quiver onto her back and sat down again to watch the rest of the groups and find out the order for the actual competition.

She sat slightly hunched over, arms wrapped around her bow, the tip resting on the top of her boot.  She kept Legolas off the ground and out of the dirt whenever possible.  Unconsciously she kept running her hands up and down the bow's limbs.  Every once in a while she would rub her cheek against the bow.  

Jan closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the bow.  She tuned out the sounds around her.

_I can't believe I'm back here.  IHTFP!_

Janessa thought about why she had ever come to this place.  _It was the only acceptance letter dad actually cried over.  If only I had known…_   Fear and doubt began to creep into the edges of her mind.  

Janessa opened her eyes to find herself in Arlington Cemetery, music drifting to her along the air.  She walked to her left finding what she was looking for.

Hey dad, look at me

Think back and talk to me

The snow crunched under her boots as she kneeled down in front of the headstone.

Did I grow up according to plan?

Janessa sat back on her heels as she felt a presence behind her.

And do you think I'm wasting my time

Doin' things I wanna do?

Jan spoke to the presence behind her, "I miss him so much.  He was my whole world, despite everything."

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

A tear found its way down her face as she reached out to touch the white marble.

And now I tried hard to make it

I just want to make you

Proud

A strong slender hand grasped her shoulder and she placed her hand over it.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

"He always pushed and pushed for me to excel, but I disappointed him.  It wasn't enough to do my best.  I failed him."

Can't pretend that I'm all right

"He never knew about what happened at USAFA.  I wonder what he would think now.  Would he finally believe I didn't lie?"

The comforting hand squeezed her shoulder.

And you can't change me

"I'm who you made me Dad," she spat at the headstone.  "Don't know if you like the results, but here I am."

'Cause we lost it all

Nothin' lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be

Perfect

_Flashback to dad pinning Janessa's maintenance badge on at tech school graduation._

_A maintenance badge, not gold bars.__  He should have been commissioning me as an officer, not putting a badge on a disgraced ex-cadet._

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

_Flashback to dad's hotel room the night after graduation as the police usher Janessa in to collect his personal belongings._

"It was a heart attack, or so they said.  If the AF hadn't screwed up we would have been on our way to Whiteman when it happened.  I could have saved him."

I'm sorry I can't be 

Perfect

"He was hanging on to life so he could commission me.  After tech school, he had no more reason to live."

I try not to think about the pain I feel inside

Tears fell freely from Jan's eyes now.  She found some comfort in the presence behind her.

Did you know you used to be my hero?

"I wanted to be just like him.  I was my father's daughter."

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

"It's been four years."

And it feels like you don't care anymore

"Mom says it was my fault.  He came to see me and he died.  I killed him."  She was barely able to form the words as she burst into full-blown sobs, tremors wracking her body.

And now I tried hard to make it

I just want to make you

Proud

The presence behind her kneeled, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Janessa turned her head to the side, resting her face against his chest.

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright 

She inhaled his distinctive scent as she sobbed for all she was worth.

Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be 

Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be 

Perfect

The presence just held onto her as she clung to him and it all came pouring out.

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

And nothing's gonna make this right again

_Flashback to Mom standing in Jan's bedroom doorway_

_"It's your fault he's gone!  He went to see YOU!  And now he's GONE!  YOU killed him!"  Jan's heart stopped.  "You have till the end of the day to get your shit and GET OUT!!!"_

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's all just to you

But you don't understand…

The presence just held her as whatever it was going on in her head played itself out.

'Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be 

Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be

Perfect

'Cause we lost it all

And nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be 

Perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be

Perfect

Janessa started up to her feet as she felt herself being shaken.

"Wha..?"

"Earth to Janessa!"

Janessa turned to find the woman who timed her standing next to her.

"Hey, we're all done.  You'll be going first in the competition.  Impressive performance out there."  The woman looked at her with a hint of concern in her eyes, "You ok?  You looked deep in thought.  I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, no prob.  Thank you.  I just have lots on my mind."  _If you had any idea…_

"Well, good luck in the competition," the woman said as she walked away.

"Yeah, thanks."

Janessa looked down at her hands realizing she was holding Legolas in a life-or-death grip.  She sat back down.

_Wow.  That was…fuuuck.  As if nightmares aren't enough, now I'm getting daymares too.  _Janessa looked around her.  _This place is bringing it all back.  At least you were with me.  _She looked at her bow caressing it affectionately.  _Although you were never there as a physical presence like this one.__  Before I always just knew you were there, trying to help me fight, lending me your strength, even if you couldn't change the outcome._

Janessa sat for a moment longer, wondering at what it all meant before strapping her quiver and bow to her back and heading to her bike.

_Should have it all to myself.__  No one else would dream of practicing after that run._

She took off toward the practice field, a smile of excited anticipation plastered to her face at the prospect of putting Legolas through his paces.

Alright.  A couple of explanations are due I'm sure.

IHTFP=I Hate This Fucking Place

SP=Security Police

"Bring Me Men" is the first line of a poem written about fighting forces.  It was up on the wall over the ramp that leads from the parade grounds to the cadet area at the Air Force Academy.  It was removed not very long after the recent cadet sex scandals broke.  It was considered a symbol of the negative attitude towards women that is fostered there.

The AFT is the Athletic Fitness Test.  It is a 1 and a half mile run completed for time and factored into a cadet's Athletic Performance Average (APA).  You have to run it every semester unless you are on an intercollegiate athletic team, then you run it once a year.


	8. Summoned

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 8: Summoned**

Legolas paused in his movements, suddenly feeling eyes upon him.  He immediately struck a defensive posture, searching the trees around him.  His keen eyesight bored into the shadows revealing………nothing.

_What is going on?  Now I'm getting all paranoid.  But I could have sworn I was being watched._

Legolas relaxed his posture, deciding he was done practicing.  As he had hoped, the exercise had clamed him and his leggings no longer chafed.  Shaking his head he carefully gathered up his weapons and headed back.  He stopped by the weapons-master to return the sword, thanking him for its use.  

Legolas was reflecting on his practice as he headed toward the kitchen to get something to eat.  He was thinking about his sword practice when he drew up short.

_What was I doing?_

His brow furrowed in concentration, he found he could remember all his movements, but could not recall ever seeing or learning them before.  His stomach grumbled in protest, pulling him from his revere.

_Another mystery.  But I have more pressing matters to attend to.  I can think about this later._

Legolas smiled and quickened his pace toward the kitchen.  His entrance startled several cooks.  

Cerendil, Elrond's favorite chef, smiled ruefully at the Prince.  "Prince Legolas, elves are notoriously quiet, but you bring new meaning to the word."  Legolas' stomach growled audibly.  "Although _that_ would have given your presence away.  What can I do for you?"

Legolas smiled sheepishly, "I skipped breakfast and was wondering if I could get something to take back with me to my room."

"You will not be joining everyone for the mid-day meal?"  Cerendil questioned.  "You were missed at breakfast."

"No.  I desire to be alone right now.  I have much to think on."

Cerendil nodded, one perfectly curved eyebrow arched, but said nothing.  He proceeded to pick out a selection of fruits and vegetables and place them in a bag.  He then made several various sandwiches and placed those in the bag as well, as he doubted the likelihood of Legolas showing up for dinner either.  He finished off the bag with several bottles of water and fruit juice and one of wine.

Legolas was visibly fidgeting, fingers playing with the piece of silk he had placed in his pocket that morning.  He snatched the bag from Cerendil and sped off.

Cerendil just shook his head as he watched the Prince's receding back.

Legolas was so intent on his destination he heedlessly sped around corners.  He practically raced around the corner before his room only to run into someone.

Legolas caught the person by the shoulder with his free hand, steadying him before he could fall, apologizing.  As Legolas made eye contact with the man, recognition spread across his face along with a bright smile.

"Aragorn!  By the Valar!  What are you doing HERE?  It's been too long my friend."

Aragorn's own bright smile reflected that of his dear friend.  "It's good to see you too.  Arwen was missing her father and brothers so we decided to come for a visit."

Legolas laughed at the thought of Elrond's notoriously mischievous twins.  "No matter how old those two get, they'll still be playing practical jokes on people."

"Yes, Elrohir and Elladan greeted me with their usual, 'Estel, you need a bath.'  I should have anticipated the bucket of water poised over my door."

Legolas laughed at the mental image of Aragorn, King of Men, standing there, hand on doorknob, dripping wet.

"Yes, Arwen found it quite amusing as well," Aragorn responded, rolling his eyes.  "Are you on your way to the mid-day meal?"

"No, I decided to have lunch in my room.  I have some things I need to reflect on."

"I shall stop by later then?"  Aragorn inquired, eyebrows raised.

"I would like that.  We must catch up on your new life as 'King of Men.'"

Aragorn rolled his eyes again, "I will see you later then, my friend," as he passed by Legolas.

Legolas' laughter followed Aragorn down the hall.  His laughter was cut short once Aragorn was out of sight, the pain from his injuries finally registering.  Legolas continued to his room.  Once there it finally dawned on him that neither Cerendil nor Aragorn had asked about the marks on his face.

After leaving Legolas, Aragorn checked behind him to make sure the fair elf had not changed his mind and followed Aragorn.  Ascertaining that the hallway was clear, he sped off to Elrond's study.

Aragorn burst through the double doors, anger flaring on his face, an accusation on his lips.  He was cut off by Elrond's quiet words, "We could hear you coming all the way down the hall."

Elrond smiled at his adopted son.  "Now tell us what has you so upset," he gestured to a seat near where Gandalf nursed his pipe.

Aragorn nodded to Gandalf before taking a seat in a soft chair near the window.  Aragorn's accusing stare shifted between Elrond and Gandalf.

"You didn't tell me how bad it was."

Gandalf just gazed at Aragorn innocently.

"Have you seen Legolas' face?  It was positively painful watching him smile.  It looks like someone bashed his face into a tree!  And he's limping as well!..."  Aragorn trailed off in his tirade.

Elrond looked over at his youngest.  "I thought you had been watching him earlier.  You made no mention of his appearance then.  You only referred to his newly acquired skills."

"Well, I didn't get a close look.  I didn't want to be discovered after all.  And he was moving so fast."

Elrond nodded.  

Gandalf decided to speak up then, "Legolas was limping last night when he came back, but the bruises were just beginning to form."

"Well, they're in full bloom now.  The entire side of his face is black and blue.  What is going on?"

Gandalf chose to answer the query, "The visions Legolas has been having have both increased in frequency and now apparently in intensity.  Before it was like he was just a bystander in someone else's nightmare.  He'd feel her terror and pain but nothing actually happened to him.  Now the visions are manifesting themselves in a more physical manner.  If you can get him to open up and tell you what happened it may help us decipher what this all means."

Elrond interjected, "The end of this phenomenon seems to be drawing near.  I only hope the conclusion does not mean the death of the Prince."

Aragorn spoke up after listening quietly to the two, his anger having dissipated, "Legolas seems to be hiding his injuries well.  From the sound of things he probably has others I did not observe."

With a clap of his hands, Elrond called the meeting to an end.  "Now let us all go eat.  This day is still far from over and there is much to do."

Back in his room Legolas was mulling over the implications of his most recent discovery.

_Why would Aragorn not make some mention of the marks on my face?  There is more going on here than I've been led to believe.  Why do I have a feeling Gandalf has a hand in that?  What is he up to?  No matter.  I'll discuss this with him later.  I have more pressing matters._  Legolas' stomach chose that moment to issue a formal complaint to the owner.  _Like eating._

Legolas carefully deposited his quiver in a corner and laid his bow on the bed, running his hand down the length before taking his sack of food out onto the balcony.

The view was breathtaking as always.  Knowing he liked heights, Elrond had made sure his room was higher up, overlooking the gardens.  A tree grew off to the side of the balcony, close enough that Legolas could climb into it if he chose.

_Lord Elrond is entirely too perceptive at times._

Legolas sat in one of the chairs near the railing so he could look out over the gardens, while at the same time remain unobserved from below.

He drew one of Cerendil's sandwiches from the sack and took a bite.  The taste finally made him realize exactly _how_ hungry he really was.  He practically inhaled the first sandwich and quickly followed it with two more, pausing only to take long gulps from one of the bottles of water.  After the third sandwich he finally slowed down.  Retrieving the swatch of green silk from his pocket he leaned back in the chair, rubbing the fabric between his fingers as he crunched on an apple.

_These are strange days indeed.  I wonder if Gandalf and Elrond summoned Aragorn here.  If that is the case, they must have done so before I even arrived here.  The trip from Gondor is more than a couple days journey.  _

_Ada__.  That's the only explanation.  Father must have sent word to Elrond of what was happening to me, anticipating I would come here.  Elrond's concern must have been great for him to have summoned Estel before he even spoke to me._

_That's all assuming that Aragorn was not telling me the whole truth behind his visit.  I'm sure Arwen did in fact miss her father and brothers._

_But what am I to make of these visions that have brought me here?  If I am to assume these are the results of some link I have to this female, then the fact that these manifestations are increasing in strength and frequency must mean something.  But what?  Is she closer to here than Mirkwood?  Am I approaching some apex of events that will have far-reaching consequences?_

With a groan Legolas softly banged his head against the back of the chair.

"Ego much?"  

Legolas froze.

_Wait a minute.  Ego?  Much?  What kind of speech is that?  I can't think straight now.  I'm speaking and thinking nonsense._

Legolas finished his apple and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair, enjoying the feeling of the sun's rays warming him.  The restless motion of his fingers and tongue calmed his anxiety, allowing him to clear his mind.

A cold wind hitting him full in the face caused Legolas to snap his eyes open.  Looking around he found himself standing in the snow surrounded by rows and rows of white marble markers as far as he could see through the swirling snow.

_Headstones.  This is a cemetery_.

Movement in front of him caught his eye.  A hunched form stood before one of the white markers.  The snow crunched under the figure's feet as it kneeled down.

Legolas stepped up behind the figure, reading the engraving over its shoulder as it sat back on its heels.  

"Lt. Col.  Aloysius Anthony Collier 

31 March 1921- 17 August 1999 

            Veteran:

            WWII

            Korea

            Vietnam"

The figure seemed to sense his presence and accept it.  The figure spoke to him with familiarity and Legolas realized from the timbre of the voice that it was a female.  She turned slightly to the side, her form-fitting attire leaving very little to his imagination.

The wind whipped her flaming red hair around her head and she tucked it back behind one ear, revealing its round shape.

_She's human._

Legolas could hear the tears in her voice as she reached one hand out to touch the stone.  Touched by the pain evident in her words Legolas found himself wishing he could comfort her somehow.  He stepped closer; one hand closing around her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  Her free hand immediately came up, covering his.  She continued speaking, when she paused for a moment he gently squeezed her shoulder.

She was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

When she spoke again, tears ran freely down her face.  Legolas could hear the soft sound they made as they landed.

Her voice took on a hint of hysteria as she gripped his hand tighter.  She burst into loud sobs, as if a dam within her had broken, rocking slowly back and forth.

Overcome by her tremendous pain and grief, Legolas kneeled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her shaking form back against his chest.  She turned her head to the side, tucking her face against his chest under his chin.

Legolas felt her pain as if it were his own.  He felt as if the one thing he cared about most in the world had been taken from him and his heart was breaking.

Legolas pitched forward, catching himself on his hands.  He looked around, finding himself on his knees near the chair he had been sitting in.

The sound of knocking at his door brought Legolas back to himself.  Shaking his head, he stood up.

_That was intense._

Legolas walked toward the door, trying to clear the remaining fog from his mind.

"Just a moment," he called out as the knocking seemed to increase in intensity.

As he made it to the door, Legolas felt something on his face.  He reached his hand up to touch it, and then drew it away.  Legolas froze in place as he realized what it was.

A single tear had found its way down his face.

Please review.  Please?


	9. Going Back Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 9: Going Back - Part II**

Jan lifted up her visor as she rode.  She loved the feel of the wind on her face and in her hair.  The helmet bothered her, but she recognized its safety value.  She found herself humming the opening bars of Gloria Estefan's _Reach_ as she rode.

_There's nothing like the feeling of the wind in your face and the throb of a V-6 engine between your legs._

Janessa couldn't help herself as she sang out her favorite inspirational song.

Some dreams

Live on in time

Forever

Those dreams 

You want with all your heart

And I'll do

Whatever it takes

Follow through

With the promise I made

Put it all on the line

What I hope for at last

Would be mine

If I could reach

Higher

Just for one moment touch the sky

From that one moment in my life

I'm gonna be

Stronger

Know that I've tried my very best

And put my spirit to the test

If I could reach

Some days

Are meant to be 

Remembered

Those days

We rise above 

The stars

And I'll go

The distance this time

Seeing more

The higher I climb

That more I believe

That the more that this dream will be mine

If I could reach

Higher

Just for one moment touch the sky

From that one moment in my life

I'm gonna be

Stronger

Know that I've tried my very best

And put my spirit to the test

If I could reach

Janessa continued singing as she reached the range and set up for practice.

If I could reach

Higher

Just for one moment touch the sky

From that one moment in my life

I'm gonna be

Stronger

I'm gonna be so much stronger yes I am

I put my spirit to the test

If I could reach

Reach I'd reach I'd reach I'd reach so much higher…

Her voice trailed off as she realized the practice range was deserted as she had anticipated.  With a sardonic grin plastered to her face and still humming _Reach_ she started practicing.

Janessa finally realized the sun was starting to go down and the archery range was closing.  She could see a long figure at the end of the range tapping his foot impatiently waiting for her to leave.  She proceeded down-range to retrieve her last set of arrows.  Jan packed up her quiver, using the same two bandanas to secure her arrows.

Janessa made sure her quiver was still secure on her back with her bow.  She climbed onto her bike and started it up.  She just sat there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the powerful machine between her thighs.  Janessa traced the lines of the flame design on the engine with a fingertip.  She felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine.

_Alright.__  Enough reverie._

Jan pulled the bike upright hit the stand and took off.  As she rode she decided to take the scenic route.  Jan headed up the overlook and turned into the lot.  She pulled up to the sidewalk, parked the bike and climbed off.  Jan quickly retrieved a particular arrow from her quiver that she wanted to examine as it had not been flying quite right.

_I could go for another snack right now._

As Janessa reached into the saddlebag that held Pat's goodie bag her hand closed around something else.  Withdrawing her hand Janessa found herself looking at one of her old notebooks.

_Oh wow.  Wonder what I wrote in this one._

Flipping through the pages she realized the small book was one of her poetry notebooks.  Jan fished around in the saddlebag coming up with a granola bar and a bottle of water.  She quickly dropped her lone arrow loosely into her quiver.  Taking the notebook with her she walked down the short path to a bench overlooking the Academy.

Jan sat down on the bench and turned to the first poem in the notebook.

_"Sanctuary."__  I remember when I wrote this._

_What has brought me_

_To this place_

_Of silence and solitude?___

_I am alone._

_Is it the quiet_

_I crave?_

_Do I wish_

_To be here?___

_Alone?___

_Simplicity is bliss?_

_Ignorance is bliss?_

_I no longer know._

_Chaos surrounds me,_

_But here,_

_At last.___

_I find sanctuary._

_But is it so?_

_Or simply_

_Another illusion?___

_Something cooked up_

_By the psyche_

_To protect the fragile mind?___

_Am I tough, hard_

_Or simply_

_Putting on a show?_

_For whom?___

_Why?_

_What is it_

_That makes me retreat here?_

_Is this truly a refuge?_

_Or a tomb?___

_I feel safe,_

_But not alive.___

_As I pull away_

_From everyone_

_Everything_

_Is it refuge_

_I seek_

_Or death?___

_I want to reach out_

_But I don't_

_For fear that reaching hand_

_Will be cut off.___

_I fear_

_Fear reprisal_

_For daring to hope,_

_Daring to look out from this place,_

_This haven?___

_I have created._

_Is this a sanctuary _

_Or a prison?___

_A hell_

_Of my own making_

_With the accoutrements_

_Of heaven?___

_Tall _

_Strong_

_Independent_

_Alone_

_What, no, who is it_

_I wish to seek?_

_I keep my fantasies safe_

_Ensconced in unreal worlds_

_Of others' making_

_My dreams stay_

_Within the boundaries_

_Others have set_

_I dare not dream_

_Of possibility_

_My heart has been burned_

_Tormented_

_Flayed open _

_Still beating_

_What is it to hope?_

_When you already know_

_The results?___

_The games are rigged._

_House always wins._

_Why bother playing?_

_Is it worth_

_Taking a chance _

_That does not exist?_

_What is this place?_

_This reality I've created_

_Where moving forward_

_I find myself_

_Standing still.___

_A part of the world_

_But not.___

_I retreat_

_To this place_

_Where I belong?_

_Is it?_

_Is it safe?_

_Or just another excuse_

_To hide_

_Ignoring life_

_Letting it pass by_

_Conscious_

_To the passage of time_

_Yet refusing _

_To let it touch me._

_What is this place?_

_These barriers_

_I've erected?_

_What brings me here?_

_Why do I hide?_

_Please._

_Someone.___

_Get me out!_

Janessa looked up from the page.

_I wrote that right before they finally kicked me out of this place._

She let her gaze wander over the landscape of the Academy in the fading sunlight.  The cadet chapel was framed against the dying sun.

_The ultimate testament to maleness.__  Damn thing looks like a fucking accordion.  God I hate this place._

Janessa's gaze filled with hate as she looked out at the campus spread before her.  In the distance she could see a squadron PTing its four-degrees.  The faint sounds of the upperclassmen yelling at them floated up to her.  She could make out the occasional word amongst the jumble of sound.

"Freak…pathetic…weak…worthless…lazy…stupid…FAT!..."

Janessa shivered, the words chilling her to the core.  A car pulled into the lot behind Janessa and the faint strains of music reached her ears.  Janessa recognized the song as Michelle Branch's _Good-bye To You_.  Her eyes went unfocused as the words drifted over to her.

Of all the things I believed in

I just want to get it over with

Flashback to the day of Janessa's honor board

_Honor code my ass.  I'm screwed before I even go in there._

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Flash to the end of the honor board

Janessa standing at the end of the conference table screaming at the top of her lungs, "THE TRUTH DOESN'T MEAN SHIT IN THIS HELL-HOLE!  IT MEANS NOTHING!  CONGRATULATIONS ON FLUSHING AN INNOCENT PERSON'S ENTIRE LIFE RIGHT DOWN THE DRAIN!!!"  Tears shining in her eyes, she refused to let a single one fall.

Counting the days that pass me by

Sitting alone in her dorm room Janessa waited for the final word of her disenrollment.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

_Why did I ever come here?  For all the wrong reasons.  It was the only acceptance letter dad cried over.  Everyone said I'd never make it.  I was determined to prove them wrong._

Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

Janessa's mother's voice saying, "But they were right.  You couldn't make it.  You failed."  Janessa visibly winced at the words.

Feels like I'm starting all over again

Janessa packing everything up and leaving the Academy.

The last 3 years were just pretend

Still in shock as she drives away, left hand out the window, USAFA in her rearview, middle finger held high in defiance.

And I said

Good-bye to you

Jan sitting on her fiancé Tim's lap, telling him she had been disenrolled.

Good-bye to everything that I knew

Janessa standing at the chapel wall looking out over the terrazzo.  _I've spent my whole adult life up till now here.  What do I do?  Where do I go now?_

You were the one I loved

Janessa sitting on Tim's lap as he tells her, "I was marrying a Lieutenant, not a fucking Airman."

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Janessa jerking away from Tim like she'd been burned, eyes flashing in disbelief, "What?!?"

I used to get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day without you

Tim cowering in a corner of the dorm room as Janessa threw everything not bolted down at him, screaming the whole time, finally chasing him out of the room.

Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

To a place where I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Janessa curled up in the only corner of her room free of broken glass, rocking back and forth.

Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Janessa stalking down the dorm hallway, cadets flattening themselves against the walls to get out of her way, anger radiating off her in waves.  Tim spots her from the other end of the hall, turns and runs.

And it hurts to want everything

And nothing at the same time

Looking out from the roof of Vandenberg Hall, _I want to stay to make dad proud, but I hate this place so much I can't bear it._

Janessa running over her engagement ring with her motorcycle, tears in her eyes, yelling at Tim as he watches, "Lieutenant not a fucking Airman huh?!?  I'm not good enough for you now?"

Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

_I taught him EVERYTHING!  I was his first everything!  Use 'em and lose 'em.  _She looks down at her t-shirt.  _LOSER MAGNET.__  Story of my life._

Good-bye to you

Good-bye to everything that I knew

You were the one I loved 

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Janessa felt someone come up behind her.  Somehow she knew it was _him_.  She stood, curling her hands into fists, steeling herself for the confrontation she knew was about to happen.

Noooooooo-oooooooohhhhhh

Janessa stepped back with her left foot, swiveling to the left, trying not to telegraph her intentions as she shifted her weight to her left foot and lashed out with a right cross at the person who had tried to sneak up on her.

He dodged out of the way barely in time, falling back onto the ground.  He stared up at Janessa with a mixture of fear and awe on his face.

And when the stars fall I will lie awake

You're my shooting star.

Janessa stared down at the man on the ground, face contorted in rage.

"Well, hello to you too," he said as he picked himself up off the ground, dusting his uniform off.  "Helluva way to greet someone."

Janessa just stared at him, refusing to respond, her notebook clutched in one hand, praying her eyes were deceiving her.

"Well, you obviously remember me," as he takes a step back, bringing his hands up to a defensive position, "and you haven't forgiven me."

"What the fuck do you want Tim?"  Janessa demanded through clenched teeth, barely containing her rage.  "How the hell did you find out I was here?"

"Hey, hey.  I just came to say hi and see how you're doing.  Haven't heard from you in over 3 years.  Just wondering how you were getting on."  While he was talking Tim had taken several more steps back, widening the space between them.  Tim was all too aware of how dangerous Janessa could be when provoked.

_The girl didn't get to be the international kata master she is by being unaware of her surroundings and threats.  Maybe approaching Janessa this way wasn't the best of ideas._

Boy you sure look good there 

Standing in the doorway in the sunset light

Maybe I read you wrong 

Thinking you could be my mister right

The irony of Jo Dee Messina's _Bye-bye Love_ coming from the car in the parking lot was not lost on Janessa.  She looked at the opening distance between them and smiled malignantly.  "I can see you're still intimidated by me.  Aww is the big bad 1st Lt. afraid of a defenseless little girl half his size?"  she blatantly mocked him.

I was putting my heart and soul on the line

Said you needed some time

Just you a little more time

To make up your mind

"You know full well Jan, you are anything but defenseless," Tim replied with a small smile, looking her up and down approvingly.

Well it's been long enough

Time is up

Janessa rolled her eyes with disgust.  "If you're done ogling me I'll be on my way."  Janessa made as if to walk past him.

Bye-bye love

I'll catch you later

His words stopped her in her tracks.

"I love you."

Got a lead foot down on my accelerator

And a rearview mirror torn off

Jan's shoulders tensed visibly.

I ain't ever lookin' back

Her back still to him she spat, "What did you say?"

And that's a fact

Tim sidestepped the question as Janessa turned to face him again.

I've tried all - I can't imagine

I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion

"Aren't you even a little bit curious how I knew you were here?"

I've got pride

I'm taking it for a ride

Jan raised one eyebrow, a sardonic look gracing her face, "I assumed your buddy Jason at the South Gate clued you in to my presence on base.  I knew he was looking a little too hard at my ID."

Bye-bye bye-bye

My baby bye-bye

"Actually the ESPN news briefs were my first clue you were gonna be around."

Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before

"And you decided to seek me out why?  Because you enjoy pain and getting beat down?" Janessa snarled as she stalked back towards him.

Tim stopped her by uttering that phrase again.

"I still love you."

You'll find what's left of us

In a cloud of dust on highway 4

"Love.  You throw that word around a lot.  I don't think you understand what it means though."  Janessa continued stalking towards Tim as he retreated under her level gaze.  He kept backing up until the backs of his knees hit a bench forcing him to sit down.

Baby what did you expect me to do

Just sit around and wait on you?

Janessa's response was immediate, pushing him back onto the bench, her knees coming up to straddle his hips, trapping his hands by his sides under her legs.

Well I'm through watching you

Skate around the truth

And I know it sounds trite

I've seen the light

Her left hand dropped the notebook on the bench and grasped his neck while her right rested on the bench, steadying her.  Tim choked audibly, his eyes widening as Janessa let more of her weight rest on his throat.

Bye-bye love

I'll catch you later

Janessa leaned down until her face was mere inches from Tim's.

Got a lead foot down on my accelerator

And a rearview mirror torn off

'Cause I ain't ever lookin' back

And that's a fact

"Love," she spat into his face.  "You don't know the meaning of the word.  You never loved me.  If you loved me, my disenrollment wouldn't have meant anything," her grip on his neck tightened.  "You only loved what I could do to you - what I could make you feel."

I've tried all I can't imagine

I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion

To demonstrate her point Janessa proceeded to run her tongue along Tim's jaw line and up around his ear.

I've got pride

I'm taking it for a ride

Tim's response was instantaneous.  He hissed through his compressed windpipe and Janessa could feel his erection throbbing through his uniform blues.

Bye-bye bye-bye

My baby bye-bye

"Interesting.  After 3 years that's all it takes.  Couldn't find anyone as freaky as me could ya?"  Janessa mocked him.  She pulled him up slightly by the neck and slammed his head back against the cement bench, making Tim's vision swim.

I've lost the game I guess

I did my best to win the part

"Get this through your sick, stalker head.  I.  AM.  NOT.  YOURS.  I.  NEVER.  WILL.  BE!  Come after me again and I WILL deep-six your entire career and send you to Leavenworth!  You lost me the moment you told me you were 'marrying a Lt. not a fucking Airman!'"  She punctuated the last two words by slamming his head down again.

Now I'm leaving here 

With what's left of my heart

Janessa let up and was off him in a flash, collecting her notebook as she left.  

Bye-bye I'll catch you later

By the time Tim stood up she was on her bike, starting it up.

Got a lead foot down on my accelerator

And a rearview mirror torn off

He coughed as he ran towards her, "Janessa!  Please wait!" he croaked.

'Cause I ain't ever lookin' back

You can count on that

Moving too fast for Tim to see Janessa had Legolas out, an arrow nocked and aimed at his heart.

"Stop."

I've tried all I can't imagine

I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion

Tim froze at the sound of her voice.  It was completely void of emotion, laced with ice.

I've got pride

I'm taking it for a ride

"I have a broad-head hunting arrow pointed at you.  If I release this, it will kill you."

Bye-bye bye-bye

My baby bye-bye

Tim started to move forward again when he noticed Janessa's draw arm beginning to shake.

Bye-byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Her aim never wavered but he suddenly realized, _She can't hold that arrow much longer.  She just came from practicing so she must be tired.  One move I'm dead._

Oh baby

Janessa couldn't believe she was actually threatening her ex-fiancé.

Ohhhhhhhh

_I'm inactive reserve.  I could go to __Leavenworth__ for this.  Shit!  I can't hold this much longer.  Please back down.  I hate you, but I don't want to kill you._

"Ok. Ok."  Tim stepped back to the bench and sat down.

Janessa let down on her bow and put it away.  With a last baleful glare in Tim's direction she sped off in the direction of the North Gate.

Bye-bye bye-bye

My baby bye-bye

A/N: you know you hate me.  

From a previous chapter and sure to appear in future chapters IHTFP stands for I Hate This Fucking Place.  

Vandenberg Hall is one of the cadet dorms at USAFA.  

Leavenworth is a notorious federal penitentiary where court-martialed military get sent.  You get to break big rocks into little rocks there.  

PT is physical training.  

A four-degree is a freshman; three-degree would be a sophomore, etc.


	10. Altheas

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 10: Altheas**

Legolas stood frozen by the door, staring at the moisture on his hand.  As the knocking on the door became pounding Legolas finally came back to himself.  He quickly wiped off his face and reached for the door.

Before Legolas had a chance to get to the door it burst open, spilling Aragorn onto the floor followed by Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas looked down at the tangled mass of limbs that were his friends.  He burst out laughing at the comical picture they posed.

When the door opened, Aragorn had fallen into the room and Elladan had fallen on top of him with Elrohir ending up on top.

Aragorn cursed at his adopted brothers from the bottom of the pile.  "For a couple of elves you sure do weigh a lot!  Get off of me already!"

Elladan looked up at Legolas from his upside down position on top of Estel.  He elbowed Estel in the ribs garnering a groan from the man as he said, "How's it going Legolas?  Long time, no see."

Legolas burst into a new round of laughter, grimacing as the bruises on the right side of his face pulled.

Elrohir climbed off the pile and proceeded to kick at Elladan, all the while Estel kept protesting that he was being crushed.

The three brothers finally managed to disentangle themselves, looking to where Legolas now sat on the floor, holding his midsection, peals of laughter ringing in the room.

The three looked at each other and then at Legolas who had finally reined in his mirth.  Simultaneously they all exclaimed, "What?"

This caused Legolas to pause for a moment and then break into more laughter.  All three brothers sported the same incredulous look on their faces.

"Alright.  Enough of this."  Aragorn strode forward to stand over Legolas' trembling form on the ground.  Elrohir and Elladan moved to flank their brother.  The three moved as one to pick the still laughing wood elf up off the floor.  They proceeded to carry him out the door and down the hallway amid Legolas' laughter and protests of, "Put me down!"

When the bathing room came into view it finally dawned on Legolas what the three intended to do with him.  Eyes widening he began struggling in earnest.  Yelling his protests he was unheeded until Legolas torqued his injured knee in his efforts to escape.  He cried out in pain and Estel motioned for them to stop.

They placed Legolas on his feet and he promptly collapsed to the floor, the re-injured knee unable to hold him up.  Legolas hissed through clenched teeth as Elrohir and Elladan took up positions on either side of the fair elf.  

All joking and mirth had left the trio's faces as they realized the error they had made.  In silence, punctuated by hisses of pain, they made their way back to Legolas' room, where they deposited him gently on his bed.

Murmuring their apologies Elrohir and Elladan beat a hasty retreat with the promise to send Elrond to look at Legolas' knee.  Aragorn sat by his friend's side as Legolas' face contorted with pain.

As the twins had left Legolas had fixed them with a baleful glare that he then turned on Aragorn.  Aragorn cringed inwardly at the glare Legolas had fixed on him.  _If looks could kill…_  "What happened to your knee?  Surely the three of us dragging you out of here did not injure it that severely?"

At that Legolas turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest while studiously avoiding Aragorn's eyes.

Taking a deep breath Aragorn decided to plunge ahead.  _It's all or nothing now…_  "What happened to your face as well?  You look like you picked a fight with an Ent."

Aragorn had almost given up on Legolas' answering him when he just barely heard the elf's whispered response.  

"So now you decide to ask about them.  Everyone has been so _nice_ about avoiding that topic," Legolas murmured, the sarcasm in his voice not lost on Aragorn.

Aragorn was about to respond when Lord Elrond swept into the room, shooing his youngest son away from the bed.  Legolas looked up at the elf lord from under his blonde lashes.

Elrond sat to Legolas' right reaching out his hands to feel around Legolas' right knee with his sensitive fingers.  As he probed the injury Elrond took note of when the fair elf would involuntarily wince or release a hissed breath between his clenched teeth.

"Estel, would you take your brothers and fetch me the supplies I'll need to treat torn muscles and severe bruising?"

Legolas sent a startled look toward Elrond at that last, the elf lord still not looking at the prince.

"Yes Ada," Estel complied, pushing the two dark-haired twins who'd been hovering in the doorway out ahead of him.

"Close the door behind you, please," Elrond called to his sons' retreating backs.

Lord Elrond finally turned to fully face Legolas as the door closed.  Legolas still had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes averted and a red flush had crept its way up is neck, having then reached his ears.

"Legolas."  Elrond spoke in a tone demanding that the wood elf make eye contact with him.

Legolas slowly raised his eyes until they met Elrond's.  The elf lord was momentarily surprised at the fear that flickered there before Legolas tamped it down, annoyance and anger moving to cover it.

"You know."

Elrond's brow went up at the statement.  When Elrond remained silent Legolas spoke again.

"You know how I acquired these injuries, though you have not shared that information with your sons.  Why not tell them, especially Aragorn, since you bothered to summon him in the first place all the way from Gondor."

Elrond drew himself up to his full height, towering over the elf on the bed.  He looked down at Legolas and decided now would not be the time to chide him for his attitude.  "You believe I know something and am hiding it from you, yes?"

Legolas nodded imperceptibly, his expression softening somewhat.

Elrond sat back down on the bed bringing his eyes level with Legolas'.  "Let me assure you I have held nothing back from you.  Gandalf and I have discussed the situation, but frankly, you know more than any of us.  I do know you have had at least one new vision since you have been here," he gestured towards Legolas' face, "and apparently the strength of the physical aspect has increased."

Elrond paused as he watched Legolas absorb this information.  When Legolas' eyes returned to his he continued, "Al Estel knows is that you have been having violent visions that are not your own.  We left it up to you to tell him the particulars if you chose to."

At this Legolas dropped his eyes and his arms from their position, feeling sorry for ever doubting Lord Elrond.

Elrond finished, "Estel is here because he is one of your dearest friends.  I thought you might need someone to confide in other than myself or Gandalf.  Plus Estel would have my head if he found out after the fact."  Elrond smiled at his last comment as Legolas looked up at him again.  Putting his hand up Elrond stopped Legolas before he could begin, reassuring him, "No apology is necessary.  These visions are affecting you in ways none of us may comprehend."

Just as he finished Estel returned with the items Elrond had requested.  Elrohir and Elladan still lingered in the doorway, unsure if they should enter.

As Lord Elrond sorted through the items for what he needed Legolas called out to the twins, "You can come in.  I'm not angry with you.  You had no idea the extent of my injury."

While Legolas was speaking Elrond had removed Legolas' boot and pushed up his leggings to give him better access to Legolas' injured knee.  When he moved the fabric up onto Legolas thigh he noticed two things.  The first was a half-healed cut that extended up under the fabric.  Elrond ran his fingers gently along it, hearing Legolas' sharp intake of breath he looked up into Legolas' pain-filled eyes.  "What other injuries are you not telling me about?"  

Legolas quickly looked away, an expression of guilt crossing his face, the movement of the fingers on his right hand increasing.  This movement was the second thing Elrond had noticed and he wondered at why the fair elf was rubbing what appeared to be a piece of silk between his fingers so vigorously.

Elrond sighed, looking over at Aragorn, "you forgot the altheas.  Would you please retrieve some?"

"Ada, I did…"

Elrond cut him off, "Please, Estel?"

Aragorn stalked off muttering under his breath as the twins, who had stood silent at the end of the bed until now, did everything they could not to burst out laughing.  They were trying so hard they looked like they were in pain.  Aragorn made sure his boots came into contact with two different elvish feet as he passed by them.  This elicited identical howls from both twins muttered curses, and comments of, "I thought you outgrew your clumsy stage years ago!" overlapping "Estel!  My foot!"

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, noticing the bemused expression on Elrond's face.

"You two are completely useless!  Go with him!"  Elrond ordered.

Grumbling at being banished twice in under an hour, Elrohir grabbed Elladan's arm, dragging him after their younger brother's receding back, slamming the door behind them.

Elrond turned back to the injured elf before him in time to watch Legolas try to stifle his laughter at Elrond's stern expression.  "Do you find all of this amusing Prince Legolas Greenleaf?"

Legolas sobered at the use of his formal title.  "No sir."

"Actually those three are quite amusing when they are together.  I think Estel enjoys their antics much more than he lets on.  He has to be so serious as king," Elrond reassured the prince, giving him a small smile.  "Now, on to more serious matters.  Strip.  I want to see for myself the full extent of your injuries."

The smile that had been growing on Legolas' face froze.  _Strip?  Oh hell no._  It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with nudity.  _I'm not a human with such silly inhibitions after all._  Legolas didn't want to let on how much damage had been inflicted by the visions.  _Elrond is a healer and sees unclothed elves all the time._  Somehow he felt ashamed of the marks on his body and had no desire to reveal them to anyone.

"No."

The single whispered word caused Elrond to turn from the dresser he had been retrieving a sleeping shift for Legolas to change into from.  "Come now, child.  I will have none of this.  I have indulged you long enough.  How am I to heal you if I do not know what exactly is wrong?"

From where Elrond stood Legolas looked very small on the bed, his good leg drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around it, that right hand still moving restlessly.

Legolas tried to look defiant and Elrond strode back over to the bed and stood over him.

"You will disrobe or I will remove your clothing myself," the elf lord spoke, adding a tone of command to his voice.

Legolas paled before Elrond's glare, slowly getting up, making sure to keep his weight off his right knee.  Balancing on his left leg Legolas had a bit of trouble as he removed his clothing still clasping the piece of silk in his right hand.  He sat back down again to remove his remaining boot and leggings.  Legolas kept his eyes downcast, his face and ears now a bright shade of red.

Elrond did not fail to note that even as he removed his clothing Legolas refused to relinquish the piece of silk in his hand.  Now that Legolas had disrobed, Elrond could see the full extent of the damage done to the fair elf's once flawless body.  The cut on Legolas' right thigh that had instigated this whole chain of events extended up his inner thigh almost to his genital area.  It looked raw and Elrond wondered how the fair elf had managed to hide the pain it must have given him.  Elrond noted a number of fading scars and bruises on the prince's torso, his gaze drawn to Legolas' left leg.  A three-inch long gash had been opened on the left side of his knee.  It was already mostly healed but still scabbed and was pink around the edges.  It clearly had required stitches when it was new.  Elrond could only guess that the prince had tended the wound himself.  _Thraunduil would have told me of this had he known._

Elrond laid the sleeping shift on the bed next to Legolas and walked to the other side of the bed rather than have the now pale elf turn around.  Legolas sat hunched over, his hands in his lap, the right one vigorously rubbing that small piece of silk.  Elrond could barely hold back the gasp that wanted to escape his lips.  Legolas' back was marred by a spiderwebbing of cuts and scars.  Most of his back was either newly bruised or yellowed from older injuries.  A testament to the younger elf's healing abilities most of them were fairly recent yet were mostly healed.  The remaining scars would fade within a couple of weeks.

Elrond moved back to the other side of the bed motioning for Legolas to put the sleeping shift on.  He did so and sat back against the pillows on the bed.

Elrond gingerly sat beside the prince, withdrawing a pouch from his robes.  When Elrond withdrew a number of altheas leaves from the pouch Legolas gasped.  Elrond looked back up at the prince and winked.  "I hid the pouch Estel brought with him and cleaned the infirmary out earlier.  I had a feeling I'd need a way to get rid of my somewhat troublesome sons.  They won't be back for a little while yet."

Legolas couldn't help but smile at the uncharacteristic admission of the elvin lord.  That smile quickly turned to a grimace as Elrond applied the altheas to the cut on Legolas' thigh.  Elrond also applied some altheas to the knee before bandaging it up.  Once Elrond had finished bandaging Legolas' right knee and thigh, he tended to the left.  Elrond then handed the pale elf a pair of loose leggings to wear beneath the rather short shift.

Outside the bedroom Gandalf stood watch while eavesdropping on the conversation inside.  Just as Elrond started tending to Legolas' wounds the "Three Musketeers" returned.  Gandalf barred them entry to a round of murmured protests.  When Gandalf felt it was clear for them to enter he knocked.

Legolas had just settled back onto the bed when a knock came at the door.

Elrond called out, "Enter!" and found himself treated to an instant replay of the three brothers' earlier entrance.  

Estel was tripped by Gandalf's staff and ended up on the bottom of the pile, again.  He propped himself up on his elbows and rapped the fingers of one hand against the floor.  Gandalf peered over the top of the tangled pile of limbs in front of him, from whence issued a number of groans and general curses.  Elrohir, who had ended up on top again, grunted as he felt a boot on his back.  Aragorn found himself flattened on the bottom of the pile as Gandalf proceeded to climb over the three siblings.  

As he walked into the room Gandalf looked over his shoulder, "Will you be joining us?"

The three brothers disentangled themselves amidst a lot of grumbling and half-hearted threats.

"Are you three quite done yet?"  Elrond inquired of his children.

A chorus of, "Yes Ada," was the response.

"So is everyone going to be visiting me today or can I expect some peace in the near future?..."

Legolas' voice trailed off garnering the attention of everyone in the room.  His eyes had lost their focus and his softly whispered word caused all movement to cease.  

"Sanctuary."

Legolas continued speaking, his eyes glazed over, speech barely audible.

"What has brought me 

To this place

Of silence and solitude?

I am alone."

"What is he saying?"  Elladan whispered as Legolas continued.

There was a pause as everyone listened to the strange phrases leaving Legolas mouth.

"Chaos surrounds me…"

Suddenly struck by inspiration, Aragorn exclaimed, "It's a poem.  He's reciting a poem.  But it's not one I've ever heard."

Elrond nodded in agreement, "So it would seem.  The question is, is this piece written by the person Legolas is apparently linked to?"

"I fear

Fear reprisal

For daring to hope…"

"And if this poem belongs to this female, what information can we glean from it?"  Elrond finished.

Everyone listened in tense silence, waiting for Legolas to finish.  The tone of the poem was clearly disturbing, despair evident in the words.

"What is it to hope?..."

"I don't like the sound of this.  Not at all," Elladan protested.

"Hush!  Let us listen to all of it," Gandalf admonished.

"What is this place?..."

"At least nothing seems to be harming him or her," Elrond pointed out.

"Why do I hide?

Please.

Someone.

Get me out!"  Legolas shouted this last, leaning forward on the bed, then falling back into the pillows.

"Is it over?"  By now everyone had crowded around the bed to listen, Aragorn on the side opposite Elrond posed the question.

Elrond responded, looking into the wood elf's eyes, seeing the persistent lack of focus, "I do not believe so."

Gandalf observed from behind Elrond, "You would almost believe him to be asleep but for him speaking."

Legolas was silent for a while, his lips forming words, but no sound escaping him.  He startled everyone in the room when he shouted, "THE TRUTH DOESN'T MEAN SHIT IN THIS HELL-HOLE!  IT MEANS NOTHING!"

"That wasn't a poem," Elrohir observed.

"Really?" Estel responded, voice laced with sarcasm.

Legolas drew his legs up to his chest and began rocking back and forth as hot tears streamed down his face.  He hiccupped as he sobbed into his knees.  As quickly as they began his sobs stopped.  Legolas suddenly stood from the bed, taking several strides away.

"Now what?"  Elladan asked.

Elrond had stood as Legolas left the bed and now took several steps towards him.

Aragorn noticed Legolas' posture suddenly stiffening and his hands curling into fists.  Aragorn called out to his father, "Ada…" just as Legolas turned, lashing out at the elvin lord with his fist, taking the older elf by surprise.  It was only because of years of training that Elrond was able to evade the wood elf's fist, falling back onto the bed.

The other occupants of the room moved to aid Elrond, but he waved them back, "Legolas is not after me.  We're seeing how these visions manifest themselves physically.  I do not believe he will harm me."  Elrond stood up now on the alert for any other attacks should they present themselves.

Legolas was muttering in such a way that no one could understand what he was saying.  He suddenly moved as if he was leaving, but stopped mid-stride his back to Elrond.  He seemed to be listening to something or someone.  He started to move again and stopped just as suddenly as before.

Without warning Legolas turned and stalked towards Elrond, the older elf giving ground before the fire he saw raging in the prince's eyes.  Before he knew what hit him Elrond found himself on his back, Legolas straddling him with one hand pressing uncomfortably on his neck.  Aragorn moved to his father's aid, but again, Elrond waved him back, "I'm alright," he managed to choke out.

Everyone in the room gasped as Legolas brought his face within inches of Elrond's and then proceeded to lick the side of Elrond's face!  Legolas pushed Elrond back onto the bed before climbing off and stalking away.  As everyone else tended to Elrond, Aragorn watched Legolas snatch up his bow and an arrow.  Elrond managed to reassure everyone else and stood back up only to freeze as he found Legolas pointing a fully drawn bow at him.

"Stop."

The tone of the single word sent shivers down the spines of everyone present as well as the absolutely cold expression on the prince's face.  No one moved as Legolas' arm began to shake.  Legolas suddenly let up on the bow, letting the arrow clatter to the floor as his eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave way beneath him and he crumpled to the floor.

Aragorn noticed that even as Legolas fell he held onto his bow with a death grip, his body curling protectively around it once he was on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aragorn exclaimed as they all stood looking at the crumpled unconscious figure on the floor.

Please review.


	11. Going Back Part III

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 11:  Going Back Part III**

Tim gazed at Janessa's receding back, rubbing his neck where Janessa had choked him.

_Still has that same fire.  Thought she woulda forgiven me by now though.  Forgot how strong she was.  If anything she's gotten stronger._

A wry grin crossed Tim's face at the thought of the marks that he was sure he already sported on his neck.

_How am I going to explain this one to the commander?  God!  She is still as hot as ever!_

Janessa could barely feel her arms.  She felt like she would throw up at any moment.  She pulled over into the Academy cemetery as she realized her arms were shaking so bad she could barely keep the bike going in a straight line.  Normally she could draw strength from the powerful machine, but she was too rattled at the moment.  She drove to the upper portion of the cemetery, positioning her bike behind the Polaris tower.

She climbed off and started looking for a specific pair of headstones.  She finally found them after several minutes of stumbling.

Shannon Garner

1978-1998

Class of 2000

Stephanie Pashenco

1977-1998

Class of 2000

"Hey guys.  Bet you weren't expecting to see me back here, well, ever.  I just need to talk to someone right now and just hide.  No one will look for me here.  You were both there for me until you were killed.  Fate has a truly cruel sense of humor.  I just ran into that asshole Tim."

Janessa finally gave into the shaking that had been threatening to take over.  Her legs gave out and she sat down hard on the grass.  She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  Janessa thought back to when the two friends before her had died.

Flashback to summer before sophomore year

SERE training:  Watching from across the road as Stephanie was treated by medics for "altitude sickness."  Janessa watched Stephanie thrash around on the ground, the medics unable to contain her convulsions, her back arching up as a scream ripped loose from her chest.  Janessa shuddered as Stephanie suddenly fell quiet.  An ambulance pulled up then blocking her view.

_She didn't die of altitude sickness.  She wasn't dehydrated.  Stephanie was poisoned and the Academy covered it up.  She had something big on someone for them to go to the effort of replacing her iodine tablets with something else._

"It had something to do with the scandal that just recently broke here.  Either you were attacked or you got your hands on something that showed the cadre were covering it up."

_Shannon__ died of a heart attack a week after SERE.  He had a heart murmur so bad he got a concussion and had to be life-flighted out to __Denver__ from the woods.  Knowing full well he had that heart condition they let him go back out to the woods and finish SERE._

"They knew it could kill you and they didn't bother to treat you or even medically discharge you.  The Academy's negligence prematurely ended your life.  So why am I still here?  Why haven't they come after me yet?"

_Wait a minute.  Tim.  They've sent Tim after me.  This whole ESPN thing with me being the ONLY female and it just coincidentally taking place where they do SERE training?  _

Janessa stopped shaking and started getting truly angry as the pieces of a puzzle she was previously unaware of started falling into place in Janessa's head, realization dawning.

_Why didn't I see this before?  If it sounds too good to be true, it usually is.  Especially when it applies to me.  It's a set-up.  This is all one big elaborate trap.  _

"Now the question is, can I evade this trap now that I know about it?  Should I just leave now?  Or should I play their little game and show them what fools they are?"

Janessa looked at the two headstones before her.

"If I leave and do nothing they win because my image is ruined and they'll just find another way to get to me.  If I go ahead with this competition I could die, unless I take some serious precautions.  I'm gonna need some serious help if I'm to survive this.  Time to call in some favors."

_I don't know how exactly I'm gonna pull this off, but so help me god I WILL NOT LOSE.  I should have been dead years ago, but I've escaped death so many times.  Hell, I've been living with one foot in the grave pretty much my entire life.  That might explain my extreme fascination with vampires.  Well, this is one little fly that spied the web in time.  Now let's see if I can make it all backfire as well._

New resolve bringing strength to her limbs, Janessa stood up, brushing herself off.  She tugged at the hem of her jacket and made sure Legolas was still secure on her back.  She took a moment to look at the headstones one last time.

"I will not fail you.  Vengeance will be ours.  Thank you guys.  You gave me some clarity.  I needed it."

Janessa made her way back to the bike and remembered something.  She proceeded to undo a small external zippered pouch on one of the saddlebags and feel around in it.  After a minute she came up with a small key to a safety deposit box.  _Now if I can just remember which bank I have to go to._  She placed the key in an inside pocket of her jacket, patted it to be sure it was secure and climbed onto her bike.  _Banks are closed now.  I'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what's in the box Stef gave me this key for._

With that last thought Jan hopped on her bike and roared off toward the North Gate, a plan forming in her mind.

review review review….


	12. Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 12 - Human**

Aragorn and Elrohir had picked Legolas up off the floor from where he had fallen.  They laid him on the bed in pretty much the same position he came to rest on the floor, on his side, his form wrapped around his bow in a death grip.  As soon as the brothers had placed Legolas on the bed he started shaking uncontrollably.

Elladan had pulled a chair to the side of the bed, which Elrond now occupied, rubbing his neck gingerly.  Gandalf stood behind the elf lord, his staff in one hand, the other resting heavily on the back of Elrond's chair.

"This is not good," Gandalf observed, watching Legolas' trembling form.

Aragorn and Elrohir had started away from the prince as soon as he started shaking.

"He is still trapped within the vision," Elrond spoke, his voice rough, noticing the still-glazed look of Legolas' eyes.

"Ada," Elladan breathed, noticing the raw look of the marks on Elrond's neck.  He moved to treat them, only to have his hand slapped away by his father.

"Now is not the time Elladan.  I will be fine.  Legolas is our primary concern at the moment.  Worry about him.  There will be time to tend to me later," Elrond admonished.

Aragorn looked to his father and Gandalf from his place by the head of Legolas' bed.  "Is there nothing we can do for him?  Do we have to just sit here?"

"Estel, what would you have us do?  We do not know how these visions work nor do we know how pulling Legolas prematurely from one of them may affect him," Elrond pointed out.

Gandalf chose that moment to assert himself.  "If I understood the prince correctly, in all the visions he has found himself in the place of this female, reliving memories of experiences that happened to her along with her.  In all other instances she was on the receiving end of the attack, but it would appear that she was the aggressor on this occasion."

"If that is true, what about the state Legolas is in now?  Is she in the same state?  Is he experiencing everything at the same time as she-?"  Elrohir was suddenly interrupted by Legolas murmuring from his position on the bed.

"They were murdered."

Everyone was stunned into silence as they stared at the prone form on the bed.  

"Whenever Legolas comes out of this he is going to have some questions to answer," Elladan observed from his position near Elrond.

Elrohir decided that was the moment to inject some humor.  Gesturing wildly towards Legolas, he posed an unbelievably comical figure as he stated matter-of-factly, "I take it back.  I sooo do NOT want to know what is going on in that elf's head right now!"

Legolas had stopped shaking, but his body was still wrapped around his bow.  He was clearly still lost in whatever place he had gone to.  

Aragorn decided then to vent his already pent-up anger, "Who is this female?  Why is she doing this to him?  Why can't we stop this?"

Everyone was too caught up in Aragorn's rant to notice Legolas shakily sitting up on the bed.  His quiet words stopped Aragorn in his tracks.

"She's human.  And she's about to walk headlong into a trap."

please please review.


	13. Hacker

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 13: Hacker**

Janessa sped toward the North Gate debating where to look for the individual she needed to talk to.  As she roared past the guard shack she raised her left hand off the handlebar to render a one-fingered salute to USAFA before turning onto the freeway on-ramp.  Janessa headed toward the other end of the Springs.

_First I'll try that little spot over by the Golden Bee.  If he's not there, I'll head over to Manitou.  The Golden Bee…now there's a place that has a wonderful history with the Academy.  Those fuzzy bee stickers were everywhere.  If I remember correctly…_Jan dodged between two cars as she roared toward Union Avenue.  _You put a fuzzy bee sticker under the brim of your service cap for every civilian you banged in the dorms and didn't get caught.  That place is such a joke.  Core values my ass.  "Integrity first.  Service before self.  Excellence in all we do."  I believe that last part.  Excellence in all we rape and assault._

Janessa cut between another couple of cars, getting off the freeway.  She drove slowly down the road, rolling her eyes as she passed the Golden Bee.  

_Just a little further now…Ah!  Here we go._

Jan turned into a side alley leading to the back entrance of a computer shop.  She'd already spotted the CLOSED sign out front so she went around back.

_C'mon Jason, I know you're here.  You live, eat, sleep, and breathe this shop._

She pulled up to the back entrance, noting the beat-up hatchback in the parking lot and the lighted outline of the door.

_I know you're in there._

Jan parked her bike and climbed off, noticing the light around the door suddenly wink out.

_Ah.  Up to no good are we?_

Jan tried to compose her face, even going so far as to wipe the smile off and stomp on it.  This only caused her grin to widen.

_Enough already._

Jan proceeded to pound on the door yelling, "OPEN UP!  THIS IS THE POLICE!" and burst into uncontrolled laughter, stepping back from the door.  She could see someone was looking out the peephole, when the door was suddenly thrown open.

"You are such a BITCH Janessa!"

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."  Janessa strode to up to the man, catching him up in a bear hug.  "Jason!  My man!  How's my favorite hacker doing?"

Jason pulled back from the embrace, looking Jan in the eyes, "Hacker?  I don't know what you're talking about," he laughed.  Jason took a step back taking a moment to look Janessa up and down.

Janessa struck a defiant pose under the scrutiny; head tilted back, a haughty look on her face.

"Damn girl, you gone feral on me?"  Jason asked as he took in the leather and the bow and quiver strapped to her back.

"Something like that," Janessa replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jason took several steps back turning to reenter the shop.  He looked back over his shoulder, "So you coming with?"

"I'm there," Janessa answered, following Jason into the shop, turning as he closed the door and engaged the multiple locks.  Janessa raised one eyebrow and commented, "Paranoid much?"

"You know me.  Better safe than sorry," Jason responded with a shrug.

Jan laughed as she clapped her friend on the shoulder, "You are never gonna change, man."

"I hope not."

Janessa followed Jason into the back room of the computer shop he owned.  The small room was every computer geek's dream come true.  Everywhere you looked there were monitors and computers, each one performing multiple tasks.

Jason had sat down in a rolling chair before the bank of terminals.  "You are so lucky I didn't wipe out all the drives when you yelled, 'Police!'  Damn lucky I recognized your voice after all this time."

"Up to no good as always," Jan shook her head.

"So what can I do for you?  I imagine you have a good reason for being here, other than a social call on an old friend.  You never do anything without a purpose girl, so spit it out.  How can the master help you today?" Jason queried.

"Perceptive as always, gotta give you credit man, you never lose that edge," Jan commented.  "You're right, I do need something.  I'm counting on those pack-rat tendencies of yours to pay off.  You remember those NVGs I left with you when I got the boot?  I need them, like, now."

"Sheesh girl, you don't ask for much do ya?" Jason complained.  "Lucky for you, I AM a pack-rat, and an organized one at that.  I got what ya need right here."  Jason slid over to a cabinet in a corner, standing up to remove a box from the top shelf.  He slid back to Jan.  "Voila!" he announced, handing the box to her.

"You're good.  I ever tell you that?" she responded, opening up the package.

"Not nearly enough.  Not nearly enough."

Janessa pulled the advanced Night Vision Goggles out of the box, checking them over.

"The battery pack is fully charged and everything should be in working order.  Kept them in good shape 'cause you never know when you might need something like that," Jason explained, smiling at the kid-in-a-candy-store grin on Jan's face.

"No doubt about it.  You ARE the MAN," Janessa affirmed, sliding the goggles back into their carrying case.

"Hey, I'm sure you're in a hurry, but if you get a moment, Miss I-Have-A-Gold-Medal, stop by and actually stay in touch this time, ok?"  Jason requested.

"I will do my best.  You know what to do if I drop off the grid, right?" Janessa reminded.

"Hon, all the safeguards are in place.  The appropriate authorities will receive those 'packets' and USAFA will go up in flames, or at the very least suffer some serious wildfires," he answered, smirking.

"Don't forget the little 'electronic storm' we engineered," Jan pointed out.

"How could I forget?  I have to reset the system every 36 hours or bye-bye defense network.  Best program I ever co-wrote.  Make judgment day look like a joke," Jason bragged.

Janessa rolled her eyes.  "And THAT is why we never worked out, Mr. I'm-All-About-Global-Domination."

"Get out of here.  You have better things to do than stand there stalking to me.  Go raise hell," Jason cajoled Jan as she headed for the door.

"Thanks.  You should know, buddy," Jan returned as she undid the numerous locks so she could get out.  She opened the door to find Jason behind her, ready to lock up.  "Don't you ever get claustrophobic in here?"

"No.  Now give me a hug and go the fuck away.  You bother me," Jason admonished, giving Jan a one-armed hug as he practically shoved her out the door, closing it with a resounding slam and multiple clicks.

"Love you too man!" Jan yelled as she walked toward her bike.

_That man is a complete nut.  __Mission__ #1 accomplished though.  It's too late to get anything else done.  Might as well head back._

Jan stowed the NVGs in one of the saddlebags, climbed onto her bike and zoomed off toward her sponsors'.

_I need some serious sleep.  Between the time trial, practice and that Tim fiasco I am wiped._

Janessa had to fight to keep her eyes open and the bike between the lines.  Just as she reached Woodman Ave. the rain that she had smelled in the air all day came pouring down on her.  The cold rain helped wake her up somewhat.

_Good thing my leathers are waterproof.  Might want to wear the trench coat next time though.  Almost there._

Jan pulled up to the house and punched the pass code into the keypad to open the garage.  She walked the bike in and hit the button to close the door.  Jan failed to notice through the heavy rain the blacked-out suburban parked up the street.

From his position in the blacked-out truck Hayden watched the target enter the garage and close the door behind her.  He ran his hand through his short golden blonde hair.  Tim had called Hayden after she has left him at the overlook.  Like Tim, Hayden knew Janessa from the Academy and was far less likely than another operative to underestimate her abilities.  Hayden smiled, rubbing the scar on his left forearm that reached from his wrist to the inside of his elbow, remembering his last encounter with the exceptional female.

Flash to five years prior

Hayden walked confidently into the dojo just as Janessa had finished locking up all the practice equipment.  Hayden had waited until her lesson was over and all her students had left before approaching her.

Janessa's back was to him as he entered the converted racquetball court.  He threw a scorn-filled look at the shrine in the corner before clearing his throat.  

"I heard you as soon as you opened the door."  Jan glanced over her shoulder.  "Take off your boots if you intend to continue."

Hayden looked down at his combat boots and snorted, continuing forward, disregarding Janessa's warning.  Before he had taken two steps forward Hayden found himself flat on his back, Janessa's foot pressing painfully into his throat.

"I told you to remove your boots," Janessa demanded.

Hayden smiled through the pain, grabbing her foot and twisting.  Janessa turned with the twist, wrenching her foot free, hitting the mats and rolling back to her feet crouched in a defensive position.  Hayden pulled himself to his feet, facing off against her.  Janessa watched him from her crouched position, eyes narrowed, as he stepped back to the door, closing and locking it.

He turned back to her announcing, "I heard you liked it rough.  Now, let's see what you've got," as he stalked toward her, mistaking the look on her face as fear.  

He was almost upon her when she lashed out at him with her right leg, spinning out on her left.  She just caught his right foot as he tried to evade with her kick, causing him to stumble backwards.  Janessa took advantage of his instability, kicking out again with her right leg, aiming for his chest.

Hayden recovered faster than Jan had anticipated, catching her foot before it hit his chest.  He tried the same twisting maneuver again to the right, expecting to put her into the mats.  Janessa surprised him by leaping off her other leg, turning in the air in the direction of his hands, bringing her free leg up to hit him in the side of the head, using a move he'd only seen performed in movies.  

Janessa hit the ground hard and rolled away, trying to put distance between them.  The wind knocked out of her, Jan got up slowly, trying to force air back into her protesting lungs.    She brought her hands up before her in a defensive stance, left foot and hand forward, arm extended, weight balanced on the balls of her feet, right hand held close to her chest.

Hayden stumbled for a minute, shaking his head, trying to clear his vision and get the ringing out of his head.  Janessa decided to use that moment to take the offensive, rather than waiting for him to come after her.  She ran full-force at him and he dodged to the side, just like she anticipated.  She hit the wall behind him, taking two steps up it, pushing off backwards doing a handspring over his shoulders.  Her hands gripped his shoulders as she flipped over him, her body tucked into a ball.  She kept her grip, her feet contacting with his upper back as her weight and momentum pulled him backwards and down.  Janessa rolled back as she hit the ground, keeping her momentum going, taking Hayden with her.  As she rolled she straightened her legs, sending him flying half-way across the room.  

Hayden landed hard from Janessa's throw all the air knocked out of him, his mind still reeling that she had pulled off a move you usually needed wires to do.  _What the fuck just hit me?_

While Hayden lay stunned on the floor, Janessa moved quickly to the door, undoing the lock and pulling the heavy door open.  She was almost out when she felt a hand grip her short hair and yank her back.  She tried to resist the pain, but it was too much and she had to step back, gasping.

Using her hair as leverage Hayden yanked her back into the dojo and shoved her away from the door.  He pushed the door shut again and slammed home the lock.  "Where you think you're going?  Party just got started."

Janessa lay on the mats where he had thrown her.  She wasn't at full strength as she had been teaching all afternoon.  _He waited until he knew I'd be exhausted._  She'd already used up most of her remaining strength with the two powerful moves she'd executed.  _He's still fresh.  He planned this out._

Hayden smiled as she retreated before his advancing form.  _She hasn't even cried out yet.  Not even for help.  Not that it would ever come.  Gonna make the cunt scream._

Jan crab-walked backwards away from Hayden, trying to avoid him.  _I don't know what exactly he wants other than to hurt me._  She kept backing up until she found herself backed into a corner.  Jan looked up into Hayden's maniacally smiling face, finally feeling fear seep into her.

Hayden reached down, dragging Janessa to her feet by her throat.  "You're not very nice are you?  Throwing me around like that.  Gonna have to teach you the proper way to greet your superior."

Janessa's eyes widened at Hayden's last comment.  _He's gonna rape me and leave me for dead._  "You'll have to kill me before I'll ever let you touch me," Janessa managed to choke out around Hayden's hand.  She lashed out with on dangling foot, managing to catch him in the side of the knee.

Hayden dropped her, howling in pain, gripping his knee.  As Janessa tried to get past him, Hayden's hand flashed out, gripping the inside edge of her collar.  She kept going, her shirt tearing wide open.  Hayden's other hand came up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

Janessa's free hand dropped to the small dagger she had hidden, strapped to her thigh.  Retrieving it, she dragged the point from the inside of Hayden's elbow all the way to his wrist.  He let go of her, now screaming, clutching his arm to his chest.  Hayden dropped down to his heels, then his side, curling up into a fetal position.  

He didn't even see her leave.  All he heard were her parting words through the haze of his pain, "You shoulda taken off your boots."

Flash back to the present

_She must have called the paramedics as soon as she left.  It took no time at all for them to get there.  Never told anyone what happened either or I wouldn't be here today.  Not that anyone would have believed her._

Hayden picked up the cell phone on the seat beside him, hitting the speed dial.  He put the phone to his ear, waiting for the person to answer.  "Yeah, it's me.  She's here.  Doesn't look like she's going out again tonight.  Yeah.  Got it."  Hayden flipped the phone shut, started up the suburban and drove away, his assignment completed for the night.  He threw a one-fingered salute toward the house as he passed it by.

Unaware of what had transpired outside Janessa had cleaned up and was crawling into bed.  She wrapped herself around Legolas, humming softly against the bow to sooth her nerves and relax herself a soft warmth growing between her thighs.  "Alright baby, no more bad dreams tonight right?" she addressed her bow.  Janessa closed her eyes, letting sleep take her away, her body rubbing ever so slightly against her beloved bow.

Eyes closed, I wake slowly.  As my conscious mind awakens, I become aware.  Aware of feather-light fingertips gently tracing the contours of my face.  The owner of the fingertips noticing my growing awareness draws the backs of his fingers against my cheek, trailing the tips along my jaw line as he brings his hand around to gently cup my face.  

I lean into his warm touch, turning slightly to place a feather kiss on the inside of his wrist.  I rub my cheek against his palm, encouraging further attention.  Through it all I keep my eyes shut, wondering what is to come next.  

His hand lightly leaves my face my face as he intertwines his long slender fingers with mine.  He squeezes my hand gently, but does not let go.  His other hand begins to trace shifting patterns across my face and neck.  His fingertips trail down my arm as he nuzzles his face in the curve of my neck.  He smells of musk and rain and the forest at night, the unique scent that is only his filling my head.  

I turn my head slightly, tongue darting out to trace the outline of his ear, flicking teasingly over the pointed tip.  My actions elicit a loud groan from his lips as his hips rock forward involuntarily.  "Melamin," he moans, voice husky as he turns his head away from my ministrations, not wishing to lose control so soon.

He lays his head in that soft place where my shoulder slopes down toward my breast, his long hair falling over my shoulder and across my chest.  His fingertips continue their exploration, trailing across my stomach to play with my belly charm.  He turns his head, placing a light kiss on my collarbone before returning his attentions to my stomach.  He toys with the fierce dragon, tugging lightly on its tail, the red jeweled eyes glaring at him.  He leans forward, hair trailing across my skin, placing a kiss on my stomach, just above the charm.  

He reaches back up, tracing the curve of my jaw with his nose while his hand rests on my waist.  The fingers of his other hand are still twined with mine.  I bring my free hand up to rest on the back of his arm.  He slowly trails his nose down the side of my neck and back up.  He teases me with the touch of his face, his nose, and his lips against mine.  

He circles my lips, brushing kisses across my fluttering eyelids, gliding his lips ever closer to mine and then withdrawing.  He traces the curve of my ear with just the tip of his nose, barely making contact.  Our breath comes shorter.  Our hearts beats faster.  My hand has trailed down from his arm to rest on his chest.  I can feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat through his chest.

I yearn to open my eyes, but I am hesitant to reveal what lurks in their depths.  He finally captures my lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, lips lightly brushing against mine.  He slowly deepens the kiss as I slide my free hand around to his back, pulling him closer.  

He brings our joined hands up beside my head as he begins a slow exploration of my mouth.  His lips part slightly as he lightly teases my lips open with his tongue.  Our tongues begin a slow dance tasting and teasing as the kiss intensifies.

I pull him closer, drawing my fingertips through the long ash-blonde hair on his head, gripping him firmly.  I pull him on top of me, the full length of our bodies touching, though his is taller, fitting together perfectly.  He holds his weight on his elbows allowing him room to move.  Every nerve is on fire, screaming at the contact.

I slide my right leg up, foot flat on the bed.  Smiling into the kiss I use the leverage to flip him over onto his back.  Giggling, we look into each others' eyes as I end up on top, long red hair falling around our heads, my legs straddling his hips, our chests pressed together.

We gaze deeply into each others' eyes foreheads lightly touching.  I lean my forehead back.  Eyes still locked, I stick my tongue out at him.  

His hands rested on my hips as we flipped.  He looks at my tongue, scrunches up his nose in that cute way that is only his slides his hands to my waist and proceeds to start tickling me.

I immediately let out a squeal, sit back on his hips, curling my arms protectively against my torso, squirming away from his tactile grip, giggling uncontrollably.  After twisting side to side trying to escape his grasp to no avail I decide to launch my own attack.  

Still twisting away from his hands I start frantically brushing my fingertips over his defined washboard abs.  He reacts instantly, muscles contracting, pulling him up into a sitting position.  My frenetic actions force him to grab my wrists.  

He holds them in front of me, before his chest.  Our movements stopped, we lock eyes, our breath catching in our throats.  I raise one eyebrow at him and wiggle my ears.  He rolls his eyes at me stating, "You know very well I can't do that."  He mimics my eyebrow as I continue to waggle my fingers in his direction.  He lets go of my wrists to pull me flush against his chest, trapping my hands between our bodies.

He reaches in for a kiss.  At the last moment, I turn my head, licking his nose instead.  He falls back sputtering, "You are impossible!" as I fall back onto my hands.  I'm seated between his legs, my feet on either side of his hips.  

As he wipes his face I gaze out from beneath my red tresses teasingly blowing a raspberry at him.  "You will not get away with that!"  He growls at me.  "Oh really?"  I ask, tongue still extended.  I pull my legs up under my chin, resting it on my knees, still grinning.  

His face takes on a serious cast as he swings his legs behind him.  He moves with elfish predatory grace as he stalks on hands and knees down the bed toward me.  I let out a squeak as he pounces on me, trapping my head between his hands on either side, his hair forming a blond curtain around us.

A wicked grin on his face, he proceeds to drag his tongue up the side of my face eliciting an "Eeeewwww!!!" out of me.  Laughing, he reaches down and captures my lips in a searing kiss.  I feel electricity crackle all the way down to my toes.  

He holds his weight on his forearms as he trails kisses along my jaw, down my neck and back up to my mouth sending flashes straight to my core.  I moan softly into his mouth, bringing my hands up to either side of his face, drawing my fingertips over the tips of his ears.  A baritone rumble erupts from his chest as he starts to purr in response, the deep sound vibrating my body.

He rests his weight on one forearm while his other hand slides down my side, coming to rest on my hip.  I draw one leg up, wrapping it around his hip.  I draw my other foot up next to his other hip trying to get enough leverage to flip him over again.  I finally get my foot in the right position and flip us over, right over the side of the bed!

We land on the floor in a tangle of sheets, giggling uncontrollably.  We laugh at each other as we try to disentangle ourselves from the sheets and each other.  He starts to get up and I push him back down into the pile of blankets.  As he goes down he snags a pillow off the edge of the bed and swats me with it.  

I hit my bottom, face aghast.  "You are sooo gonna pay for that!"  I exclaim, grabbing the other pillow off the bed.  "Am I?"  He asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  I swing the pillow at him, missing completely.  He laughs as the pillow catches him upside his head on my backswing.  He falls on the bed, catching my pillow in his free hand.  Using his grip for leverage, he yanks on the pillow.  

Torn between letting go and being defenseless and holding onto the pillow, I end up sprawled on the bed next to him.  He lets go of the pillow and I use the opportunity to whap him again.  Laughing throughout, he whaps me right back.

Feathers begin to fly as we frantically smack each other with the pillows.  Breathing hard, he drops his pillow, tackling me to the bed.  My pillow ends up wedged between us.  A few feathers puff out of the pillow as our breathing begins to slow.  

He reaches down to catch my mouth in an unbelievably sweet, tender kiss; infused with so much feeling it takes my breath away.  My hands still grip the pillow as he pulls far enough away to gaze into my eyes.

The intensity of his gaze causes my heart to skip a beat.  I find myself holding my breath.  He catches a chill and I watch, captivated, as his taut muscles move beneath his skin as he shivers.  I feel goose bumps rise up on my arms as I watch him.  With a shake of his head he throws off the chill and reaches between us grasping the pillow. 

He pulls the pillow from between us as he leans forward pushing me onto my back.  He captures my mouth again, his kiss more demanding as my legs wrap around his hips.  He brushes one hand over my nipple causing me to moan into his mouth, my hips arching into his, the hard length of his erection fully evident.  I run my hands up his back nails digging in, not wanting this sweet torture to end just yet.

Janessa sat up straight in bed, the alarm screaming on the bedside table.  She slapped it roughly, silencing it.  

_That was one HELLA dream!  Whew!  Gonna need a cold shower after that.  It was so damn REAL!  _

Janessa suddenly became aware of the sticky wetness between her legs, her mind registering just how real her body's reaction to the dream had been.  Jan looked down at her bow, which her legs were still wrapped around.

_Damn Legolas!  You are one hell of a lover!_

"Can you tell me are you happy now?" - Michelle Branch


	14. Dream A Little Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 14: Dream a Little Dream**

Elrohir stopped moving mid-wave, his arms stuck out to the sides, his mouth open in an "O".

All eyes were focused on Legolas as Elladan slipped behind Elrohir, closing Elrohir's mouth with a snap and pushing his arms down.  This earned Elladan a nasty look from his twin.

Legolas' eyes refused to focus for a moment before they landed on Elrond.  Legolas took in the purpling marks on the elder elf's neck.  Legolas' eyes locked with Elrond's as he spoke, "I did that."

It wasn't a question.  Elrond caught the look of sorrow and shame reflecting in Legolas' eyes before he turned away from the group.

Elrond stood from his seat, motioning for Gandalf to take it as he went and sat on the end of Legolas' bed.  

Legolas stared at the wall, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  He flinched away as Elrond touched the prince's leg.

"Legolas," Elrond spoke softly, waving his sons back as they tried to approach the bed.  "Legolas Greenleaf!" Elrond spoke again, sternly this time.  

When Legolas finally turned his head back, Elrond could clearly see unshed tears shining in the fair elf's eyes.

"Legolas, this," Elrond motioned to the marks on his neck, "is not your fault.  You were not in control."

"I attacked you," Legolas' words were barely a whisper.

"No, YOU did not.  I will not discuss this further.  You are not at fault here.  No one is.  You have no control over how or when these visions manifest themselves.  Although I may have thought of a solution to that," Elrond reassured the now trembling elf.

Elrond looked over his shoulder at Gandalf who had taken his previously vacated seat.  Gandalf met Elrond's questing gaze and raised his eyebrows in an expression of, Who, me?  Elrond frowned at the old Ishtari before turning back to Legolas.  Just as Elrond opened his mouth to speak Gandalf cut him off.

"Elrond and I believe we have come up with a way to, at the very least, minimize the physical aspect of these visions.  There is nothing we can do about what you see and feel, but at least no one will get hurt, most importantly you," the white wizard explained.

As Gandalf started Elrond threw him a look that could only be described as withering.  A lesser being would have caved at it.  As it was, Aragorn caught a glimpse of it and shied away while Gandalf simply ignored it.

_I don't even want to think about how many millennia __Ada__ spent perfecting that look_.  Aragorn shuddered inwardly.

Elrond turned back to the still shaking prince.  As Gandalf spoke Elrond placed a hand on the fair elf's thigh, just above the knee.  Elrond closed his eyes and chanted quietly in elvish, letting the healing powers within him flow into the younger elf until he no longer felt Legolas shaking.  Elrond removed his hand, opening his eyes to find Legolas' gaze locked with Gandalf's.

"How is that possible?" Legolas' whisper was like a prayer, hope hiding in the intonations.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Elrond's face as he answered the question, cutting Gandalf off, as a fleeting look of annoyance passed over Gandalf's features.

"Hypnotism," Elrond declared to a cacophony of silence.  

A small sound off to Elrond's side caused him to glance in that direction where his twin sons were holding each other, obviously trying not to break into hysterical laughter.  Elrond raised one regal brow as the two collapsed on the floor in a twitching pile.

"Yes, hypnotism.  It is very seldom used because we elves so greatly respect the sanctity of the mind," Elrond watched out of the corner of his eye as Estel inched his way over to the still-twitching pile of twins.  Elrond looked back to Legolas, whose gaze had returned to the elf lord.  "What Gandalf and I will do is plant a post-hypnotic suggestion in your mind.  A word, that upon hearing you will be unable to move until you hear the release word."

"But couldn't anyone take advantage of me or accidentally activate it?" Legolas worried.

By now Aragorn was standing over Elladan and Elrohir.  The twins had their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed.  They were whispering and gasping to each other in elvish, trying to conjure a mental image that would kill their restrained laughter.  

Elrohir, "Glorfindel naked…"

Elladan, "No.  Galadriel and Celeborn…"

Stifled snort Elrohir, "Not working…Arwen and Estel in Ada's study…"

A gasp from Aragorn at that last

Elladan, "Still not working…"

Aragorn bent down over the two and interjected his own thought, "The witch-king and Saruman in Osilligath naked…"

The twins' eyes flew open and identical glares were aimed up at their adopted brother.  They had stopped twitching and were screwing up their faces in the most horrible expressions.

"By the Valar…" Elrohir started.  "Estel, that is just…" Elladan continued. "Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both chorused together as Aragorn stared down at his handiwork.

All eyes were on the twins as they sat up on the floor.  All conversation had stopped at their exclamation.

"Thanks Estel.  You really…"

"…know how to spoil the mood."

Elladan and Elrohir surveyed the glare they were receiving from Elrond, the lost look on Legolas' and Gandalf's inscrutable expression.  Looking to each other then back to their audience they exclaimed, "What?!?"

Legolas tried to stifle a chuckle that turned into hiccups.

As Legolas tried to get rid of his hiccups Elrond ignored everyone but the fair-haired elf.  Responding to his concerns Elrond reassured Legolas, "Only I, Gandalf and Aragorn will know the words."

This piece of news was met with outraged shouts from the Perendhil twins.

"Hey!"

"What about us?"

At that Elrond snapped at his elder sons, "Enough!  All we need is the two of you pulling one of your incessant pranks.  The purpose of this is to keep Legolas out of harms' way, not place him in the middle of its path!"

All three brothers shrank back at Elrond's tone.  Elladan and Elrohir beat a hasty retreat to the door murmuring it was late and for Legolas to have a good night as they practically knocked each other over in their rush to get out of the room.

Elrond noticed Gandalf looking out at the darkness that now shrouded the balcony.  It finally dawned on him how late the hour was.  Elrond looked back to Legolas, anticipating the question in the fair elf's eyes, "Tomorrow, Legolas.  Tomorrow we will do it.  Tonight you need your rest.  It has been an eventful day."

"Thank you Lord Elrond.  As always you give me more than I deserve."

Elrond's eyes softened at the prince's formality.  "Think nothing of it child.  I am a healer after all and you are a part of my family as well.  Rest now.  Your body needs to heal."

Elrond stood to find Gandalf already at the door and Aragorn at his elbow.

"Let Arwen take a look at your neck," Aragorn murmured to his adopted father.

Elrond moved to protest, but seeing the concern in his son's eyes he relented, letting himself be pushed out of the door.  

After Elrond passed through the portal Aragorn looked back at Legolas.  "We are right next door.  If anything happens I'm only seconds away."

Legolas summoned a brave smile for his old friend.  "Thank you Aragorn."

"Sleep well, my friend, may your dreams be free of trouble," Aragorn answered as he closed the door quietly behind him.

Aragorn closed the door quietly and leaned back against it closing his eyes.  

"Do not worry yourself Estel.  Legolas should be fine," Elrond reassured his youngest.

Aragorn opened his eyes, looking at Elrond, doubt shining in your eyes, "How can you be so calm about all this?  If anything things have gotten worse.  Legolas attacked you!"

Elrond moved away heading to the next suite of rooms where Arwen was visible in the doorway.  Aragorn followed closely behind as his father entered the room, greeting his beloved daughter.

"You are hurt Ada.  Let me tend to that," Arwen spoke as she drew him over to a soft chair, pushing him into the seat.

As Arwen turned away Elrond looked up at the man who was king of Gondor, standing with his back to the now closed door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Apparently I am missing something here.  Please, explain it to me," Aragorn demanded.

"The nature of Legolas' visions has changed," Elrond spoke slowly.

"Yes, they are manifesting physically and people are getting hurt," Aragorn accused as his wife threw him a warning glance before bending down to attend to her father's wounds.

"There is that aspect, yes, but the relevant point I believe is that this physical manifestation is not new, just different."

Aragorn's gaze softened as he listened, "Go on."

Elrond drew is brows together, eyes closing as Arwen touched a particularly painful spot on his neck.  "There are marks, fading scars all over Legolas that he is hiding."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he sharply drew in a breath.

"Before now, Legolas has been helpless during the visions, experiencing these attacks along with this… woman, as if he were her or part of her.  The exact experience I cannot be sure of.  The point is, he was active this time.  He was actually able to fight and apparently won," his voice strained.

"So what you mean is he, and she by extension are no longer helpless, at the mercy of whatever is happening," Aragorn questioned.

"Yes, something important has changed.  She is no longer helpless.  She is fighting back.  That and events seem to be occurring simultaneously.  Before, Legolas was experiencing the same visions over and over, as if they were memories.  This is different.  It would seem he is experiencing things as they occur.  But not everything…" Elrond trailed off as Arwen glared at him and he tilted his head back giving her better access to his neck.

"No not everything, just events where she is experiencing very strong emotions.  There is some kind of connection between them, that can't be denied.  Perhaps it is the strength of the emotions that activates the link."  Aragorn paused, his face thoughtful as a sudden burst of insight struck him.

Arwen already knew what had been going on.  Aragorn kept no secrets from his wife.  She also had been eavesdropping at Legolas' door for some time while the events of that afternoon took place.  She had barely been able to get to her room when her twin brothers had made their hasty exit.

Arwen happened to look over her shoulder at her husband as inspiration stuck.  She gave voice to the thought that had just entered his mind, "Perhaps this link works both ways…"

In his room Legolas' thoughts were following a vein similar to Aragorn and Elrond's conversation.

Anxiety was flooding Legolas' senses.  Elrond had taken the swatch of silk from Legolas when he was forced to strip and his fingers ached to feel the material between his fingers.  The fabric of his clothing pulled at his wounds.  Elrond's gift had eased some of the pain momentarily, but it had returned with a vengeance.  Everything seemed to hurt and he had acquired several new bruises when he fell to the floor after assaulting Elrond.  

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Legolas slid to the side of the bed, swinging his legs down.  Standing slowly, he kept his weight on his better leg, peeling the sleeping shift off.  He fell back onto the bed with a groan.  Laying flat on his back, he unlaced his leggings, pushing them off his hips.  Sitting up he pushed the leggings down his ankles.  Grimacing, he placed one hand under each knee and lifted, letting his leggings finally drop to the floor.  He sat for a moment, breathing heavily, his forearms resting on his thighs.

Legolas placed a hand on either side of his legs and pushed himself to his feet.  He wavered for a moment before regaining his balance.  He slowly and carefully made his way to the dresser, on top of which sat the bag of silk swatches.  He placed both hands on the dresser, letting his arms take his weight for a moment.  He reached into the bag and felt around for a moment before coming up with a deep green piece of sand-washed silk.  Clutching the piece of fabric tightly in his fist he made his way back to his bed falling onto the mattress.  He rolled to one side, pulling back one side of the coverlet then rolled the other way to free the rest.

Legolas slid between the covers, pulling his bow to him.  He lay on his side, his bow against his chest, ankles wrapped around the lower limb, his left arm wrapped around the upper limb, choosing not to dwell on the sense of relief he felt being in that position.  The wood was warm from him having spent most of the afternoon with it clutched to him.  

The fingers of his right hand rubbed against the green swatch while his tongue moved against the roof of his mouth.  He could feel the tension leaving his body with the movement.  He let his head fall forward, his forehead resting against the bow's upper limb.

Legolas stared blankly out into the darkness surrounding the balcony finally allowing himself to reflect on everything that had happened.

_The visions have changed.  Today's were not simply new.  They did not have the feel of memory that the others had.  There was a sense of immediacy to them, like I was experiencing it as she was, with her, not just re-living it. She is no longer a victim.  She never was, but now she is on the offensive.  She has walked blindly into so many traps and lost, she now has such anger she is walking into another believing she will beat the odds since she is aware this time._

_The visions weren't all violent either.  But all of them have been so emotionally charged her emotions are almost physically palpable.  Emotions.  That must be the key.  The only thing all the visions have had in common are overwhelming strong emotions.  Perhaps the link we have is always there and it just needs strong emotions to active it.  That is an avenue to explore at another time._

Legolas thought back to the vision in the cemetery.  _That is the only time we have been separate in a vision.  All the other times, we were as one.  _Legolas decided to let his mind drift off in a totally different direction.  He led his mind wander over what he had seen.  Long flowing hair the color of blood whipping in the wind; her profile when she turned her head was clean and strong, her jaw set in determination.  He remembered how she had spoken to him like she knew him and trusted him implicitly.  Her tight-fitting leather clothing has left little to his imagination about how it was shaped.  

The material clung to her like a second skin, moving with her.  Her shoulders were broad, yet her figure was balanced.  Her torso cut to a small waist and curved hips.  She was built heavier than a she-elf, her frame tightly muscled but not overly so.  He could clearly see the lines of the muscles in her thighs as she knelt.  When he drew her into his arms he had felt the plane of her stomach and sensed the strength in her back and arms.  They were just as defined as her legs.  

Even before the vision where he drew his bow on Elrond he had realized she was an archer.  When she had grasped his hand he had noticed the calluses there that matched his own.  As he felt the tell-tale tightening in his loins Legolas realized the woman practically screamed sexuality and his body had not failed to notice.  Just thinking about her was bringing him to a heightened state of arousal.  She was a mystery he desperately wanted to solve, in more ways than one.

_Who are you?  I don't even really know what you look like.  All you've given me are a few hints.  I've only seen you from behind and your profile for but a moment.  You're significantly shorter than I am, but strangely, when I held you, you seemed to fit perfectly in my embrace._

_What am I doing?  Getting myself worked up over some mystery woman who has caused me nothing but pain.  But is any of this her fault really?  No one knows how or why any of this is happening.  Maybe there is a purpose here somewhere._

Legolas closed his eyes and let his mind wander where it wanted to, exploring this flaming woman, rather than try to fight it.  As he drifted off to sleep a final thought struck him...

_This is how she sleeps with her bow…_

As I wake up my eyes begin to clear and I blink several times to bring the world into focus.  I look to the beauty lying beside me, my arm draped across her waist.  I smile.  She's still asleep, lost in a dreamland.

I take my hand from her waist and begin tracing the lines of her face with my fingertips, ever so gently, reveling in her presence, not wishing to wake her just yet.

After a while she begins to stir under my touch.  Noticing her growing awareness I draw the backs of my fingers against her cheek, trailing the tips along her jawline as I cup her face in my hand.

She turns into my touch, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.  Rubbing her cheek against my palm she gives her assent for me to continue.  She keeps her eyes shut, clearly reveling in the sensations I can produce in her.

I was already aroused when I woke next to her but the look on her face is quickly driving me to the edge.  I refuse to lose control, twining the fingers of one hand with her smaller ones, squeezing gently.  I keep her hand, reminding myself she is not yet fully awake.  With my free hand I trace patterns across her face and neck, burying my face there to take a deep lingering breath.  She smells like vanilla and honey, the dark and danger, something beyond description.

As I trail my hand down her arm she turns her head, tracing my ear with her tongue.  Before I can turn my head away she manages to tease the pointed tip, forcing a groan from my lips.  My hips rock forward, my erection making evident to her just how close I am to the edge.

"Melamin," I murmur huskily, pulling away slightly, not wanting to lose contact, but needing to regain my control.  She knows exactly how she affects me.

I rest my head above her breast, my hair falling over my shoulder and spilling across her chest.  I let my fingers continue their movements lazily moving to play with the jewelry she has in her belly-button.  I tug on the tail of the angry-looking dragon and move to place a kiss on her stomach.  I still do not understand why anyone would choose to force pieces of metal through their body, but it suits her, her nature, just adding to the puzzle she is to me.

My control finally regained I rest my hand on her waist, turning my head to trace her chin with the tip of my nose.  I gently rub my face against hers teasing her with my lips.  I purposefully avoid her lips, wishing to prolong the moment.  I outline her ear with the tip of my nose, barely making contact.  I can hear her heart race faster as our breaths shorten.  The hand she had placed on my arm now rests above my heart.  I know she is feeling the beat through her palm.

She still refuses to open her eyes.  She is still guarded, despite everything.  She is still afraid I will reject her, afraid that I will not like what I see in her eyes.  I cannot blame her, for all the pain she has experienced.

I finally capture her lips in a lingering kiss, trying to convey to her reassurance.  I deepen the kiss as her hand, now on my back, pulls me closer.  I bring our joined hands next to her head as I slowly and thoroughly kiss her.  I open my mouth slightly, teasing her lips open with my tongue.  As our tongues begin a dance for dominance the kiss intensifies.

She pulls me fully on top of her, her fingers twined through my hair.  Despite my greater height, I observe that we somehow seem to fit each other.  I keep my weight on my elbows, keeping myself from fully pressing into her, knowing full well I'd have to have her right there if I did.  As it is, the length of our bodies touching is driving me wild, my erection throbbing painfully between us.

She smiles into our kiss as I suddenly find myself on my back, her legs straddling my hips, our chests pressed together as our eyes finally meet.  Her red hair forms a curtain around our faces as we look deeply into each other's eyes.  I hesitate to pour the full depth of my feelings into that gaze, hoping she will not recoil.

She leans her head back slightly, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips as she proceeds to stick her tongue out at me!  I wrinkle my nose at her expression and move my hands up from her hips where they had come to rest when she flipped us to tickle her mercilessly.

She squeals, sitting back on my hips, causing my eyes to roll back into my head at the pressure and friction her struggles are causing, but I refuse to lessen my onslaught.  She retaliates, brushing her fingers against my stomach, forcing me to sit up.  I trap her wrists with my hands, holding them in front of my chest.  All movement ceased she raises one of her brows at me and proceeds to wiggle her ears!

"You know very well I can't do that," I tell her as I raise my own brow in a mirror reflection of her expression.  She continues her attempts to tickle me till I decide I've had enough.  Letting go of her wrists I pull her up against me, trapping her hands flat against my chest between us.

I lean my head forward, intending to kiss her again when she licks my nose!  I let go of her and fall back on the bed, frantically wiping at my nose.  "You are impossible!" I accuse, all too aware of her position between my legs.

She looks through the curtain of her hair and proceeds to blow a raspberry at me!  The nerve of this woman!  "You will NOT get away with that!" I warn.

"Oh really?" she taunts me, her tongue still sticking out at me.  She pulls her legs up, tucking them under her chin as I swing my legs behind me, purposefully putting a serious look on my face.  

I stalk towards her on hands and knees, her desire for me clearly written on her face.  I catch her, pushing her back, trapping her head between my hands, my hair falling around us.  I smile a wicked grim as I lean down to drag my tongue up the side of her face, pulling a half-hearted, "Eeeeewwww!!!" from her.

Laughing I drop down to claim her lips in a searing kiss that makes my toes curl.  I keep my weight on my forearms, giving myself room to move as I trail kisses down her jaw and neck before returning to her mouth.

She is clearly aroused by now.  I can smell it, the scent making me throb in anticipation.  She moans softly into my mouth, her fingers rubbing the points of my ears.  A low rumble starts deep in my chest as I begin to purr under her touch.  I wonder that she is the only one who has ever been able to get that response from me.  I slide one hand to her hip as she wraps one muscular leg around my hip.  

Suddenly I find myself flying through the air to end up in a tangle of sheets by the side of the bed.  She had flipped us right off the bed!

Laughing at where we suddenly found ourselves, I try to disentangle us from the sheets.  She gets loose first, pushing me back as I move to stand.  I manage to grab a pillow on the way down, smacking her with it.

She falls back onto the pile of sheets, a look of disbelief on her face.  "You are soooo gonna pay for that!" she warns as she grabs her own pillow off the bed.  I decide to bait her responding innocently, "Am I?" with a suggestive waggle of my brows.  

She takes a swing at me, missing so completely that in my laughter I get caught in the head by her backswing.  The hit sends me onto the bed, but I grab her pillow with my free hand as I fall back.  Deciding I've had enough I yank on the pillow, pulling her onto the bed with me.

Far from having calmed my desire, this little game only served to arouse me further as we swatted at each other in earnest, feathers flying all around.

That's it.  I drop my pillow, tackling her back onto the bed.  He pillow ends up wedged between us and I take that moment to slow my breathing and bring my raging arousal under control.  I watch as several feathers puff out of the pillow in time to our breathing.

She grips the pillow tightly as I reach in for a gentle, lingering kiss, infusing it with every bit of emotion and passion I feel for her.  I pull away for a moment to gaze into her eyes, my own completely unguarded.  Everything I feel is clearly visible there.  I hear her heart skip a beat as I realize she's holding her breath.

A cold breeze blows against my back, causing me to shiver involuntarily.  With a shake of my head I reach between us, pulling the pillow away.  I lean into her, pushing her onto her back.  I capture her mouth again.  This time my kiss is more demanding.  She wraps her legs around my hips as I let one hand lightly brush over her nipple.  Her reaction is immediate.  She moans into my mouth, her nails digging into my back as her hips arch into me, pressing against my already painful erection.  I wonder if I can put up with this for very much longer as I moan along with her.

"LEGOLAS!!!"

Legolas shot up in bed at the sound of someone shouting his name, groaning as his body protested at the movement and fell back onto the bed eyes shut tightly against the bright light streaming in from the balcony.

"Well, at least you're awake now."

Hearing a feminine giggle, Legolas cracked one eye open looking toward the sound of the voice only to be met with the sight of a half-naked Aragorn standing at the foot of the bed with Arwen peeking out from behind him.

"What is going on?  Why did you wake me?" Legolas rasped, his throat feeling like he had not used it in forever.

"I thought something had happened to you.  We heard noises and wanted to make sure you were ok," Aragorn explained, studiously making sure he kept his eyes on Legolas'.

"You were moaning quite loudly," Arwen added, trying to hide her smile behind her hand as her gaze drifted down to the area of Legolas' hips.

Legolas followed her gaze only to realize that his raging hard-on had caused the coverlet to tent rather obviously.  His eyes widening impossibly as he quickly rolled onto his side, pulling up the coverlet, his face flaming red.  

He had awoken on his back, his left arm still twined around his bow, his right hand splayed across his abs, the piece of green silk trapped beneath.  When he had sat up so suddenly, the coverlet had dropped to his waist, exposing his torso and the nearness of his hand to…

"You blush so becomingly Legolas," Arwen teased.

Aragorn looked at her incredulously, as she clearly decided Legolas had been teased enough.  She looked at Legolas' horrified expression and winked, "I'll just leave you boys alone," before slipping out the door, presumably to return to her room.

Legolas' gaze shifted to Aragorn as the man raised his shoulders as if to say, don't ask me where that came from.

"Obviously you are alright.  Good dream?"  Aragorn asked.

Legolas let his head fall back on the pillow.  Looking back at Aragorn's small knowing smile he answered, "You have no idea…"

Go check out my other fics, please.  And don't forget to review!


	15. The Twins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 15: The Twins**

Janessa lay back in bed mulling over the EXTREMELY vivid dream she had.  _That was something else…_  Janessa turned the radio on, still in bed, letting the strains of Evanescence _Bring Me to Life_ flow over her.  

She thought back to when she had first become acquainted with archery.  She was recovering from back surgery after a terrible car accident.  She could no longer perform her katas as before.  The accident had left her weak and unable to move with the ease she had before.  A dear friend decided she should try modern archery.

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors   
  


Jan stared at the strange looking contraption with all those strings.  The compound bow was odd looking.  She felt like the bow was looking back at her, straight through her.

  
  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb   
  


Jan felt like she had died inside, being unable to handle her sword and her body as she had before.

  
  
Without a soul   
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
  


She was hesitant as her friend put the bow in her hands.

  
  
Until you find it there 

And lead it back home   
  
Janessa felt something stir inside her as she struggled to pull back the string, arrow nocked.

Wake me up  
Wake me up inside   
I can't wake up   
Wake me up inside

   
Her friend finally relented at her struggles, helping her bring the bow to full draw.    
  


Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  


The bow called out to her as she tried to hold the arrow on target.

  
  
Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run   
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
  
Janessa finally got the arrow on target and released it, watching as it hit the outer gold ring. 

Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Janessa had lost everything with that crash.  She couldn't teach, she couldn't compete.  Releasing that arrow she felt something she hadn't felt for some time.  Hope.

Now that I know what I'm without   
You can't just leave me

Janessa held her friend's bow like a lifeline, unwilling to give it back.   
  
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life   
  
Janessa insisted on shooting more arrows even though she needed help every time.

Wake me up   
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up   
Wake me up inside   
  
Every time her arrow hit the target, regardless of where, she thrilled at this new experience.

Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up  
  
Her blood sang in her ears, exaulting at the realization that she would still be able to compete.

Bid my blood to run   
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone   
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Janessa was in love.  
  
Bring me to life   
I've been living a lie

There's no faith inside   
Bring me to life

She looked at the bow with unrestrained desire.   
  
Frozen inside without your touch   
Without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead   
  
Janessa couldn't believe what she had discovered at her friend's urging.

All this time  
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
But you were there in front of me   
  


Janessa felt alive like she had not in the months since the accident.

  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems   
Got to open my eyes to everything 

After her first couple of shots, every arrow hit the x-ring, her confidence soaring, she came alive as she held that odd-looking, beautiful bow.  
  
Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here

There must be something more

   
Janessa turned away from the range, back to her friend.  Tears of gratitude shown in her eyes, her face alight, a smile gracing it for the first time in forever.  All the while her hand gripped the bow tightly.

  
  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up   
Wake me up inside   
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside   
Save me 

_That was the moment.  The moment I knew that I would survive.  I would get through it._  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
  


Janessa rubbed her cheek against Legolas' limb, pulling the bow closer for a moment.

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run   
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone.   
Save me

  
  
_If it wasn't for your compound cousin I wouldn't be here today.  You've given me purpose, a life._  She kissed the bow, murmuring, "Thank you."   
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie 

There's no faith inside  
Bring me to life  
  


Janessa sighed, looking at the clock.  _Still have a while before the banks open up and I can get at whatever's in that safety deposit box.  I'll show the key to Pat.  She'll probably know which bank I have to go to._

Janessa climbed slowly out of bed, snagging the small CD player from the bag at her feet and placing it on the end table.  She dug around in the bag for another minute or so coming up with a pair of mini BOSE speakers.  She plugged them into the CD player checking which CD was inside and set it on random play.

_Those speakers are one of my best finds.  Sounds like I've got a full-size stereo in here._

Janessa moved about as the sounds of Alanis Morissette filled the room.

I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone

_Oh yeah, I've got SUCH a great track record with men._

I recommend walking around naked in your living room

Looks down  _Got__ that one covered._  Janessa's hips swayed as she moved about the room.

Swallow it down (What a jagged little pill)

It feels so good (Swimming in your stomach)

Wait until the dust settles

_When the dust settles I wanna see a great big crater where USAFA used to be._

You live you learn

You love you learn

You cry you learn

You lose you learn

You bleed you learn

You scream you learn

_Is it possible to unlearn stuff?  Got lots of knowledge I could do without._

I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone

I certainly do

_Hmmm, school full-time40 hours of work a week all while keeping a 4.0?  Fun fun!_

I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time

Feel free

_Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt, it says, "Don't Go There!"_

Throw it down (The caution blocks you from the wind)

Hold it up (To the rays)

You wait and see when the smoke clears

_Can I watch the Academy burn? Please? Please?_

You live you learn

You love you learn

You cry you learn

You lose you learn

You bleed you learn

You scream you learn

_Ignorance is not necessarily bliss, but the lessons I've learned could have been better taught through other non-violent means._

Wear it down (The way a three-year-old would do)

Melt it down (You're gonna have to eventually anyway)

The fire trucks are coming up around the bend

_Burn baby, BURN!_

You live you learn

You love you learn

You cry you learn

You lose you learn

You bleed you learn

You scream you learn

_Your experiences do shape who you are.  There was a time when I would not change my past.  I'm not so sure now._

Flash to sophomore year at USAFA, senior-level English-Public Speaking

The assignment was to speak about a life experience and how it affected you.

You grieve you learn

Janessa chose something that had affected her deeply and profoundly changed her.

You choke you learn

She talked about the gang rape she suffered at fourteen and the aftermath.

You laugh you learn

The class was eerily silent as she spoke, several holding their breath.

You choose you learn

It was horrible, but it made her stronger.  She chose to be strong, not a victim.

You pray you learn

Janessa posed a question to the class, "If you had the power to go back and prevent this event from ever happening would you do so?"

You ask you learn

The class overwhelmingly responded in the affirmative.

You live you learn

Janessa again shocked the class by telling them she would not change it.  It had so intrinsically shaped who she was, that to take it away would make her a wholly different person.

Janessa came out of her flash-back to find herself with one leg in her pants and the other halfway there.

I'm broke but I'm happy

I'm poor but I'm kind

I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah

The sounds of Alanis still rising around her, Janessa hopped around on one foot for a moment before crashing to the ground.

I'm high but I'm grounded

I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed

I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby

_Really bad time to be reminiscing, girlfriend._

What it all comes down to

Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine

Janessa finally managed to get into her pants.

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is giving a high five

She moved to her boots, humming along with the song.

I feel drunk but I'm sober

I'm young and I'm underpaid

I'm tired but I'm working, yeah

Jan finished with one boot and started on the other.

I care but I'm restless

I'm here but I'm really gone

I'm wrong and I'm sorry baby

She finished with the second boot and stood, surveying the room.

What it all comes down to

Is that everything's gonna be quite alright

Janessa glanced at the CD player, _Is__ it?_

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is flicking a cigarette

She looked about the room, trying to locate her jacket.  Finally spying it under a corner of the bed, she pulled it out and dug around inside the inner pocket till she came up with the safety-deposit box key Stef had given her years ago.

And what it all comes down to 

Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is giving the peace sign

Jan studied the small piece of metal for a moment, turning it back and forth in the light.  _How could something so small be the source of so much trouble?  Assuming I'm right…_

I'm free but I'm focused

I'm green but I'm wise

I'm hard but I'm friendly baby

Janessa's expression turned serious as she let doubt creep in for a moment.  

I'm sad but I'm laughing

I'm brave but I'm chicken shit

I'm sick but I'm pretty baby

_Now I know I'm walking into a trap, but will that knowledge be enough for me to survive this?_

What it all boils down to

Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet

Janessa considered something and returned to her travel bag, first tucking the small key between her breasts.

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is playing the piano

She dug around in the bag until she felt the smooth handles she was looking for and withdrew the items from the bag.

What it all comes down to my friends

Is that everything's just fine fine fine

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is hailing a taxi cab….

As Alanis' voice trailed off Janessa went and sat on the end of the bed, contemplating the two identical, carefully crafted weapons.  The CD player clicked, indicating it was shuffling.  Janessa drew her finger along the flowing gold designs in one handle.  The first strains of the song the CD player landed on wafted to Janessa, sending a chill up her spine.  _Forgot that was on here._  The drums filled her with dread.

You think that I can't live without your love  
You'll see,  
You think I can't go on another day.  
You think I have nothing  
Without you by my side,  
You'll see  
Somehow, some way  
  


_Tim, you will NOT win.  _Her resolve hardened, Janessa put aside the long knives and drew up the legs of her pants.  She drew the zippers of the boots down, then turned back to the knives.  She withdrew them from their sheaths, laying them carefully on the bed.

  
  
You think that I can never laugh again  
You'll see,  
You think that you destroyed my faith in love.  
You think after all you've done  
I'll never find my way back home,  
You'll see  
Somehow, someday  
  
The sheaths had hooks built into their backs.  Janessa clipped each one to the outside of a boot, the body of the sheath inside.  Janessa took a deep breath, drawing strength from the defiant nature of the song playing.   
  
All by myself  
I don't need anyone at all  
I know I'll survive  
I know I'll stay alive,  
All on my own  
I don't need anyone this time  
  


She loosened the laces of her boots before bringing the side zippers back up.  The sheaths went the length of her calves, ending just above her ankle joint, about 10-12 inches long.  They were just the right length that they didn't affect her movements.

  
  
It will be mine  
No one can take it from me  
You'll see  
  


Janessa took up the knives and carefully slid them home.  She proceeded to adjust the boot lacings to accommodate the added masses.  The handles were short for such long knives, but perfectly fitted to her small hands.

  
  
You think that you are strong, but you are weak  
You'll see,  
It takes more strength to cry, admit defeat.  
I have truth on my side,  
You only have deceit  
You'll see, somehow, someday  
  
She drew her pant legs back down, standing and bending experimentally.  The way the fabric moved you couldn't tell there were weapons in her boots.  The handles were not noticeable even to experienced eyes.  
  
All by myself  
I don't need anyone at all  
I know I'll survive  
I know I'll stay alive,  
I'll stand on my own  
I won't need anyone this time  
It will be mine  
No one can take it from me  
You'll see  
  


Janessa drew strength from the words and somber tone of the song, Madonna's refusal to give clear in her voice.  _I will not fail.  I can't.  There's too much at stake here._  

  
  
You'll see, you'll see  
You'll see, mmmm, mmmm 

Janessa looked around the room one last time as the final words of the song solidified her courage and determination to see this thing through.  She reached over and turned off the CD player then headed upstairs to corner Pat.

A/N:Yeah, kinda slow, but the next couple will be faster paced.


	16. The Problem is in Hand

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 16: The Problem is in Hand**

"You have no idea," Legolas murmured.

Aragorn smiled cheekily.  "Really now?  That good?"

Legolas lifted his head from the pillow, glaring at the King of Men.  "Why are you still here?  Clearly I am not in distress, as you believed."

Aragorn held his hands up defensively.  "No need to get hostile," he backed up several steps, trying to hide his grin behind his outstretched hands, "I'm going."  The man quickly made his way to the door, tossing a final comment over his shoulder, "Have fun…"

"You have a dirty mind!" the elf called out to the retreating man.

Aragorn stuck his head back into the room briefly, informing the Prince, "According to Arwen I've been a sewer-dweller for years now, though I'm not sure that's a compliment."  Aragorn closed the door firmly behind him.

Legolas groaned, pulling the pillow out from under his head and holding it down over his face, muttering about twisted elleths and dirty-minded rangers.  

Legolas rolled onto his back, looking down he realized that he was still very much at attention.  He groaned, _Why me?  Clearly this problem is not going away unless I take care of it.  It would seem I have to take matters "into my own hands."_

Legolas drew his left leg up till his foot was flat on the bed, pulling the coverlet away from his persistent arousal.  He closed his eyes bringing to mind the vivid dream he had been woken from.  His eyes snapped open as he realized despite the vividness and immediacy of the dream he could not bring the red-head's face into focus.  _What the hell?  I know I could see her face.  But now, it's all a blank, just fleeting impressions, but I know it was her._

Not willing to spend the rest of his day in increasingly uncomfortable leggings, he closed his eyes again, retrieving the feelings associated with the dream.  His hand closed around the base of his substantial length.  He knew he was rather well-endowed for an elf of his build, or so he had been told.  The elleths he had lain with had barely been able to wrap their hand around it.

He sighed as he began stroking himself, using long strong pulls, losing himself in the memory of the scent of vanilla, honey and he realized… leather.  He flicked the tip with his thumb on every up-stroke, biting his lip to keep his moans quiet.  His hips bucked, pressing his length into his hand as he lost himself in the sensations.  

Suddenly something clicked and it was HER hand stroking him, HER tongue lightly flicking, tasting the head of his arousal.  Legolas clenched his teeth, a low rumble erupting from his chest as her ministrations pushed him closer to the edge.  She ran the lower ball of her tongue stud around the base of his head, making his thighs twitch, a gasp torn from his lips.  He finally lost it as she took his head in her mouth, pressing the front ball of her stud against him, sucking hard.  He bucked into her mouth groaning his release as she sucked him dry.

Legolas' body fell back to the bed as he slowly became aware of the sticky wetness now coating his hand and his softening length.  He sat up quickly for the second time that morning, looking around frantically.  _What the?  She was just HERE!  I FELT her! She…_

The Mirkwood Prince leaned back against the pillows, looking down at himself, realization dawning.  _She WAS here, in a way.  I pulled her here.  So the link does work both ways._

Legolas only pondered this new information for a moment before throwing off the coverlet and moving over to the washstand to clean himself up.  He noted as he moved that he'd be limping for at least another day and everything else seemed to hurt.  At least his bad knee could bear his weight without collapsing now.

He dipped the cloth into the basin of tepid water, wringing it out before cleaning himself off.  As he drew the cloth across his abdomen, his thoughts were draw back to this new dimension of the visions.  One question still remained, _what do you look like?  I cannot see your face in my mind's eye._  A sudden impression struck him, _green eyes.  She has green eyes._

Satisfied that he had removed all evidence of his morning's adventure, Legolas moved to the dresser, withdrawing a pair of soft leggings and a tunic to wear before returning to his bed.  His boots were still by the bed.  

He took the washcloth with him, wiping at the coverlet and sheets as best he could.  His clothes he draped at the foot of the bed as he made it, smoothing out the coverlet making sure there was no visible evidence of what had happened.  _All I need is to hear it from the twins and Aragorn that I got off on a ghost woman whose face I cannot see._

Legolas sat on the now-made bed and dressed slowing, trying his best not to further aggravate his injuries.  Finally clothed, he pulled his boots on and stood, turning to retrieve the swatch of green silk he had placed on the pillow.  His bow now leaned against the side of the bed.  He had decided against leaving it wrapped in the coverlet.

Legolas looked around his room once more making sure he wasn't forgetting anything.  He brought his hand to his hair, realizing he hadn't braided it.  Instead he pulled a short length of leather from his leggings pocket, there for just such occasions.  Foregoing his usual warrior braids, he opted instead to pull his hair into a half-ponytail, effectively getting it off his face.

Placing his hand in the pocket with the silk, he worked the fabric between his fingers, heading next door, moving carefully, and hoping he was interrupting his old friend.

As soon as he left Legolas' room Aragorn had hurried back to his suite, a salacious grin plastered to his face.  Entering the room, Aragorn was greeted with the delightful sight of his wife sprawled on her stomach, wearing nothing at all, making a come hither motion with her index finger.

Unable to restrain himself, Elessar dropped his leggings at the door, sprinted across the room and leapt onto the bed, making both himself and Arwen bounce for a moment before he pinned her to the sheets.  He kissed her soundly as she giggled, pulling the covers up around them as they took care of some frustrations of their own.

Legolas' eyebrows rose toward his hairline at the sounds emanating from Aragorn and Arwen's suite.  He stood there for a moment, closing his eyes and focusing his hearing so he could make out the muffled words.  If anything, his brows rose higher as he realized exactly how dirty a mouth Arwen had.

At the sound of two sets of soft footfalls, Legolas opened his eyes to find the Perendhil twins standing before him.

"Did they…"

"…wake you up?"

Legolas smiled to himself, "Actually they did."

The twins looked at each other nodding and then to the Prince.

"So…"

"…shall we…"

"… do something…"

"… about it?"

Legolas' smile grew, remembering many past years spent as accomplice to the indomitable twins.  "Absolutely.  What do you wish me to do?"

Ooooo…. Cliffhanger!!!  Review please? Pretty please?

**/ REVIEW /**  IT'S RIGHT THERE!!!!!


	17. Turnabout

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 17: Turnabout**

Janessa made her way up the stairs.  The steps going up were actually two sets.  The first set went halfway up to a landing and then turned 180 degrees going the rest of the way to the upstairs front room.  Janessa was walking up this first flight when she tripped on the step before the landing.  She fell forward, catching herself on her hands, hitting the floor with her knees.  

"One of these days my clumsiness is gonna kill me," she muttered.  She remained there, eyes closed, recovering from the quick surge of adrenaline that had rushed through her as she fell.

Janessa opened her eyes and with a start recognized she wasn't on the landing anymore.  The strangely familiar scent of musk, rain and the forest at night hit her nose and she looked down.  Her hand was wrapped around the substantial girth of a male, _DUH!_, pulling on his arousal in long, sure strokes.

_What the FUCK is going on here?_  She looked up the length of his body from under hooded eyes as she dipped her head, tongue darting out to lick and taste the head of his arousal.  _Salted honey?_  The taste was unusual but actually rather pleasant.

Janessa found herself looking upon a superior specimen of a man.  His head was thrown back in the throes of pleasure so she could not make out his features directly.  She could only see his profile from below.  His long hair fell across his shoulders in pale cascades of silk.

She could see the muscles of his jaw clench as she caught the lower bead of her tongue stud against her bottom teeth, extending her tongue to put back pressure against the metal shaft as she ran the front bead around the base of his throbbing head, now using two hands, fingers interlaced to stroke him.  Her fingers simply could not wrap all the way around his girth.

She pressed harder with the stud, circling his head, lapping up his pre-cum.  Her eyes widened as his thighs twitched, a gasp escaping his lips as he tossed his head to the side, his hair falling away to reveal…  

_POINTED EARS!!!  WHAT THE FUCK???  This is not a man!  He's…  He's…an elf!??  OK.  It's cool.  I'm CLEARLY daydreaming.  Dear god I need to get laid BAD if I'm having vivid daydreams like this with no provocation whatsoever!_

Secure in her assumption that this was just a daydream Janessa lost herself in the reactions she was eliciting from her dream-elf.  She decided from the way his hands twisted in the sheets she had tormented him enough.  

She wrapped her lips around his throbbing arousal, relaxing her throat to take as much of him in as she could, noting with pride that her lips went all the way to his base, her hand gently kneading his twin sacs.  She hollowed her cheeks, sucking as she brought her head up, her stud dragging along the front of his length.

The sensation proved to be too much for him and he bucked into her mouth, groaning his release as his essence filled her mouth.  She swallowed the sweet tasting fluid, wondering at the sheer vividness of this day dream.  _Even includes tastes._  She continued to move her mouth over his length until she was satisfied she had sucked him dry.  She sat back on her heels and closed her eyes, licking her lips.

Janessa opened her eyes to find herself sitting back on her heels on the landing.  She suddenly pinwheeled her arms as she almost lost her balance, having leaned too far back.  She shifted back onto her feet, standing quickly to save herself another fall.

_Damn girl.  You are losing it.  First that DAMN good dream and now this.  _She suddenly realized she was breathing heavily, her heart racing.  _Dreams are one thing.  Getting caught up in waaay too vivid visions like that is NOT a good thing.  _

_I am SO losing it!  I can't afford to have something like this happen during the competition, or god forbid, while I'm on my bike.  Get a grip.  _She shook her head, walking up the rest of the stairs.  _Need to stay focused.  No more daydreams.  Though that one WAS pretty real, hot too. _

Janessa pushed the images to the back of her mind as she made her way to the kitchen, greeting Pat who sat at the table reading the newspaper.  Jan rummaged around in the fridge, came up with some leftovers and tossed them in the microwave.  

As she turned back to Pat she pulled the safety deposit box key from her bodice.  Jan walked over to the table and placed it next to Pat's placemat.  The older woman looked at the piece of metal for a moment before picking it up, turning it back and forth in the light.

"Do you know where it's from?" Janessa asked quietly.  The microwave beeped suddenly, making Jan jump.  She turned back to the device, retrieving her now hot leftovers.  Jan moved quickly to sit opposite Pat, watching the woman's expression.

Pat considered the key for another moment before meeting Jan's eyes.  "Actually I do know where this is from."  The older woman passed the key back to Jan.  "You know that older bank down by Citadel Mall?"  Jan nodded.  "That's where it's from."

Jan looked at the key again.  "Huh."  She replaced it in her bodice, looking back to Pat.  "Thank you."  At the older woman's nod and light smile Jan returned to her meal, inhaling it in minutes.  _Some Academy habits never die._  She took the plate and deposited it in the dishwasher before heading back downstairs for her jacket and anything else she might have forgotten.

Please review.


	18. Fruition

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 18: Fruition**

Legolas' smile grew, remembering many past years spent as accomplice to the indomitable twins.  "Absolutely.  What do you wish me to do?"

The two Perendhil looked at each other, smiled knowingly and turned back to the woodland archer.

"Just…"

"…disappear…"

"…for a while."

_Oh this MUST be good.  _Legolas raised one brow.  "Is that all you require of me?"

In unison the twins answered, "Aye."

"I expect to be filled in on any 'happenings' I miss," Legolas acceded.  He turned on his heel and returned to his room, already decided on where he would hide.  The prince snagged the sack of remaining food from the previous day, heading toward the balcony.  

Legolas swiftly tied the drawstring of the satchel to his belt.  He vaulted onto the railing of the balcony and launched himself up, catching the edge of the roof with his hands.  He nimbly swung and pulled himself up onto the sloping tiles.  He carefully made his way up the roof until he sat, straddling the peak.  The prince absently undid the sack from his waist and began munching on an apple retrieved from within, wondering idly what the twins were going to do to the King and Queen of Gondor.

_Meanwhile, within the Last Homely House…_

Elladan and Elrohir watched the prince's receding back for a moment before breaking down into a fit of giggles.  Anyone watching would have sworn the two were not a day over 40 years old.  They were leaning against each other for support in their mirth.

'Ro looked at 'Dan and whispered in between giggles, "You got it?"

'Dan looked back at his sibling, patting his pocket, "Oh yeah."

Elrohir gave his brother a mock salute, moving away down the hall.

Elladan waited until his twin was well on his way before opening Legolas' door just slightly.  He then stood before his adopted brother's door and waited for the signal from 'Ro.

_Now where was Elrohir heading off to?..._

As soon as he was out of earshot of his twin Elrohir began running, yelling at the top of his lungs, "ADA!  ADA!  HELP US!"  He slid to a sudden halt, almost hitting his father as Elrond exited his study at his son's frantic shouts.  Gandalf appeared behind the elf-lord his brows furrowed in apprehension.

Elrond grasped Elrohir's shoulders, forcing the frenetic twin to still his movements and explain.  Elrohir made his breathing appear forced as he gasped, "Legolas… missing… Estel…" tears filled the Elf-Knight's eyes.

Elrond's eyes widened as he grasped the apparent severity of the situation.  _Oh sweet Elbereth.  If Legolas has had another violent vision like last night's…_  "Elrohir, take me to Estel, NOW!"

The younger twin nodded wordlessly and turned about, sprinting back toward where he had come from, his father close on his heels.  When they were close enough Elrohir yelled ahead, "'DAN!"

As the pair turned the corner they were greeted with the sight of Elladan yanking uselessly on Estel's door, mewling noises escaping from low in his throat.  He turned to face his father and younger twin, a stricken expression on his face.

Elrond's anxiety level rose further as he took in his older son's face and Gandalf caught up with the group.

At the question on his father's face Elladan gasped, tears evident in his voice, "We couldn't find Legolas and we heard noises like someone in pain coming from Estel's room.  We banged on the door but he has not answered!  We were afraid…"  He let Elrond fill in the rest of the statement with his own thoughts.

Elrond's face creased with worry the Lord of Imladris strode forward, removing a master key from the folds of his robes.  Elladan hovered closely as Elrond's ears picked up the painful sound of moaning coming from within.  As soon as the door was unlocked Elladan pushed past his father into the room followed closely by the elder elf and the Istari.

As Elladan sprinted across the room calling, "Hi Estel, Arwen!" Elrohir closed the door behind the group and made his escape through Legolas' room and off the balcony.  Elrond nearly tripped over a pair of leggings left by the door before turning his gaze in the direction of the sounds they had heard from outside.  

Elrond and Gandalf were thoroughly distracted by the sight greeting them while Estel and Arwen gazed right back in stunned silence having been caught in a rather compromising position.  Apparently Elrond's dear daughter liked to be taken from ahem behind…

Elladan took the opportunity to empty the contents of the aforementioned pouch into the pitcher of drinking water on a nearby table, ensuring it dissolved before making his own escape out the balcony doors.  The elder twin met his brother on the ground at the base of the tree they had both climbed down and together sprinted off into the woods.

Thoroughly disgusted at his sons Elrond turned away, herding the gaping Istari out of the room.  He pulled Gandalf into Legolas' room next door, wishing to determine if the Mirkwood prince was indeed missing.  Both stopped short at the disarray they found his room in.  

The bedclothes had been torn from the pallet and clothes were strewn about, a table was overturned and the washing basin lay shattered upon the floor.  

"Clearly the twins were not lying about something," Gandalf observed.  

"We need to find Legolas, NOW!" Elrond observed, exiting the room quickly to gather aid in the search for the prince.  He paused for a heartbeat outside Estel's door before pounding on it announcing, "Estel!  Legolas is missing!  We will need your help in finding him!"  The Imladris Lord did not wait for a response, seeking out his seneschal.

_Up on the roof…_

Legolas wondered at the muted sounds coming from the room beneath him.  The twins were doing something in his suite and he was not sure he wanted to know what that was.  There was silence for a while before he heard Elladan's voice and a short time later noticed two identical figures sprinting toward the woods.  

_Aha!  So whatever the plan was, it has been sprung.  The twins did not tell me how long to wait.  _Legolas looked about for a moment, again taking in the view.  He silently slid along the roof until his back rested against a chimney.  

_I think I shall stay here for a while yet.  The peace is nice for a change.  Heh.  No one will think to look for me up here anyway.  From the sound of things my disappearance is part of the twins' plan so until I'm either found or they tell me otherwise, here I will stay._  Legolas settled into his perch, letting his mind wander.

_Back in Estel's room…_

Arwen was using some very unbecoming language to describe exactly what she thought of her brothers and what she planned to do to them when she got her hands on them as Aragorn continued his "attentions."  Both Aragorn and Arwen groaned as someone banged on their door.

The sound of Elrond's voice and the concern clear in it brought them back to the present and with audible groans the two extricated themselves from their embrace.  They quickly cleaned up and found their clothes.  While dressing they each had several glasses of water from the pitcher Elladan had spiked.  Once they had composed themselves the couple headed out to join the search for their friend.

_In the Imladris library, the locale of Erestor's office…_

A clearly disturbed Elrond swept into the corner office unannounced, interrupting a meeting between the councilor and seneschal.  Erestor and Glorfindel looked up from the troop reports they had been going over, taking in their lord's clearly troubled countenance.  

Both elves rose to their feet, Glorfindel voicing the question on both their minds, "What's wrong?  What has happened?"

Elrond answered his seneschal, his words clipped with barely restrained annoyance that was obviously directed at someone else, "Legolas is missing.  He must be found quickly."

Both elves eyes widened at the declaration, Erestor taking in Gandalf's disheveled appearance as the Istari entered the room, clearly short of breath.  Erestor vocalized his concern, "Does this have something to do with the visions?"

Glorfindel's gaze shifted back and forth between Erestor and Elrond.  "Visions?"  Having just returned from an extended inspection of the troops stationed along Imladris' borders the seneschal was unaware of Legolas' condition.

Erestor waved dismissively at the warrior, "I will explain as we gather others to help in the search for the prince.  Suffice to say this is not a good thing."

"I should say it is not," Elrond added.  "Be aware the visions have taken on an outwardly violent aspect.  Anyone finding the prince needs to alert Gandalf or myself.  They should not try to approach him themselves.  He may not be in control of what he does."

Both Erestor and Glorfindel's eyes focused on the barely concealed bruises beneath the collar of Elrond's robes.  The seneschal drew in an audible breath, striding forward to gently pull open the fabric, baring the purpled skin to all eyes.  "Legolas did this?" Glorfindel asked incredulously.

Elrond carefully removed the golden-haired elf's hand from his collar.  "As I said, the prince is not himself.  He is not fully in control of his behavior.  This was not his fault."  He reassured the seneschal, "I am fine.  The bruising is only superficial."

Glorfindel's eyes flashed to Erestor, silently demanding an explanation as the two followed their Lord and the Istari out of the room.  Erestor sighed audibly and launched into a simplified version of the drama unfolding around the Mirkwood prince, quickly filling in the visibly shaken elf.  

Once satisfied he had acquired enough information to approach the problem knowingly Glorfindel broke off from the group, heading out to alert his troops of the situation and deploy them in groups to seek out the missing prince while the others gathered the household staff and sent out word that no one was to approach Legolas if he was spotted.  It was only as he arrived at the soldiers' quarters that Glorfindel realized that Elrond's sons were noticeably missing as well.

_Back to Aragorn and Arwen…_

The couple caught up with Elrond just as he was leaving Erestor to explain to the staff what was happening.

Aragorn slid to a stop next to his foster father.  Before he could apologize for the display witnessed earlier Elrond cut him off.  "I don't wish to hear it.  What you do in the privacy of your bedroom is your business.  Elladan and Elrohir will be appropriately punished when they are found.  We have more pressing matters to attend to now.  You know Legolas well.  Check all the places he may have gone to that others may not consider."  

Elrond turned to his daughter.  "I don't want you going anywhere near Legolas."  He raised his hand in warning.  "I will brook no argument on this.  You know first hand what he is capable of in a vision-state."

Arwen pursed her lips, brow furrowed.  "Then what am I to do?"

Elrond waved in his councilor's direction, "Assist Erestor in coordinating the search and ensuring we overlook nothing."  He suddenly registered both Aragorn and Arwen shifting uncomfortably from side to side.  Aragorn in particular seemed to be restraining himself from reaching toward his nether regions, instead tugging on the hem of his tunic.  "What ails you?"

Both King and Queen quickly averted their eyes murmuring, "Nothing Ada."

"Fine.  Now get to your assigned tasks.  We do not have time to lose."  With that Elrond swept out of the anteroom, Gandalf following close on his heels after pausing to throw an appraising look in the couple's direction.

In reality both Aragorn and Arwen were in a beyond uncomfortable state.  The powder that Elladan had put in their water was the elvish herbal equivalent of Viagra and worked on both male and female.  

Aragorn was sporting a hard-on the likes of which he had not experienced since having seen Arwen immediately after the Quest.  The lacings on his leggings felt like they would burst at any given moment.  Every step was uncomfortable, causing him to walk with a visible limp.  

_What is wrong with me?  Legolas is in trouble!  How can I be this turned-on?  I don't feel aroused but the opposite is obviously the case.  Damnit!  This is extremely embarrassing.  If I don't do something soon I'm not going to be able to walk!_

Arwen was not doing much better.  A constant flood of warmth between her legs had soaked through her panties.  If this continued her undergarments would be soaked through to her dress, causing both herself and others much embarrassment.  Not to mention the fact that her panties rubbed against her nether regions enticingly with every step she took.  She felt like all it would take for her to cum would be to rub her thighs together a few times.

_Estel keeps shifting from foot to foot.  I wonder if he is experiencing this uncomfortable level of arousal.  Is this happening because we were denied completion?  _Sudden insight struck the Queen.  _Elladan!  That bastard must have spiked the water with that herb Erestor reluctantly taught us about when we brought it back from the Houses of Healing.  OOooo!!  My brothers are going to pay for this!_

Aragorn noticed his wife's suddenly hardened features and slid up beside her, whispering so no one else could hear, "What is it?"

Arwen turned her gaze upon her husband hissing, "Elladan spiked the water in our room with an herb designed to, shall we say, stimulate? those in need of assistance in the bedroom."  

Aragorn's eyebrows hit his hairline.  "What?"

Arwen nodded.  "The herb causes a heightened state of arousal, the duration of which is determined by the amount ingested.  We have no way of knowing how much we took or how long we will have to suffer this.  There is no antidote.  If the situation were not so dire we might be able to enjoy this, but under the circumstances, even were we to find release the frustration would not abate."

Aragorn drew his brows together.  "We will have to concoct a suitable punishment for our wayward siblings.  In the meantime I surmise we will simply have to endure this."  The two nodded conspiratorially before separating to attend to their assigned tasks.

_On to Glorfindel…_

Leaving Arwen within the Last Homely House Aragorn nearly ran into Glorfindel as he was returning from having deployed his troops in search of the prince.  The seneschal had been wondering when Elrond's sons would make an appearance.  He was not surprised at the sight of Estel, Erestor having mentioned the Gondorian king's presence during his earlier explanation.  Glorfindel was surprised to note the obviously pained way in which the man walked.

_Interesting.  Estel does not appear injured but moves in the manner of one in great discomfort or pain._  A fleeting suspicion crossed the seneschal's mind and he decided to entertain his curiosity despite the effect it might have on the man.  The elf quirked one golden brow at Estel and asked, "Am I safe in assuming you have fallen prey to yet another of the twins pranks?"

Aragorn winced visibly, confirming the warrior's suspicions.  "Aye.  Is it that obvious?"

Glorfindel suppressed his desire to laugh out loud having seen Estel in many a discomfited state having fallen prey to the notorious twins on more than a few occasions.  The man had been the victim almost as many times as he had played accomplice to the two Perendhil.  "What was it this time?"

The man muttered almost inaudibly.  His voice was so low the golden lord was sure he had heard wrong.  "Did you just say 'viraolia?'"  At the way Estel hung his head Glorfindel knew he had indeed heard correctly.  "Is THAT why you appear in pain?"

At the man's blooming red blush Glorfindel could no longer restrain his laughter.  Tears rose into the crystal blue-green eyes, their color darkening with his mirth to a light emerald.  The blonde elf doubled over, his hands resting on his knees as the full-throated laughter continued to rise from his chest.

Aragorn muttered something unintelligible as he hobbled past the shaking elf, setting off for a secluded glade he knew Legolas' frequented when he wished to be alone.

Registering the man's departure, Glorfindel straightened from his bent posture, brushing the wet trails from his face.  He turned back toward the Last Homely House, intending to report back to Elrond and Erestor the status of his warriors.  Looking up at the structure something caught his eye.  The seneschal narrowed his gaze, focusing on the spot that had caught his attention.  He found what he was looking for again.  Ascertaining that what he perceived was not a trick of the light he set out again to make his report and then indulge his curiosity.

_Back on the roof…_

Legolas had retrieved the swatch of silk from his pocket and was worrying it between his fingers.  He had wrapped the strings of the food pouch around a protruding crag on the roof and was enjoying the play of the sun across his form.  For the first time in a long while he actually felt at peace and untroubled by recent developments.  The prince allowed himself to doze in the soothingly warm sunlight.

_Inside the Last Homely House…_

Glorfindel found Erestor in the large dining hall of the edifice, sitting at the end of one long table a notebook before the darkling elf.  The golden lord quickly moved forward when Erestor perceived his presence and motioned.  Glorfindel quickly made his report and was dismissed by the visibly distracted councilor.

_Now to see if my hunch is right._  The seneschal quickly strode through the House to his own chambers and out onto his balcony.  He turned around, his back to the balustrade as he contemplated the edge of the roof, weighing the options available to him to gain access to the part of the roof he had observed from below.  There was no direct access to that area so he would have to find his own way up to investigate what he had seen the sun glinting off of.

Finally deciding on a course of action the seneschal nimbly leapt onto the railing, walking along it to the point closest to the roof edge.  Moving with an ease and confidence acquired from millennia of training Glorfindel caught the edge of the roof and hoisted himself up, employing a technique similar to the one Legolas himself had used earlier.  

Once up the golden lord crouched on the tiles, mentally orienting himself with his quarry.  Once he ascertained his position relative to the subject of interest he moved on silent feet in that direction, ever mindful of his precarious position on the roof.  Arriving at what he believed to be the locale of what had caught his eye the seneschal found nothing.  He frowned at the chimney before him wondering if he had somehow misjudged the location.

Glorfindel turned his gaze outward, taking a moment to enjoy the spectacular view available from the spot.  It was at that moment his sensitive ears picked up the faint sounds of breathing and fabric rubbing against the roofing tiles.  _Wait a minute…_  The seneschal's head snapped toward the sound and he found himself looking at the chimney again.  His eyes narrowed, the color darkening to a stormy blue as he slipped silently down the roof away from the peak so he could see what was on the other side of the structure blocking his vision.

The seneschal caught his breath as the reclining form of the Mirkwood prince entered his field of view.  _I was right!  I thought I saw something up here.  But why would Legolas come up here?  Unless he truly is not in his right mind._  Elrond's warning still fresh in his mind Glorfindel approached the prince with caution, not wishing his presence known just yet.  The golden lord observed Legolas' clearly relaxed posture and closed eyes.

"Mae Govannen, Glorfindel."

The seneschal almost lost his footing at the quiet greeting, years of training having honed his reflexes to a level uncommon even among elves.  Regaining his balance he met Legolas' calm, blue gaze aimed at the golden lord from beneath lowered lashes.  Glorfindel silently returned the look.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me here," Legolas raised his head, fully meeting the Elda's stare.

Consternation twisted the golden lord's features.  "You knew I would find you?  How?"  It was clear to Glorfindel that the Mirkwood prince had somehow been anticipating his arrival for a while.

Seeing the unspoken question on the Elda's face Legolas explained, "I saw you regarding this portion of the house from below with undue interest.  I assumed it was simply a matter of time before you indulged your curiosity."  Glorfindel cocked his head to the side at this.  "You are the only elf in all of Arda, and specifically Imladris, with hair of that shade.  You do tend to stand out."

Glorfindel chuckled at the apt observation.  Reassured that the prince was himself, the Elda moved to sit opposite the younger elf, his position perpendicular to Legolas, both legs trailing off one side of the roof's peak.  "So why exactly are you up here pen neth?  The whole of Imladris is in quite the uproar over your disappearance."

Legolas raised both brows at this.  "I would have thought everyone would be after the twins."  He paused for a moment, considering, "My 'disappearance' was to have something to do with a prank Elladan and Elrohir planned to play on their sister and Estel."

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he could not restrain the raucous laughter that escaped his lips.  The Elda threw his head back and gave his mirth full voice while Legolas looked mildly annoyed, clearly wanting to be in on whatever had brought the seneschal such glee.  Glorfindel wiped tears from the corners of his eyes as he haltingly related his encounter with the Gondorian King, Legolas soon adding his laughter to the Elda's.  He finished his tale with, "I can only assume that Arwen is in a similar state of distress."

Legolas shook his head as the golden lord finished.  "But how does having me 'disappear' factor into their plan?"

Glorfindel seemed to consider the question for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.  "I honestly have no idea.  I'm sure we will find out."

The two elves sat in companionable silence for several moments, the only sound between them the occasional chuckle and the King and Queen of Gondor's apparent predicament.  Legolas finally broke the silence, "Whatever else they did the twins are sure to be in deep trouble whenever they are found."  Legolas paused, brows creasing with sudden worry, "As am I, being their accomplice."

Glorfindel laughed lightly, shaking his head.  "I do not believe anyone must know that your 'disappearance' was staged by them."  The seneschal winked at the prince, "I found a troubled elf seeking some time to himself up on the roof enjoying the sun and the view."  Legolas' eyes widened again as the Elda waved dismissively, "You are a wood-elf, you like to climb, feeling comfortable at heights.  I knew, all other places proving empty, that you would retreat here as a final option for solitude.  Since everyone else would be looking elsewhere already, my finding you here would not be unusual.  This coupled with your apparent recent troubles would have you appear entirely blameless.  Since you did not know what those diabolical twins were plotting this is all true."

Legolas was amazed for not the first, nor the last time by the Elda's wisdom and ability to turn a situation to his advantage.  What Glorfindel was suggesting was not a lie, simply an omission of the twins' role in him being on the roof.  Legolas was taken by surprise at the seneschal's next question as Glorfindel had been away from Imladris for the duration of Legolas' stay thus far.

"What is it that troubles you?  I was only given a fleeting explanation of your recent troubles by Erestor only this morn.  Something about violent visions and losing control?  What happened that you would attack Lord Elrond so?"

Legolas closed his eyes, turning his head away from Glorfindel's steady gaze as he contemplated revealing to the seneschal the scope of his 'problem.'  With a weary sigh he turned back to see only concern and a desire to understand shining in the golden lord's eyes.  At that moment Legolas came to a decision.  _If there is anyone on Arda who may understand what I am going through it would be Glorfindel.  I have heard him describe the return of his previous life's memories as something akin to being possessed.  Perhaps he has some wisdom of which others would not be aware._

Legolas leaned forward, retrieving the sack of food from where he had hung it.  He fished around its interior before offering the seneschal an apple.  Legolas settled back as the golden lord took it, Glorfindel's eyes never leaving the prince's.  Legolas waited until the seneschal starting eating it before telling Glorfindel everything.  Right down to the last detail of the vision in which he pulled the mysterious woman into his thoughts.

Glorfindel found himself swinging back and forth from horror to bemusement to, unexpectedly, arousal.  The far-off look in Legolas eyes and his description of both the explicit dream and how he took care of his 'problem' caused the seneschal to shift uncomfortably, one hand reaching down to 'readjust.'  

The violent flashbacks Glorfindel was intimately acquainted with, having relived his own death at the hands of the balrog in more than one and having actually attacked Erestor in one such instance.  The more 'erotic' ones were another story.  

Flashbacks of that nature had been haunting him quite a bit recently.  Since the memories of his first life had been returned the seneschal had been quite noticeably single and had every intention of staying that way.  One face haunted his dreams.  His reaction to Legolas' words was both unusual and highly disconcerting.  The golden lord quickly reined in his body's reaction, relieved that Legolas was so lost in the memory he had missed Glorfindel's reaction.

Just as Glorfindel was registering the fading light of the sun and how much time had passed, both elves' attention was suddenly drawn over the edge of the roof to the edge of the woods that Legolas had watched the twins disappear into.  They beheld three dark-haired elves, two stumbling and crying out, emerging from the trees.

A mischievous glint emanating from his bright green eyes, Glorfindel winked at Legolas and pitched his apple core over the side of the roof.  They watched it sail through the air and land noticeably in front of the trio lately emerged from the trees.  They perceived the elf in the middle following the core's path up to the roof, then taking a step back as he registered the two forms on the peak.

The seneschal waved casually as a single name floated up to them, "GLORFINDEL!!!!!"

Not taking his eyes off the elves below the elf-lord in question commented to Legolas, "I do believe Lord Elrond has found the twins…"

Please review.


	19. Revelation and Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay. 

**Chapter 19:  Revelation and Confrontation**

  
  
Janessa quickly retrieved her jacket, scoping out the room to ensure she had not forgotten anything relevant. Reconsidering, she also snagged her long leather duster from the bottom of her travel bag. Gazing at her bow she discarded the idea of taking it with her. _Last thing I need is people thinking I'm some king of freako Robin Hood throwback._ Uncomfortable being completely unarmed she took solace in the feeling of the twin knives pressed against her calves. 

The woman sprinted up the stairs and headed out to the garage, donning the jacket and duster, the dual leather layers ensuring she would be protected from the cold mountain wind. Jan waved at Pat as she passed, entering the garage and hitting the automatic door button. She waited for the door to rise before walking her motorcycle out onto the driveway.

The redhead turned and punched the door code into the keypad on the wall, the door lowering in response. As she waited for the door to close she looked around the neighborhood, her eyes settling on the large, black blacked-out suburban parked on the street further up the road. _Huh. Pat didn't mention the neighbors got a new truck._ She shrugged it off as a simple oversight on her sponsor's part.

Jan climbed on and started up her bike, roaring off toward the other end of Colorado Springs. Intent upon the task at hand she failed to register the aforementioned suburban pulling away from the curb to follow her.

In the suburban…

Hayden sat up sharply as the garage door of the house containing Janessa rose. He fumbled for his cell phone, finally opening it as the woman under surveillance walked her bike out of the structure. He hit autodial and waited for the answering voice. "She's on the move." Taking in the voice's instructions he flipped the phone shut and started up the vehicle as Jan took off down the street. Hayden waited an appropriate span and followed his quarry, making sure to remain undetected.

Back to Janessa…

The redhead sped through the residential area heading toward the freeway and Academy Blvd. Passing the freeway on-ramp she headed for the Blvd, deciding to take the surface street to Citadel Mall. _Let's see what's changed in the Springs over the past few years._ She still had not noticed the suburban trailing her several car lengths back.

She swung onto Academy from Woodman, roaring past several cars that honked at her ignorance of the Yield sign. She wound her way in and out of traffic, pulling all the usual cyclist stunts that annoyed the hell out of every car driver.

In the blacked-out suburban Hayden was cursing loudly, having a hell of a time keeping up with the dodging and weaving motorcycle ahead of him. With a final curse he gave up, having to be satisfied with keeping Janessa at the limits of his vision. Performing any more dodging maneuvers in the large vehicle would surely bring him too much unwanted attention.

Janessa's gaze swept from side to side, taking in both sides of the main drag through Colorado Springs. She took note of various establishments having gone out of business while new ones popped up. She had to laugh as she passed what had been Jupiter Moons to discover the swing club had closed. She almost lost control of the bike when she discovered ABC (America's Beach Club) had been entirely torn down, an empty parking lot in its place. 

_Too bad. More than a few cadets spent their twenty-first birthdays heaving in that parking lot. Didn't matter what you drank. If it was your birthday and the bartenders knew it you were guaranteed to get some concoction that would make you puke. I just KNOW they did that on purpose. Baiting/fucking with cadets is after all the main local Springs pastime._

Just as she passed the locale of the former ABC a tricked out street racer sped by, the car's stereo thumping with a song that caught her ears. Linkin Park _Crawling_ blared from the zooming vehicle.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
The song stuck with the woman even after the car had passed. _Why do that group's songs always seem to resonate?_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling

Janessa's skin seemed to tighten, goose bumps rising on her arms as her mind filled in the lyrics where the receding car had left them.

  
  
I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure 

_I try to hide them, all the damage that's been done to me. The physical wounds have healed but the emotional wounds… I wonder if they will ever heal. Talk about emotional baggage._

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

_Confusing what is real… Now that sounds just like my little "episode" on the stairs a little while ago. Is it fear or something else that's setting me off? That sure did FEEL real enough. Can I really chalk it up to an overactive imagination and unsatisfied libido? Should I just brush it off or should I be more worried than I am?_

  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Janessa squirmed in her seat on the bike, trying to keep leashes on her spilt concentration.

Distracting, reacting

_OK this is definitely getting distracting. _ The woman consciously tried to rid herself of the song now stuck in her head.

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

_God, why do I have to think about introspection and self analysis right now? If I overanalyze things nothing will get done and I may get caught unawares. That would be a BAD thing._

  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real 

_These wounds won't heal because I have no closure. There has been no end to the wrongs visited upon me. I'm starting to seriously believe in karma, though I haven't done anything in this life worthy of the pain visited upon me. Bad luck only goes so far in explaining everything that has happened to me. Perhaps there are such things as past lives and I did something REALLY bad then. Heh. I was probably Hitler. There's irony for you._

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real

_Damnit! Bloody song isn't gonna go away till it's done._ Janessa almost missed the turnoff for the mall parking lot, catching it just in time. She sought out the bank by the mall Pat had indicated, the final lines of the now-annoying song playing out in her head.

  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling confusing, confusing what is real 

She finally came across the structure she had been looking for and pulled the cycle into a spot in the front. Janessa cut an imposing image all in black leather climbing off the large flaming bike, her boots landing with a thump against the pavement.

Hayden caught up with his quarry just as Janessa was dismounting the motorcycle. He pulled into a parking spot an appropriate distance away. The man took in a hissing breath as she removed her helmet, releasing her dark red hair to cascade down her back. _I KNEW she'd look even hotter with long hair. _ The way the light glinted off the fiery locks drove home to him the fact that the screaming shade was indeed her natural color. _We're gonna have some fun before this is all over, believe you me._

The hair on the back of Janessa's neck stood on end and she felt the unmistakable pressure of someone's directed gaze upon her. Janessa spun on her heel, turning in a complete circle, eyes narrowed as she surveyed the area around her, trying to ascertain the source of her intuitive feeling. Her gaze settled upon the black suburban across the parking lot. She couldn't see anyone in it. Janessa shook her reaction off as a result of her usual paranoia. _Why is it that people insist on driving vehicles that look like they belong to a police department's gang task force?_ With a flip of her hair over her shoulder Janessa headed into the bank.

Hayden released the breath he was holding, sliding up from the slumped-down position he had taken when Janessa looked toward his vehicle. _That was close. Too close._ Apparently she had not registered his presence. The leering man took a moment to appreciate the sway of the retreating woman's stride, annoyed that her long leather coat obscured his view of her backside.

Once he was sure Janessa was remaining at the location for a while he opened his cell phone again. He reported his current status and location, expecting the customary reply. He started in his seat, eyes narrowing as he asked, "Are you sure?" At the affirmative reply he pressed further, "You realize that's contrary to our orders." Hayden shook his head as he answered, "Yes sir. I will be here."

The blonde man snapped the phone shut with a click, settling back in his seat to wait. _Well this certainly changes things. Don't let this get personal my ass. _ He tried to shrug off the news he'd received, focusing back on the building his quarry had entered. _What business do you have in a bank on the far side of town Janessa? Your own bank is all the way out in_ _Oklahoma__. What could you possibly need here?_

Janessa entered the bank with a whoosh of air, her duster flying out around her legs. She frowned as she looked around, trying to identify the safety deposit box counter. She knew it would be walled in and only accessible one way. Her gaze landed on a partitioned door at the far end of the room, the top half composed of specially layered bullet-proof Plexiglas. _Aha!_

She strode forward with sure steps, ignoring the numerous questioning stares she garnered. Stepping up to the partition she rapped on the plastic, trying to draw the attention of the person she could see inside, just at the periphery of her vision. While she waited Janessa surreptitiously pulled the key in question from her bodice, hoping no one had noticed her actions. 

After several seemingly never-ending moments a man approached the partition. He stood stiffly straight, looking every inch prim and proper in his suit. He positively glared down his aquiline nose at her. Janessa tried to smile through the sudden rush of nervous energy that flooded her system. 

The speaker in front of her clicked as the man hit the button for the intercom. "Yes?"

"Hi," she answered. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me." She paused as the man motioned for her to continue. Janessa brought the key up to the partition as she continued, "My friend Stephanie Pashenco gave me this. Another friend told me it would fit the safety deposit boxes here." 

The man's brows rose at the statement. "And where is Ms. Stephanie that someone else told you that key fit here?" Janessa's mind automatically added a snooty English accent to the man's clipped tones.

"She's dead."

"Oh dear." The man's eyes widened for a second as he immediately turned toward the computer monitor mounted to his right. "Posh-n-ko. How would you spell that?" he asked.

Jan sighed, speaking slowly and enunciating every syllable she answered, "Papa… alpha… sierra… hotel… echo… November… Charlie… Oscar."

"Ah. You are military?" he inquired.

"Not anymore."

"Oh." The man typed in the information and waited for the terminal to return a response. After a moment he turned back toward the partition. "And your name Madam?"

Janessa rapped her fingernails against the small counter. "Janessa Collier. Charlie… Oscar… Lima… Lima… India… echo… Romeo."

"Thank you."

Janessa rolled her eyes, turning away to gaze about the bank floor as she leaned back against the partition. She noticed several people turning away as her gaze fell on them, apparently embarrassed at having been caught staring. _Go figure. I DO stick out like a sore thumb. Not that I've ever been one to blend other than in survival/evasion situations._

"Miss?"

Janessa turned back to the speaker.

"Could I see your ID please?"

Janessa pulled the piece of plastic from her back pocket and placed it in the secured drawer that slid out towards her.

The man pulled the drawer back and scrutinized her picture for several moments. Once when he looked up she gave him a sneering smile and he quickly looked back down. "Your name is on the list allowing access. If you would please proceed to the door to your right…"

Janessa looked in the direction the man motioned, her eyes making out a rather well-disguised door she had previously missed.

"…we will retrieve the appropriate box and I will settle you in a private room so you may view its contents."

Janessa stepped up to the door, waiting as she heard several sharp clicks before the panel swung silently open. The man ushered her in, closing the portal behind her before taking the lead into the vault containing the boxes. 

The man considered the bank of locked boxes before him for a moment then murmured, "Ah. Here we are." He stooped down and inserted a key into one of the locks, motioning for Janessa to place hers in the other. They turned their keys simultaneously, the box popping out of the wall several inches in response. They each withdrew their keys before the man slid the drawer out and removed the box within. He handed Janessa the box and slid the drawer shut again. The man motioned for her to follow him again and led her to a private room where he left her, the door closing with a soft click.

Janessa waited several beats until she was sure the man had withdrawn before sitting down, placing the box before her on the table. Jan realized her hands were shaking as she reached forward to open the box. _What the heck is wrong with me? It's just a safety deposit box._

That little voice in the back of her head suddenly piped up, _Yeah, just a safety deposit box that may contain the reason why Stef was murdered. What's in here could mean your death as well._

Janessa shuddered for a moment before pushing her trepidations aside. _I'll never know if I don't look. If what is contained within is really why Stef is dead I owe it to her to bring whatever it is to attention and her killers to justice._

That nagging voice again, _But what if it has something to do with what happened to YOU?_

Janessa pulled her hands back at that thought. _What if this DOES have something to do with me? But what if it doesn't? There could just as easily be a bunch of family heirloom jewelry in here she was afraid would get stolen if she kept it at the Academy._

Janessa knew she was grasping at straws with that last rationalization. The secrecy with which Stephanie had given her the key in the first place spoke volumes as to the actual contents of the box. Ignoring any further mental protests she put her hand forward and threw back the lid.

Outside in the parking lot…

A large black motorcycle sporting a blue flame design roared up next to Hayden's suburban.  The rider dismounted, circled around to the passenger side of the vehicle and climbed in.  Once inside, the rider removed his helmet with a grunt, revealing Janessa's former fiancé.  

"Tim."

"Hayden.  Status?"

"Subject is still inside," the blonde pointed toward the bank.

"Any idea how much longer she'll remain?"

"None.  No idea why she's here anyway," the blonde glared at his superior.  "Do YOU know why she's here?"

Tim grunted in response.  "If it's what I think it is plans will have to be accelerated."

Hayden's brows rose toward his hairline.  "We're not waiting until the competition?"

Tim sighed audibly, "We can't afford to if she's gotten ahold of what I suspect she has."

Understanding swept across Hayden's features, "The Study."  It wasn't a question.

Tim nodded silently, reaching over to turn up the radio as they waited for Janessa to emerge.

Inside the bank…

The first things that caught Janessa's eyes were a stack of miniature cassettes, rubber-banded together in their cases. Jan reached in and pulled those out first, noticing the only markings on them were times and dates. These she set aside to look through later. 

The next things that caught her eyes were several thick rolled-up packets of paper. She pulled one out and removed the rubber-band from around it. Scanning the typed text quickly Jan ascertained the pages contained transcripts of conversations. She glanced over at the stack of cassettes. _Probably transcribed from those I'd bet._ Jan rolled the pages back up, replacing the rubber band.

Next she took up the second of the paper packets. Unrolling this one she immediately recognized the standard medical records forms from USAFA. Her eyes instantly flew to the upper right corner where the owner's identity would be written. She caught her breath as she read the name there, _Shannon Garner_, the second of Jan's friends from USAFA to die, Stephanie having been the first.

Janessa's mind balked. _Stef gave me the key before she died. _ _Shannon__ died AFTER her. Stef had to have put these here BEFORE she died. There must be something anomalous in these records that came to her attention. I wonder…_

Curiosity piqued, Janessa flipped through the rest of the packet, her eyes widening further as she continued. There were additional names/files, every one of which she recognized as cadets/officers who had died in recent years from accidents and mysterious illnesses. _There's a larger picture here that I'm not quite grasping. What are you trying to tell me Stef?_

Janessa carefully replaced the packet, pausing to close her eyes. Taking long slow breaths she willed her heartbeat to slow. After several long moments Jan opened her eyes and looked down at her watch. She started at the time, amazed that two hours had already passed. She sighed, placing her hands over her face, elbows resting against the table-top.

Jan dropped her hands to the table with a slap, eyeing the final packet with clear trepidation. _I have no idea how long this is gonna take. I need to take a break. Now._ Janessa stood, removing her outer coat that she had not noticed becoming uncomfortably warm. She placed the coat on the back of the chair, reaching up over her head, fingers interlaced, stretching. She was rewarded by a satisfying serious of pops along her spine. 

Jan turned around, stepping toward the door, opening it far enough to peek out. Looking left she spotted the man from earlier sitting at a desk at the end of the hall. Steeling herself, Jan called out to him, "Sir?"

Hearing her voice the man immediately turned and stood, moving toward her, "Yes?"

"Could I get a pitcher of water and a glass? I'm going to be here for a while yet."

"Certainly," he turned to go but Jan's voice forestalled him further.

"Could you also get me something in which I can place the contents of the box?"

"Yes Miss," he answered, one brow arched sardonically.

"Thank you." Janessa pulled her head back into the room, locking the door behind her. Several moments later a knock sounded against the wood. Jan swung the door open far enough to take everything from the man, her position and posture preventing him from seeing what was in the room. She quietly thanked him once more and pushed the door shut with her hip. She dropped everything on the table and locked the portal again.

Sitting down with a thump Janessa consciously disregarded the final packet, instead pouring herself a glass of water. She practically downed it, slamming the glass back down to the wood before refilling it. This time she sipped at the water slowly, knowing full well she'd make herself sick if she downed another glass.

Jan set the glass aside for a moment as she took up the last item from the box demanding her attention. She removed the rubber-band and spread the packet flat, taking the glass back up in her left hand. This group of papers had a different look from the others. It was clearly a classified project portfolio. At first glance Janessa took note of various spots where large black marks blocked out information.

Settling down to read through the packet Janessa began to slowly leaf through it. Within the first several pages she realized the project was a study in psychological warfare tactics against enemy populations. The basic premise reminded her of various barbaric techniques employed centuries ago to demoralize the general populace. Back then there was no such thing as an "innocent bystander."

Jan became increasingly disgusted as she came to the portion discussing test cases. The overview outlined what each test case packet contained; specifics of the technique employed, a detailed description its deployment, med records of the subject before and after, and projected long-term repercussions. A quick flip through the pages revealed more of the same black marks as on previous pages.

Feeling increasingly sick to her stomach, Janessa took a mouthful of water, swishing it around as she delved into the first test case in the stack. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she began to read, her unease growing with every second. She was almost at the bottom of the first page of the case study when she suddenly turned her head, spewing the water from her mouth over the tile floor.

Janessa gazed back at the sheet with growing horror, bile rising in her throat as awful realization swept over her. She brought the heels of her hands up to her eyes, rubbing roughly, trying to block out the words now burned into her vision. She slid from the chair, hitting the floor on hands and knees with a strangled cry, the glass falling from her hand to smash across the nondescript tile. She dry-heaved for several moments before she finally got her body under control.

Taking several deep breaths, Jan lifted her head to look at the corner of the packet that hung over the edge of the table. _No. There's no way. It CAN'T be. They wouldn't… _

That ever-annoying voice spoke up again, _Yes, they would. You know damn well they've been doing this for a long time. You've always suspected this._

Janessa dropped her head, shaking it, as if to dispel the reality she had just been introduced to. She slowly put one hand up on the chair and levered herself back up to sit. She closed her eyes again, steeling herself for what she knew would still be at the bottom of that page. 

_Knowledge, once known, cannot be taken back. Horrible as this is, let's see how far down the rabbit-hole goes. _ Taking a final breath, Janessa eased her eyes open, immediately looking down to the offending words…

_"Subject C4C Janessa Collier…"_

Janessa winced visibly as the knife was driven home in her gut. She forced herself to read on…

_"…is a perfect candidate for the program. She has a stable background and psychological history and overall well represents the average female, above-average intelligence notwithstanding."_

_What the fuck is THIS shit? _ Janessa continued reading.

_"Subject has been chosen for implementation of #13 of the sexual assault techniques, specifically rape and humiliation combination."_

Janessa closed her eyes and sat back in the chair, the packet falling back to the table-top. _Four-degree year. The rape. It wasn't a random assault. I wasn't just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was all planned. It was done to me ON PURPOSE!!!!_ Janessa's eyes flew open at that last thought, anger winning over horror. _It was done to me ON PURPOSE!!!!_

Janessa snatched the packet back up again, reading on. _If they have my name in here, maybe they have the name of the bastard they sent out to "perform" this duty. _ Her mind took several steps further. _Did they INTEND for me to get pregnant?_

Janessa flew through the pages, barely skimming the required elements of "technique #13" as well as the actual report of its "implementation" once she realized the blacked-out areas included the name of her attacker and were impossible to make out. _Goddamnit! Give me SOMETHING here!_

Jan halted her perusal suddenly, completely freezing.  _Oh my god._  She had to re-read the memo several times before the information finally sunk in.

_Subject visited the Cadet Clinic complaining of persistent nausea.  Blood test revealed positive results for human growth hormones.  This presents a unique twist to the study.  Pregnancy is clearly result of study.  From entrance at USAFA subject has shown a marked aversion to casual sexual contact.  The study is the only explanation for C4C Collier's current state.  _

_Case file was immediately forwarded to the pharmacology division.  Several new drugs under investigation were suggested.  Subject was relayed a negative result.  Subject signed off on waiver paperwork for experimental medications.  Pharmacology eagerly awaits the results…_

Unable to read further, Janessa closed her eyes, one hand going to her forehead, rubbing at her throbbing pulse points.  _This is WAAAY more than I ever wanted/needed to know.  I WAS right.  I suspected they knew from the get-go I was pregnant and lied to me until they couldn't anymore.  It was tell me the truth or lose their "subject."_

Jan closed the packet, wrapping the rubber-band around it.  Head throbbing she carefully transferred everything from the box to the nondescript-looking black Ziploc handled bag the bank attendant had brought her.  _I'll go over the rest of this later.  I need to get out of here NOW!_

Feeling like the walls were closing in, Janessa glanced down at her watch to discover another three hours had passed.  _Bloody hell!  I still have a bunch of stops to make before the places close up for the night._  Jan drew her duster back on, securing the pouch in one of the copious inner pockets before drawing the garment shut.  _Damn good thing I've lost weight or that wouldn't fit._

Janessa took a moment to draw several calming breaths.  Once she was sure of her footing and not in danger of sprawling flat on her face she strode to the door, pulling it open in one fluid motion.  She stepped down the hallway, passing by the bank attendant in a swirl of black leather.

"Miss?"

"I left the key on the desk with the box.  There is no further need for it.  Take care of it," Janessa tossed over her shoulder, waving one hand dismissively as she let herself out into the bank proper.  Her stride dared anyone to fuck with her at that moment.  She once again turned heads as she strode purposefully out into the gathering dark of the now overcast day.

Janessa's jaw was set in a grim line as she whipped her helmet off the cycle's handlebar.  She roughly twisted her hair up before settling the dome on her head.  She climbed on the bike and kick-started it, smiling sardonically at the responding roar.  Looking over her shoulder she backed the cycle out of the parking spot before roaring out of the lot as fast as she could handle.

In the suburban…

Tim and Hayden both sat up straight as they watched Janessa emerge from the bank, her every step screaming repressed rage.

"FUCK!" Tim clenched his fist, cursing at the look on his former lover's face.  He slammed the fist into the dashboard.  "She knows."

Hayden frowned as they watched the woman pull away from building, the blonde's sharp eyes catching sight of an unusual bulge beneath the woman's coat.  "She has something with her.  In her coat.  It's important enough she feels the need to conceal it."

"Follow her," Tim ordered, jumping out of the vehicle after Janessa had passed.

Hayden took off after the woman as soon as Tim cleared the suburban, not waiting for the other to mount his cycle.

Tim jammed his helmet down on his head, kicking the bike to life and roaring off after the receding truck.

Back to Janessa…

_I can't just ride around with this stuff on me.  I can't take it back to my sponsors'.  I will NOT place them in danger.  Only one place I can really go.  _Decided, Janessa turned onto Academy heading for Union.

Tim quickly caught up with the entourage, passing Hayden to take up a position between the two vehicles.  Tim managed to get closer than Hayden, the cycle allowing him more maneuverability than the large suburban offered.  The unspoken assumption was that if Jan managed to lose the larger vehicle she wouldn't be able to shake the cycle as well.

Jan cut between two cars, eliciting several horns as she cut onto Union, followed closely by her unknown tail.

Hayden cursed loudly, slamming his palm against the steering wheel as Janessa suddenly cut over onto Union.  The blonde couldn't maneuver fast enough and was forced to pass the turn-off.  Thoroughly aggravated, he was forced to go several blocks before he could turn around and backtrack.  Hayden had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where the woman was headed.  If she made it there and completed the hand-off they could all kiss their asses good-bye.  

Janessa felt cold with the knowledge she had just gained.  Her emotions swung from anger to despair and back to rage.  Too much was swirling about in her head for her to notice the motorcycle following closely behind her.

Taking a moment to gaze around him it finally dawned on Tim where they were probably heading.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_  His worst fears were confirmed as she passed the Golden Bee and turned into a side alley heading toward the back of a small computer shop.  

_Jason.  We should've taken that bastard out when he leaked the info about the latest USAFA scandal.  Son of a bitch is so damn paranoid we've never been able to get close.  Heh.  Perhaps we can take them both out in one fell stroke.  Two troublemakers for the price of one.  _Tim followed Jan to the back entrance.

Hayden cursed again as he turned down Union, realizing he had completely lost sight of both Janessa and Tim.  He bee-lined for the computer shop, hoping his suspicions were wrong.

Janessa pulled up behind the shop and climbed off her cycle.  She froze mid-way to placing her helmet on the handlebar as an almost identical cycle roared into the parking lot, pulling in between her and the backdoor of the shop.  _What the hell?_  Jan dropped her helmet on the seat of the bike as the rider in question dismounted.  He simply stood there, looking at her, not moving.  The two stayed like that, neither one revealing their hand.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" Janessa challenged.  _He's clearly barring me entry to the shop, but why?  And he seems to be waiting for something or someone…_  Suddenly she heard the sounds of a large vehicle approaching down the alleyway.  _Backup.  He's been waiting for reinforcements.  SHIT!_

Just as Janessa made her decision to make for the door the rider removed his helmet.  At the same moment a blacked-out suburban slid into the lot in a shower of loose gravel.

Jan gasped, taking a step back against her cycle as she beheld Tim's glowering countenance.  _CRAP!  Now what?_  Gathering her courage and channeling her rage at her newfound knowledge she stood tall as a black-BDU-clad figure dropped from the suburban.  She withheld her surprise at the sight of Hayden stepping forward to stand next to Tim.  

Mind reeling Jan knew she had to get the packet concealed in her coat into that building and Jason's hands.  There was no use running.  Clearly she had been under surveillance for some time.  Inwardly she cursed the lack of attention that had allowed them to escape her awareness.  _I am SO fucked._

Music blared from the open door of Hayden's vehicle.  Janessa unconsciously focused on the riffs of Trapt's _Headstrong_, stepping forward away from her cycle.

_Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said,   
  
_

Tim shook his head sadly as he stepped away from his bike, Hayden moving counterpoint to him, the two attempting to flank the woman on either side.  "You should have left things alone, yet you went seeking answers I know you never wanted," Tim admonished cryptically.

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt,  
  
_

Janessa's eyes widened as she cursed loudly, "You knew!  BASTARD!" 

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later.   
  
_

It hit Janessa then that Tim must have always known, potentially even so far as the identity of her attacker and purposefully kept her ignorant.  It must have been some sick fantasy of his to help the "poor little four-degree" and make her dependent on him in her gratitude.  _Fuck THAT and fuck YOU!_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold,  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over,_

Snapped from her latest realization Janessa registered the two men advancing on her from either side.  Thinking the cycle enough of a barrier Tim had left the path straight in front of her wide open.  _Dumbass_.  

_I see your motives inside, decision to hide.  
  
_

Both men, expecting her to dodge around the bike in one of their directions were taken by surprise as Janessa shot straight ahead, boots pounding several steps before she leapt onto the spring-cushioned seat with both feet, vaulting off into an overbalanced front flip.  

_If my coaches could see me now,_ flitted through Janessa's mind for a split second before her feet hit the ground and she stumbled forward until the shop's steel backdoor arrested her motion.  Hearing feet on gravel behind her Jan screamed, "JASON!!!!" as she pounded on the door with her fists, kicking it with her steel-toed boots several times for good measure before spinning about to face her opponents, back pressed against the unyielding metal.

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong I'm headstrong,  
 _

Janessa stepped forward with her left foot, right foot turning out as she fell into an instinctive fighting stance, balanced on the balls of her feet, hands coming up in front of her, curled into loose fists.  Her eyes flicked left and right, assessing the dual threats about to fall upon her.

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
_

To her left, Tim slowed down, spraying gravel toward Janessa's feet, his hands raised, palms out, showing her he had no weapons.  Hayden mirrored Tim's actions to her right, his hands dropping loosely by his sides, his stance wary.

_I can't give everything away,  
  
_

"Jan, why don't we just talk this out? I'm sure we can reach some kind of agreement satisfactory to both sides," Tim pleaded as he continued to inch closer to her.  "Just give us whatever you've got there in your coat."

_I won't give everything away._

Janessa narrowed her eyes and spat, "Your definition of 'satisfactory' includes me silenced, permanently.  That won't work for me."

Hayden smirked at Janessa's defiance.  _We get to do this the hard way.  Wonderful._

Jan suddenly smiled maliciously as the faint sounds of multiple locks being undone tickled her ears.  _I don't think so._  

Janessa turned her head to make full eye contact with Tim, keeping Hayden in her periphery.  She visibly relaxed her stance, pretending to actually consider Tim's words.  As she heard the light rasp of the doorknob turning she reached up to draw the zipper of her coat down the sound masking that behind her.

Tim stopped dead and Hayden narrowed his eyes, wondering at her apparent cooperation as she shrugged out of her coat, catching it in her left hand as she reached into the pocket containing the packet with her right.  

Janessa whirled about as Jason swung the door open, dropping her coat as she pressed the packet into his startled arms, pushing him back into shop as she grabbed the door handle and wrenched it shut again, satisfied as several thunks heralded Jason locking the door again.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best,  
I see your full of shit, and that's alright, that's how you play,   
I guess you'll get through every night, well now that's over.  
  
_

A fist connected with Janessa's jaw as she turned back, snapping her head to the right, connecting with the metal of the door.  

"Fucking cunt!" Hayden roared.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold,_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)   
Well now that's over, _

_  
_Stunned from the double impact, Janessa fell to her knees, shaking her head, trying to clear it of the encroaching fog as a boot connected with her stomach, the force of the hit knocking the wind out of her and lifting her off the ground.  

_I see your motives inside, decision to hide.  
  
_

Rolling away from her attacker Jan curled her legs up to her chest, right hand sliding down to pull up the leg of her pants as kicks were landed across her exposed back.  She got a moment's respite as Tim apparently pulled Hayden back from his assault, muttering something unintelligible to the blonde.

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong we're headstrong,  
  
_

Janessa used the opportunity to turn onto her knees, balancing with her left hand on the ground she brought her right foot forward, exposing the handle of the knife hidden in her boot.  With a surge of adrenaline and a pained cry she stood, pulling the blade free, the handle tight in her hand, the length of the weapon flush with her forearm, sharp side facing outward.

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
_

Janessa fell back into her fighting stance, left foot forward, right arm curled back against her side, left hand extended to ward off further attacks.  She blinked several times, the fog finally clearing as Hayden smirked at her and Tim took a step back.  Jan breathed heavily as they considered each other.

_I can't give everything away,  
I won't give everything away.  
  
_

Still trying for a diplomatic solution, Tim moved forward extending his right hand.  Janessa stepped into the move, grabbing his right wrist in her left hand, pulling it across her twisted body as she brought her right hand up, turning it to slam the handle of her knife up into his nose with a sickening crunch.  Tim groaned and crumpled at the impact, falling in pile at her feet.

Janessa had no time to gloat as Hayden immediately came after her, throwing several wild punches she barely managed to avoid.  His last one just grazed her jaw and she let her head swing with it, pretending to fall forward as she swung her knife around in her hand, blade extended.

Hayden barely caught the glint of light on metal as Janessa fell toward him, head swinging back as she dropped into his arms, her free hand twisting in his BDU blouse, knife flashing up, the point pressing painfully beneath his chin as the tip drew blood.

Hayden's chest emitted a muted laugh.  _So our places are finally reversed._  He couldn't help himself, uttering a taunt he had only uttered once before to the same woman, "A little souvenir to remember you by?"

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about  
Your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

Janessa's eyes widened at Hayden's words, her mind instantly flying back to a night years ago as she shoved him away from her in disgust.  It took her brain bare seconds to make the connection with what she had just read that day.  "YOU!  It was YOU!"

Hayden laughed outright at the outraged expression on Janessa's face.  Straightening his blouse, he mock-bowed to the now trembling woman.  "Operative 326, at your service."

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong,  
Headstrong I'm headstrong,_

Janessa suddenly went still, cold with understanding.  Turning her knife so the blade was back against her arm she shifted her weight forward onto her left foot, pivoting on it as she brought her leg up in a full roundhouse kick, connecting with the side of Hayden's face with a loud crack, his jaw clearly broken. 

From his position on the ground Tim watched with horror as Hayden confessed his role in Janessa's torment and the woman broadsided him with a powerful kick.  Tim blinked as Hayden dropped to his hands and knees, spitting blood onto the ground before glaring up at the redhead in cold fury.

_Back off I'll take you on,  
Headstrong to take on anyone,  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong.  
  
_

"We're done here," Janessa stated flatly, turning and walking away.

Tim's eyes widened as he watched Hayden reach down, the blonde retrieving his sidearm from its hip holster.  As the blonde drew the weapon forth Tim cried out a warning to the retreating redhead, "JANESSA LOOK OUT!!!"

Janessa pivoted back.  Reacting on instinct, she brought her knife up across her chest and threw it.  Spinning end over end on its side the weapon flew through the air to embed itself deeply in the side of Hayden's neck, the impact severe enough to sever most of his spine.

_I can't give everything away,  
I won't give everything away._

Everything was still for a moment as both Janessa and Tim stared at Hayden's wide-eyed face, frozen in a comical expression of shock.  The silence was broken by the sound of Hayden's M-9 dropping from his insensate hand, followed shortly by his lifeless body.

Open-mouthed Jason watched the sequence of events from the doorway of the shop.

Tim watched Janessa suddenly begin to shake uncontrollably, the reality that she had just taken another's life, no matter how reprehensible finally sinking in.  The man scrambled to his feet, rushing forward to catch the redhead as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body dropped toward the ground.

Jason watched as Tim dropped to his knees, holding his former fiancé as the sound of police sirens rose in the distance.  Tim raised his eyes to meet the hacker's gaze as Jason waved toward the multiple security cameras strategically placed under the eaves of the building.  "I got all of it on tape, multiple tapes actually as well as digital recordings.  She's covered.  It was clearly self-defense.  You on the other hand…" Jason let his voice trail off as the sirens got ever louder and closer.

Tim merely nodded silently, dropping his gaze back to the crumpled woman in his lap.  He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, realizing as the first of several police cruisers slid into the parking lot that he would probably never have the opportunity to do so again.

A/N: Weren't expecting all that were you?  Jan will be making her way to ME shortly.  Only have a few more loose ends to tie up.


	20. Ambush

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.  
  
**Chapter 20 - Ambush**

"GLORFINDEL!!!!!"

"I do believe Lord Elrond has found the twins," the Elda observed.

Legolas shook his head and chuckled lightly.  He had never seen the seneschal behave in such a manner before.  The Prince had always harbored the suspicion that Glorfindel actually had a sense of humor.  On more than one occasion the Mirkwood elf had come upon the seneschal and Erestor laughing heartily over something or other.  The Elda never let go like that around the twins and Legolas.

As the twins' instructor the golden elf had had to maintain a certain aloof air.  Even after both the twins and Legolas had come of age the air of legendary mystery that surrounded the Elda had not dissipated.  The three younger elves had continued to treat the balrog-slayer with deference.  As a result Glorfindel had very seldom fallen prey to the ongoing pranks of the identical Peredhil.

For the first time in many weeks Legolas felt as if an oppressive weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  He felt noticeably relieved having told the seneschal everything.  Legolas had heard little snippets of the trauma the elf before him had experienced with flashbacks when the Elda had reached his majority after being reborn.  From that Legolas had concluded Glorfindel was uniquely qualified to understand the Prince's problem.

The golden lord laughed lightly before suggesting, "I think perhaps we should return to the main part of the house.  Am I correct in assuming your room is nearby?"

Legolas nodded his head in answer to Glorfindel's question and gathered up the sack of food, reattaching it to his belt.  The younger elf carefully made his way to the edge of the roof, slipping over the edge with a final backwards glance at the seneschal.  The Prince dropped down onto his balcony, entering his suite to find it in complete disarray.  "Valar, the twins did a number on my room."  The elf had barely taken five steps into his room when a sudden unfocused wave of fear drove him to his knees, his breath coming in labored gasps.

Glorfindel watched the Prince drop over the edge of the roof, taking note of the place the younger elf disappeared.  The seneschal shifted along the peak of the roof until he was opposite that spot.  He placed his legs straight in front of him and pushed off the peak, sliding down the steep incline on his backside.  Just as he reached the edge, Glorfindel twisted onto his stomach, catching the edge of the roof with his hands, swinging down onto Legolas' balcony, landing in a graceful crouch.

The Elda froze at the sight he beheld.  Legolas' room was in disarray, but that was not what brought the elder elf to a screeching halt.  Legolas himself was several feet inside the room, down on all fours, shaking violently.  The seneschal paused for a moment, assessing his surroundings.  Seeing no potential threats other than the Prince himself Glorfindel shifted onto hands and knees, stalking forward to the trembling elf, looking every bit the deadly predator before whom the Nazgul themselves had fled.

Just as the Elda reached the Prince, Legolas' head shot up, the younger elf's eyes meeting Glorfindel's.  The seneschal immediately realized Legolas' gaze was unfocused, the Sindar elf looking right through him.  _He's having another episode._  Legolas' head dropped and he began gagging loudly.  The glimpse Glorfindel had gotten of the Prince's eyes revealed a deep well of fear.  That had clearly transitioned to severe distress.

The balrog-slayer held his ground, just observing the Prince.  The Elda's hackles rose when the younger elf suddenly went still, and raised his head, moving to stand.  Glorfindel had all of a split second to register the rage flaring across Legolas' face.  The balrog-slayer flew into action, springing forward.  

The seasoned warrior pushed off the ground with his toes, hands extended in a flying tackle.  He hit Legolas' right shoulder with his left hand, the force of his greater weight pushing the Prince flat to the ground.  Glorfindel's left knee pressed into Legolas' lower back, the Elda sweeping the smaller elf's right arm behind Legolas' back with his other hand, effectively restraining the Prince.

Legolas twisted his head to the side and with one eye glared balefully up at the elf pinning him.  The Mirkwood elf made no effort to throw the Elda off, instead seething silently.

"I have no idea what's going through your head Legolas, or if you can even hear me, but I'm not letting you up until I'm SURE you're with me.  I'm sorry, but right now you are a threat to yourself and me," Glorfindel advised the prone elf who was clearly somewhere else mentally.

For a while Legolas just lay there, his glare unrelenting.  The seneschal sensed that the episode was not yet over and refused to relax his grip on the Prince.  Suddenly, the Sindar elf tensed beneath the Elda, yelling, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened, _What type of mischief is this?  The woman he spoke must be in a confrontation._  The golden elf tightened his grip on Legolas, the unexpected outburst telegraphing to him that something more was sure to happen.  Moments later the Mirkwood Prince released a snarl, "You knew!  BASTARD!"  The hair went up on the back of the elf-lord's neck, his mind racing to a juncture.  _Has this something to do with the trap Legolas mentioned she was walking knowingly into?  Has it been sprung?_

The balrog-slayer tensed, shifting more of his weight to the knee at Legolas' back.  Bare seconds later the prince began writhing under him, actively trying to escape his hold.  

"JASON!!!!"  

Glorfindel had the chance to idly wonder, _Who?_ when Legolas' head snapped sharply back and then younger elf went limp, his head hitting the marble floor with a thump, eyes closed.  The Sindar elf appeared dazed as he opened his eyes, straining to make them focus.  _It's not yet over.  _The seneschal held on as Legolas lashed out, nearly throwing the Elda off.

As Glorfindel fought to keep his grip on the struggling elf the door to Legolas' room opened, revealing the Lord of Imladris.  Elrond drew up short, eyes widening at the sight of his seneschal holding the Mirkwood Prince to the ground.  _Ay, Elbereth!  He's having another attack!  _As the raven-haired lord watched, Legolas suddenly went completely still, eyes rolling back into his head before drifting closed.

Elrond rushed forward to Glorfindel's side as the golden elf asked his liege, "Is the episode over?  Can I release him?"  

The healer knelt down, placing two fingers against Legolas' neck, waiting several seconds before reaching out to pull back the Sinda's eyelids revealing clear, unfocused blue eyes.  _He's out.  Completely unconscious.  _Elrond released a breath he had not realized he'd been holding and nodded to the Elda.  

Glorfindel immediately climbed off Legolas' back, rolled the prone elf onto his back and lifted him, taking the Prince and depositing him on the bed.  Elrond followed the seneschal's long strides, waiting for the elder elf to move aside.  The healer settled himself on the coverlet next to Legolas, intent on remaining there until the younger elf regained his senses.

Huffing and out of breath Gandalf suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Erestor just informed me…"  The Istari's voice trailed off as he took in the tableau before him.  Stepping softly into the chamber the wizard observed the sharp line of Glorfindel's tensed jaw and the way the elf stood, arms crossed, feet shoulder-width apart, the Elda's gaze never straying from the prone form on the bed.

Gandalf caught Elrond's eye, asking quietly, "He indeed had another vision?"  At the raven elf's nod the wizard leaned heavily on his staff, his eyes closing as he listened to the darkling elf's words.  

"Yes.  Thankfully Glorfindel was with him when it happened and was able to restrain him.  Other than a slight bump on the head he is unharmed."

Gandalf sighed with relief, reopening his eyes.  "Ah.  That is good.  Thank you Lord Glorfindel."

The golden lord never took his eyes off Legolas.  He acknowledged the Istari with an inclination of his head.  Glorfindel hovered behind Elrond, refusing to leave his lord's side lest the Sinda awaken and lash out violently.

The wizard shuffled forward as Elrond returned his gaze to the Prince.  With a soft groan, Gandalf lowered himself into the chair near Legolas' bedside.  The trio kept a silent vigil as Arnor dropped toward the horizon.

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.  I appreciate the feedback.  I live for positive reinforcement, so the more reviews, the faster I write!


	21. Best of Intentions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The full versions of this and all my fics can be found on adultfanfiction.net author ID Shanastay.

**Chapter 21: Best of Intentions**

Janessa woke up to find herself in the backseat of a police cruiser. She sat up, looking around, peering out the windows. Her eyes widened as she spotted Tim across the way, also in the back of a patrol car. From the way he sat she assumed he was cuffed. As that conclusion crossed her mind she realized she was NOT cuffed.

Jan cast her gaze around further, recognizing the parking lot behind Jason's computer shop. The area was brilliantly lit by spotlights, both the ones mounted on the building and several portable sets as well, giving the lot a colorless, washed-out cast. There were a large number of people milling about and police vehicles and an ambulance lining the perimeter. Jason stood backlit in the doorway of the shop talking to an officer who was taking notes. The scene was surreal looking, straight out of an old crime film noir.

Her eyes were drawn to a cluster of people gathered around something on the ground covered by a white sheet. As she watched, two paramedics lifted the white-shrouded form, moving it to a long black bag. The events of the past few hours came rushing back at her as Janessa realized there was a body beneath the sheet.

_Hayden. Oh god. I killed him._ The redhead drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs she began to rock back and forth on the seat. Somewhere in the back of her head she registered the fact that her other knife had been removed from her boot. Janessa silently slipped into a catatonic state, her awareness of her surroundings decreasing with every passing minute.

Janessa's head snapped up, her arm instinctively rising to knock the hand shaking her off her shoulder. Uncomprehendingly, the redhead stared up at the officer gazing at her from the open door.

"Miss? Come with me please."

The woman followed the green and brown clad El Paso County Sheriff, she now realized, climbing carefully out of the vehicle, her entire body feeling like one great big bruise. Once she had exited, the brown-haired male deputy took her by the left arm, leading her into what she recognized as one of the Colorado Springs police sub-stations.

Once inside, she was led over to a desk and directed to sit in the chair next to it. She sank slowly into the seat, her hands clasped together, putting them between her thighs to keep them from visibly shaking. She looked back up at the warm brown-eyed deputy hovering over her. She gave the man a weak smile and he nodded to her before moving off through the bustling station room. Janessa took a second to observe the place looked like the stereotypical open office space one would see presented in a movie. She dropped her gaze back to her lap, her thumbs chasing each other as she waited, attempting to keep her mind blank.

A pair of legs crossed her field of view, drawing her eyes upward. The first thing she noticed after the plain clothes was the detective shield attached to the person's belt. Continuing up, she registered that the detective before her was a woman, holding a red plastic cup. The detective smiled down at her, extending the hand holding the cup.

"I'm Detective Johannsen. Here. Drink this. It's just water but I'm sure you're thirsty."

Janessa took the cup, quickly swallowing the contents, trying to ignore the pain in her jaw as the detective sat down at the desk Jan was seated next to. As she drank, Janessa took several seconds to take in the other woman's appearance. The detective wore special-issue military "jump boots," the toes sporting a high gloss shine, dark indigo jeans and a black departmental t-shirt with the Colorado Springs Police Department emblem on the upper left side.

The other woman's dark chocolate hair was pulled back in a high severe ponytail, providing a bare contrast with her milk-chocolate skin. By the way the woman moved, Janessa surmised the detective was ex-military, perhaps even ex-Air Force.

Janessa placed the cup on the edge of the desk when she was finished, meeting the other woman's gaze. "Am I in trouble?"

"Do you think you did something wrong?" the detective asked innocently, her teeth flashing bright white in her mouth.

Janessa's mind raced as she sought to pull up all the information she had learned in her criminal justice classes, specifically criminal law. "I want to see a lawyer before I say anything else."

"Why? You haven't been arrested."

The redhead's defenses went up, her eyes narrowing. "I know how this works. You get me to talk and after I say something incriminating you Mirandize me and get me to repeat it all." At the detective's startled expression Janessa continued, "I have a CJ degree. I took top honors in my field, especially my Criminal Law class. I know what you're doing and it won't work." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and tightened her lips into a thin line, pain flaring back to life across the left side of her face.

The detective's demeanor instantly changed. "I have a dead body and a murder weapon that is clearly yours. I have to explain to the D.A. and the public what is going on."

Janessa refused to rise to the bait, keeping her mouth firmly closed.

Annoyed at the redhead's resistance, the detective motioned another officer over and directed her to put Janessa into a holding cell to "think things over."

When the blonde, blue-eyed female officer tried to haul Janessa to her feet the redhead put her hands up, palms out. "I'm not resisting. I'll come willingly." Jan stood and allowed the officer to lead her away, the detective calling out, "I'll be seeing you soon."

The blonde officer led Janessa out of the open office area and down a hallway, past several large "holding tanks," sparely populated with various scary and angry-looking persons. _Please don't put me in there._ The redhead was relieved when she was led to a single-occupant cell.

Jan waited until the door was locked behind her and the officer left before dropping onto the concrete pallet. She peeled off her long coat, followed by her fitted hip-length jacket. Janessa rolled the smaller garment into a ball and lay down on the slab, pulling the longer coat over her like a blanket.

Janessa had thought being alone would allow her to push everything out of her head. As emotionally and physically exhausted as she was she still could not find relief from the thoughts swirling in her head. Trying to get her mind on something else, she focused her senses outward. In the tiny cell with nothing to look at but 3 blank walls and a barred door, she closed her eyes and reached out with her hearing.

As she blanked out everything else her ears caught a faint sound in the periphery. Pinpointing the direction from which the sound was emanating she turned her head, zeroing in on it. Her eyes flew open with a snap as she recognized the song_._

_What the hell? I swear to god my life is some kind of screwed up serial, complete with soundtrack. If I don't come up with a song to match the mood, one is provided for me. _Unable to actually hear the lyrics, Janessa's brain filled them in for her.

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_The less I hear the less you'll say_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_I can't deal with this!_ A mental image of Hayden's face, her knife wedged in his neck floated before her eyes. _GO AWAY!_ Jan threw off her coat, waving her hands in front of her, trying to dispel the disturbing image. The blonde's lifeless eyes stared straight through her.

_Just like before…_

The image before Janessa shifted, Hayden's face now leering down at her out of the dark, drawling maliciously, "A little something to remember me by," the redhead held fast in his grip, sprawled before him, her clothes torn open.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

A soundless scream issued from Janessa's mouth. _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

A keening cry began to rise from Janessa as she tried to fend off the spectral attack. The face before the redhead kept shifting from the leering attacker to the vacant, lifeless stare. Janessa couldn't distinguish which one disturbed her more. Reality had melted away so all she perceived was the ghostly threat, the song's pounding beat ripping away her defenses.

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before…_

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!" Janessa howled, backpedaling until she hit the wall, drawing her knees up to her chest, arms raised to protect her head. Her distress knocked loose the tight control she had on her memory, opening a floodgate of violent assaults she'd survived. Faces twisted and merged in her mind's eye, events tangling together incomprehensibly, the woman's sanity hanging by a thread.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

Each face before Janessa suddenly had something in common. Every last one taunted and mocked her declaring, "MURDERER!!!" The redhead's body shook violently, all control fleeing before the mental attack. Janessa screamed along with the song in her head.

"Shut up when I'm talkin' to you!

Shut up! Shut up! Shut. Up.

Shut up! Shut up! Shut. Up.

I'm about to break!"

Detective Johannsen stood outside Janessa's cell watching the redhead scream, in the throes of some kind of episode or seizure. The tall black woman was frozen in place, taking in Janessa's tear-streaked face, shaking form and flailing arms. The 6'4" woman couldn't stop the replay of the videotaped assault upon the redhead she had just viewed. Johannsen didn't even want to hazard a guess at what else the smaller woman might have suffered. A shrill cry broke through the detective's daze, spurring her to action. The dark woman slammed the door key home in the lock, turning it quickly.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to…_

_Break._

The key jammed in her haste and Johannsen cursed, jiggling the lock until it finally clicked, releasing the door mechanism. She threw open the door and strode forward, dodging Janessa's flailing hands until she caught the redhead's wrists.

Janessa immediately stilled, snapped violently back to reality, her clouded vision clearing to register the detective before her. The redhead wrenched her wrists from the black woman's grip, crossing her arm over her chest.

Johannsen stepped back, away from the smaller woman, startled at how quickly the redhead has regained her senses. Janessa had acted as if the detective's touch had burned her. The redhead was now glaring at her, waiting.

Johannsen backed out of the cell, standing tone side of the open door. "The D.A. is here. He wants to talk to you."

Janessa stood, wiping the moisture from her face and quickly gathered her things, shrugging both coats on, not bothering to close them. The redhead followed Johannsen out of the cell and down the hallway. Both women garnered catcalls and whistles as they passed the holding tanks. They arrived at what Janessa identified as one of the interview rooms. The detective ushered the redhead into the room, closing the door and leaving.

Janessa faced a long table with a man seated at the other end. He was attired in a business suit, jacket missing and tie undone. He looked to be in his 40s, his black hair thinning on top, his skin pale, eyes fixed on the papers scattered across the table surface. He glanced up at her hand motioned to the chair to his right, "Have a seat."

The woman warily walked around the table, taking note of the one-way mirror that ran along the cinder-block wall, opposite the length of the table. She pulled the chair further away from the man before sitting down. She watched him cover his face with his hands, dragging them down to uncover his grey eyes, looking at her with disbelief.

He looked at her, observing her posture and defensive positioning that would have given her an open avenue of escape to the door while putting the table between them had the door not been of the kind that only opened from the outside. _Damn. She must have spent her whole life living in fear. She did that without even thinking about it. If what I've read so far is as true as it seems, her fears have been justified._

He dropped his hands to the table, taking a deep breath as he took in Janessa's distorted, bruised features. "I haven't had a long time to look over this paperwork, but I have viewed the recordings of the assault on you."

Janessa stiffened in her seat, casting her gaze down to the papers in front of her. Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized the contents of the packet she had removed from Stephanie's safety deposit box. The woman carefully schooled her expression back to neutral before looking back up at the man, waiting for him to continue. She wanted to see where this was going.

The man shook his head, "Where are my manners? I'm District Attorney Glen Coldwater," he stated, extending his hand. He quickly dropped the hand when Janessa glanced at it suspiciously, refusing to take it. He sighed, "From what I've read you are more than justified in being paranoid." He sat back in his chair, hands in his lap, considering the woman again. "I have a huge problem on my hands."

Janessa remained as still as death.

"By the time police arrived on-scene your friend, Jason I believe is his name? Well, he had made copies of this," he swept his hand wide, indicating everything on the table, "and had disseminated it out to every major news source in the Western world."

Janessa's only reaction was to quirk one eyebrow up sardonically, as if to say, What did you expect?

Coldwater continued, "So you can just imagine the media nightmare I have on my hands here. This is a scandal of epic proportions," he shook his head. "I can't believe this has been going on for so long right under our noses." He fixed his gaze back on Janessa's face. "I'm sure you can gather how much pressure I'm under to get an investigation going and having one of the primary victims in custody under suspicion of murder is not helping matters."

Janessa's eyes had narrowed at Coldwater's last statement, her features and demeanor displaying no other evidence of emotion, so tightly had she reined herself in, rightly realizing her fate hung in the balance here.

The man sighed again. "As I mentioned before, I've seen the recordings of the assault you suffered today. Your friend had multiple video camera mounted in the area, giving us views of the incident from every angle. There was nothing left to the imagination. Your actions were clearly justifiable and acting in self defense. I could never convince a jury or even a judge otherwise, considering all the evidence. I'm releasing you on the stipulation you first submit a deposition regarding this," he gestured toward the papers on the table again.

Still referring to her lessons Janessa spoke for the first time, her speech only slightly slurred from the swelling in her face. "I want that in writing."

"Done."

"Now, before I say anything else." Janessa couldn't dare to have hoped for what she was hearing. "I want full immunity from prosecution of any kind."

"I'd expect nothing less," Coldwater turned toward the mirror and motioned. Moments later the door to the room opened, revealing Johannsen.

_I KNEW she'd be on the other side of that glass. I feel like an animal on display._ Janessa caught sight of the papers the detective carried. _That's probably the agreement._ The redhead waited while the woman placed the sheaf before her.

"Just sign at the bottom," Johannsen directed.

Janessa positively glared at the detective. "Not until I've read every word on here. And I want two other witnesses, people who don't work for either one of you."

The man cast his eyes on the detective, "Johannsen, take care of that immediately."

The tall woman frowned, but nodded, walking to the door and knocking. The door opened several beats later to let her out.

Coldwater steepled his fingers, watching Janessa as she read over the agreement carefully, making sure the D.A. had not left any loopholes open that could come back and bite her. By the time Johannsen returned with the same deputy that had brought Jan to the station and a woman who was introduced as a volunteer dispatcher, the redhead was satisfied with the deal before her.

As the additional people watched, Jan indicated Coldwater should sign his portion first, then took his pen and added her John Hancock, followed by Johannsen and the other two. Before the additional witnesses left Jan had them write out their names and contact information, pocketing the piece of paper should the D.A. try to go back on his agreement. The redhead watched the trio file out of the room, Johannsen carrying the paperwork with her.

"Now that that's taken care of…"

Jan turned back to Coldwater as the man reached over to the chair opposite her, pulling a small digital video recorder from a pouch on the seat. The man stood and moved around, setting it up. Once he was satisfied, he sat back down and began, "Let's start with the night of February 13th, 1997…"

Several hours, nine icepacks and two meals later, Janessa finished answering Coldwater's questions as well as several sent in by the Joint Chiefs of Staff Inspector General agent on the case.

All the woman wanted to do was to go back to her sponsors' and sleep, but had been informed she would have to face the crowd of media camped out on the station steps first.

Janessa flinched as camera flashes flared around her. It had not taken long for the media to catch wind of Hayden's death. Jason had managed to make copies of all the documents she had given him and the originals had been turned over to the police and AF officials setting off a hurricane of official inquiries and putting her at the heart of the swirling mess. The flurry of events had left her drained, ghosts of the past rising to haunt her troubled mind.

Janessa stood behind the podium on the steps of the police station, feeling unbelievably small and lost surrounded by several officers, the police commissioner and Coldwater. She felt numb as she answered the reporters' questions deemed appropriate by the officials around her. She spoke carefully, enunciating her syllables through her still swollen face, her answers short and to the point. Exhausted beyond belief her mind began to drift.

Looking out past the crowd Janessa blanched at what she perceived at the edge of the gathering. Electronic drums rose unbidden from her unconscious mind, overwhelming her senses. One of the officers near her noticed her distress, catching her by the elbow as she staggered back, the commissioner immediately putting an end to the interview. Jan felt like the ground was falling out from beneath her. Harsh words swirled uncontrolled through her head.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
_

As she was led away Janessa glanced back, looking for the spectral figure she had perceived, finding it gone. _Daddy?_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
_

Her drifting mind had chanced upon a dangerous subject, what would her father have said had he not died years ago. Lieutenant Colonel Aloysius Collier had in life been a veteran of every major conflict of his generation. The retired officer had been an unforgiving taskmaster to his youngest daughter, treating her as the son he had never had. Janessa in turn had done everything she could to earn his favor, yet nothing ever seemed enough.

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired _

_So much more aware_

The hate her father had felt upon his return from Vietnam was like a physical weight upon Janessa's shoulders as a single phrase reached her ears from the dispersing crowd, "Murdering bitch!" Now every historical film she had ever seen of veterans returning from the Vietnam War came rushing back to her. _"Murderer! Baby killer! Bastard!"_ It was as if her father's disgraced form walked hunched beside her, his disappointment palpable.

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do  
Is be more like me _

_And be less like you_  
  
Janessa tried to shake off the spectral presence that seemed to be suffocating her. She could feel his displeasure as if he stood before her, beside her, all around her. It was as if he had never died. His spirit had haunted her since his death, but had never felt as strong as it did now.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
  
_

The same officer from before caught her as she tripped over her own feet, her vision blurred with unshed tears. Her heart felt like a rock in her chest as her mind cried out for release from this inner torment.

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_  
  
Oblivious to everything around her Janessa cried out, a wrenching sob escaping her chest. _Can you not leave me alone yet? Have I not been through enough? Nothing was good enough for you! I'm not like you! I had no choice. Kill or be killed, _Janessa pled in silence.

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired _

_So much more aware  
I've becoming this _

_All I want to do  
Is be more like me _

_And be less like you_  
  
Janessa collapsed in the back seat of the car she had been led to, curling up in a ball on the vinyl as long-suppressed grief and pain overwhelmed her.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me _

_With someone disappointed in you_  
  
The redhead tried to focus on the words screaming through her mind, hiding within the lyrics, trying to push back the tsunami of emotion that was rushing forward to wash her sanity away.

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired _

_So much more aware  
I've becoming this _

_All I want to do  
Is be more like me _

_And be less like you_  
  
Janessa's vision cleared revealing Aloysius' face mere inches from hers. _YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU ARE DEAD! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!_ Janessa did not flinch from the imposing gaze, staring him down. _BE GONE!_ The spectral face frowned and disappeared before her eyes. Janessa let her head drop back to the seat, sleep rising to claim her with the rocking of the moving car, the final lines of the song almost a reassurance now.

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Janessa awoke to find herself in the guestroom bed, clad in soft pajamas. _Pat must have put me to bed._ Her thoughts still muddy, the redhead stood from the bed, pulling the comforter off and wrapping it around herself. Every movement was an agony, white-hot pain flaring from her torso and abdomen with every movement. The pain affirmed in her mind the assessment that her ribs had been broken. At least the pain in her face had dulled down to an ache.

The lower level of Pat and Ed's home featured a large entertainment area including a wet bar, poker table equipped with chips, a large fireplace and a decked out entertainment center with surround-sound in the far corner facing the rest of the room. An overstuffed sofa, loveseat and recliner were situated in a U facing the TV.

The woman carefully moved out into the room and dropped down onto the sofa, catching up the TV remote with one hand. She clicked the big-screen on and looked around the cozy room lit by a flickering fire as the picture came up. She gasped, raising the volume as she saw herself on the screen. The picture was from her 2-degree year at the Academy.

As the reporter's words washed over her she was hit with a wave of nausea and sprinted to the bathroom faster than she thought she was able. Jan dry-heaved for some time before shakily standing and flushing the toilet. She went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out, splashing cold water on her face. Looking in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself, the drawn, pale features standing out in relief to her dulled red hair.

As she walked out of the bathroom Jan came face to face to face with Pat and Ed. Worry was written clearly across both their faces. The couple caught the redhead up in a gentle hug, murmuring soothing words. It was all Jan could do not to burst into tears.

"I have to leave." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Janessa knew she had already made the decision. She elaborated further at the couple's questioning look. "I have a friend in upstate Washington I've been promising to visit. I think now would be a good time to do so."

Pat nodded at Jan's words. "At least get some more rest. You can leave whenever you feel ready."

It was at that, that Jan realized she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She also noticed that Ed had turned the TV off. Bleary-eyed, she stumbled over to the couch and retrieved the comforter. Making a split-second decision she caught up a squishy pillow and took the couple of steps to the fireplace, practically dropping to the ground in a controlled fall, curling up with her back to the fire, complete exhaustion overtaking her again.

Janessa came to in the same place she had fallen asleep, the fading feeling of warmth at her back. She lifted her head to find the fire almost dead. At that moment the unusual silence of the house hit her. She couldn't hear any sounds other than the occasional pop from the fireplace and the settling of the house. Looking out a window she realized it was early morning.

_I wonder how long I've been asleep?_ Jan lay back flat on the plush carpet, stretching her arms straight up over her head, receiving several satisfying pops as well as an unwelcome flare of pain across her ribcage. She quickly dropped her arms, pulling the hem of her shirt up to survey the damage. Her entire abdomen and torso were a patchwork of mottled deep purple bruises, already yellowing at the edges.

Taking in the color pattern Jan came to a swift conclusion. _Either I'm healing really fast or I've been asleep for several days._ Janessa shook off the second conclusion as simply impossible. There was no way Pat and Ed would LET her sleep that long. Slowly rising to her feet, shaking out the stiffness in her limbs she made her way to the guestroom.

She entered the room and stopped dead. Her saddlebags were already packed except for her leathers which lay next to the bags. _Damn. They got everything all ready to go._ Janessa swept the clothing into her arms, heading into the bathroom. She emerged some time later showered and fully dressed. She winced as she settled her quiver on her back, the fletches already wrapped in a bandana. She next slid her katana into its sheath, held to her quiver with jury-rigged attachments. Finally she settled her bow on her back, reassured by the pressure it exerted against her.

Jan took hold of the saddlebags with both hands, carrying the bulging weights up the stairs to the kitchen. She dropped them there for a moment, spotting an envelope with her name on it on the table. She picked it up and withdrawing the paper she read it.

Dear Janessa,

If you're reading this then you've finally woken up. You passed out in front of the fireplace 3 days ago.

_3 days ago??? I slept that long?_

The media has been camped out on the doorstep the entire time. We hoped you would wake up today. In anticipation of that we have set up a distraction. The media guys think you are with us. Hopefully we can keep them away long enough for you to get out of Colorado Springs. Give us a call when you get where you're going.

Take care and good luck.

Love,

Pat and Ed

_Wow. I had no idea it would get this bad._ Janessa glanced back down at the table and noticed the newspaper. She picked it up, flipping through it. Every page had at least one article about her or the scandal breaking at the Academy. There were quotes from the packet she has given Jason as well as, she was heartened to see, a special inquiry had been initiated to look into Stephanie and Shannon's deaths. _About time. Maybe, finally, they will be vindicated. _

She put the paper down and turned to the fridge. Opening it, the first thing she noticed was a bright orange sack with a piece of paper attached to it reading, "Janessa." The redhead pulled the bag out and opened it. The insulated lunch sack held several cans of soda as well as Pat's usual array of snacks. _Score!_

She put the bag aside and rummaged further into the fridge, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. Janessa piled the counter with sandwich ingredients, swiftly making and bagging several, adding them to the orange sack. She left one out, chewing on it as she packed up the bag. Jan finished up the sandwich, washing it down with a Mocha Frappachino.

Janessa gathered all her stuff up and headed out to the garage. Her silent prayer was answered when she saw her cycle sitting there. _Oh thank god._ Stepping up to the bike, Jan spotted her matching knives in their sheaths resting on the seat. _Sweet!_ The redhead secured her saddlebags and the lunch sack to the cycle before pulling up her pant legs and putting the knives in her boots.

The woman hit a button, raising the garage door. She walked the bike out, closing the door behind her. With a cursory glance up and down the street she pulled her hair up and jammed her helmet down on her head. _Here we go._ Jan kicked the bike to life and roared down the street, debating the fastest way out of town. The redhead had barely gone a mile when she registered a van tailing her. _Shit._

She glanced over her shoulder as she went around a turn, catching sight of the emblem on the van's side. _Denver__ 7 News. Do these people never give it a rest?_ Janessa gunned the engine, leaning into the turns, trying to lose the tail. The van stuck to her, speeding up to match her.

The redhead turned onto the freeway, immediately weaving in and out of traffic, the sounds of honking horns following her. The van kept up, even driving on the shoulder to stay with her._ These guys are persistent_. Jan kept sight of the van in her side mirrors, assessing her options for ridding herself of them. The woman focused her attention forward as the tail vehicle swerved in behind her.

Janessa looked ahead in time to see a gasoline tanker hit a slick patch of pavement, jack-knifing across the freeway. _FUCK!_ The woman locked up her brakes, leaving strips of rubber on the ground. She glanced back, realizing the driver of the van hadn't spotted the accident immediately ahead and wasn't reacting as fast as she, the vehicle quickly overtaking her. _SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!_ _GODDAMNIT!_

Reacting instantly, Jan swung her right leg over the side of her bike, turning the handlebars sharply right and leaning back with the cycle, laying it down in a slide, out of the path of the oncoming van. Jan hung on to her bike for dear life, knowing the screeching mental was the only thing between her and a severe case of road rash. The cycle slid for some distance before coming to a stop in a clump of bushes on the roadside.

Jan lay latched onto the bike for a second, catching her breath, when the sounds of screeching tires and smashing metal brought her back to the moment. The woman shakily stood up, brushing herself off and assessing any damage. The cycle was totaled but other than the lingering injuries Hayden had inflicted there was nary a scratch on her. _Damn. I got lucky._ Jan turned her gaze to the freeway, observing the pile-up the jack-knifing truck had caused. Several horns blared nonstop, and music pulsed from one of the wrecked cars.

It starts with

One thing

I don't why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try…

She looked around, waiting to see if any more collisions were imminent. Reassured that she wasn't about to be run down she stepped into the roadway, her years of crisis response training in the Air Force automatically kicking in. She began evaluating who needed aid immediately.

…The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watched the time go right out the window…

Her eyes widened with disbelief as she caught sight of the news van wedged beneath the trailer portion of the jack-knifed gasoline tanker. _Bloody hell!_ Jan moved quickly through the scattered cars, the overwhelming scent of spilled gas hitting her nostrils from some distance.

…I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter…

As she drew near she spotted the gash the van had put in the side of the tanker, liquid flowing out over the vehicle and across the roadway. _Can we say severe fire risk? This is BAD!_ Watching her footing, the woman went to the big-rig's cab first.

…Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the end…

She pulled open the driver's side door, the trucker practically falling into her arms. Jan cried out at the impact, her already injured body protesting. She pushed the pain aside, gripping the large man by the armpits, walking backward, dragging him off the road shoulder into the grass.

…I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter…

She checked him over quickly, running through the response checklist in her mind. _Ok. ABCs…_ Assured he was breathing and in no immediate danger she rolled him onto his right side, placing him in the standard rescue position, left arm straight up, right hand tucked up under his head on his left arm, right leg bent forward to support his weight.

…I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

For all this

There's only one thing you should know…

The woman turned back to the accident scene, heading for the news van this time. As she came up on the van she happened to glance to her left, movement registering from the corner of her eye. A man was sitting up in his crumpled car. As she watched, he pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. Knowing what would come next, Jan veered off course toward the car, yelling and waving her hands as she spotted the gasoline puddle beneath the mangled vehicle.

…I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter…

The redhead saw the man's gaze flicker toward her as the lighter she had been anticipating came up. _FUCK ME!!!_ She immediately turned, running away from the totaled car and tanker as the oblivious man flicked on his lighter, igniting the gas fumes hanging in the air, in turn lighting the fuel on the ground and spilling from the truck.

Janessa didn't get far in the bare seconds it took for the tanker to go up in a massive fireball. The force of the concussive blast lifted the redhead off her feet, sending her flying through the air. Just before she hit the ground she felt something impact her back. She felt, rather than heard the snap as she hit the ground, everything going black.

…I had to fall

And lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter.

A/N: No this is NOT the end. My parallel fic _For Thine is the Glory_ will pick up at chapter 23 of this fic and run concurrently to _Twisted_. And I apologize if this is hard to read. FF.net's system screws up my formatting randomly no matter how I load the file. Sorry.

Song credits for this chapter in order of usage:

Linkin Park _Closer to the Edge_

Linkin Park _Numb_

Linkin Park _In the End_


	22. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter 22: Through the Looking Glass**

Legolas woke about an hour into the trio's vigil, sitting up suddenly, clearly disoriented.  Eyes unfocused, he flinched away from the comforting hand Lord Elrond placed on his leg.  The younger elf turned away, rolling onto his side, away from three sets of staring eyes.  Legolas only dimly perceived the world around him, his mind otherwise occupied, racing to process what he remembered of his latest vision.

Elrond drew back when Legolas responded to the healer's touch as if burned, the raven elf letting the Prince turn away.  The darkling elf looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, gazing upon Glorfindel's now glowing countenance. 

For not the first time Elrond took a moment to consider the soft light emanating from the golden elf's very skin, an indicator present only in those elves who had gazed upon the Two Trees.  The Imladrin Lord returned the blonde elf's reassuring smile with a weak one of his own.

Legolas lay still, replaying the last vision over in his head, trying to sort his feelings and reactions from the mystery woman's.  He had been a passenger on this latest ride, relegated to sitting back, watching and feeling everything as she did.  _I wonder who that man was?  She clearly hated him, he was trying to hurt her.  So why did she react as she did when she dispatched him?  _The slender elf trembled as he realized something.  _She probably has never killed anyone before._

"Legolas."

The Mirkwood Prince turned at the soft sound of Glorfindel's voice.

"What happened?" the Elda asked gently.

Elrond stood, allowing the seneschal to take the healer's place by the Prince's side.

Legolas slowly sat up, pushing himself back against the headboard.  He took several slow, steadying breaths before bringing his eyes up to Glorfindel's.  As the Sinda began to speak, his world narrowed until the only ones there were himself and the balrog-slayer.

Glorfindel listened attentively as the tragic tale poured out of the Prince.  He found himself wincing as he learned of the calculated nature of the woman's assaults, disgusted with humans in general and their aptitude for destruction.  Not everything the Prince said made sense, but he tried to follow along. 

The Elda felt pride for the beleaguered woman as she seemed to evade her pursuers only to have his stomach drop as Legolas described her beating.  He dared to hope for her as she rose up despite her injuries, refusing to back down.  He felt vindicated as the Prince described the flight of her knife, her batterer's face as the man realized she had won.

The balrog-slayer's joy was short-lived as the Sinda related her reaction to the death of her enemy.  _Here is one who appreciates life in all its forms.  To be the cause of the ending of such would not be easy to take._

Silent tears found their way down Legolas' face as he related the anguish he'd sensed before she lost consciousness.  He was torn.  He was glad the evil man was dead, yet wished somehow he could have been the one to end the man's life, saving Janessa the pain she would yet endure.

"Janessa.  Her name is Janessa," Legolas tore his gaze from Glorfindel's, finally acknowledging the other two presences in the room.  He still couldn't see her face, but now at least he had a name to call her by.

"Janessa.  At least one question is answered," Gandalf observed from his seat.  "I don't wish to press you Legolas but we must insert that subliminal key so if you suffer another episode we will be able to control it."

Legolas nodded mutely, his eyes unfocused but directed toward Glorfindel.  The Prince missed the look exchanged by the Elda and Istari.  He was caught by Glorfindel's aquamarine gaze, unable to look away as the seneschal began to speak quietly, his voice a soothing wave washing over the Prince.  He couldn't even make out the words being said, he only perceived sounds.

Glorfindel spoke to Legolas in Quenya, knowing in the Sinda's relaxed state the Prince would be unable to discern the words of the complex language, but the message would reach Legolas' subconscious.  The Elda carefully guided the younger elf into the pliant state necessary to insert the subliminal command.  The word, when spoken, would immobilize Legolas, preventing the Sindar elf from injuring himself or others but allowing him to relate what he was seeing/experiencing as it happened.

The process was slow and deliberate, one wrong word could potentially injure Legolas' mind.  The Elda took his time before reaching the final step, setting the actual key word.  He wanted something easy to remember, but in Quenya, and not a commonly used word so someone couldn't accidentally set the Prince off.  Finally decided on the word he said it, spoke the final commands and snapped his fingers, instantly bringing Legolas out of his induced revere.

Elrond and Gandalf both nodded in approval as Legolas looked blearily around the room.

"What happened?"

"I set the hypnotic suggestion in your mind.  The next time you are overcome we will be able to keep you safe and also know what is happening to you," Glorfindel explained.  The ancient elf wondered how much they could hope to glean from any information given by the Prince in a hypnotic trance.  _Anything Legolas relates will be a disjointed combination of her words/experiences and his thoughts/interpretations.  It may be impossible for us to make sense of any of it._

"Oh, I …" Legolas suddenly sat up stiffly, eyes wide, looking around.

"Istya!" the Elda called out the key word, Legolas' posture immediately softening, his head turning to face forward.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the backseat of a police cruiser."

"A what?" Elrond whispered as Glorfindel shook his head for the other elf to remain silent.  Only one voice could issue questions/commands at a time while Legolas was in the hypnotic trance.

"Describe what is happening."

"It's dark, it must be night.  There's another car next to me.  The man in it is restrained, but I'm not.  We're still behind Jason's shop.  Everything is brightly lit.  There's Jason, he's talking to an officer.  There's a white sheet covering something on the ground.  It's… Oh God!"  Legolas' calm voice took on a hysterical quality.

"What is it?"

"It's HIM!  Oh God I killed him!  Ohgodohgodohgod…" Legolas' voice was high pitched, trailing off as his lips continued to move for several seconds before he simply stopped.

Elrond frowned, whispering again to Glorfindel, "What happened?"

"She's out again. Istya!" the Elda released Legolas from the trance, frowning.  The woman was clearly not dealing with her situation well.

Legolas blinked several times, clearing his vision.  "She's barely holding it together.  She thinks she's a murderer."

The Sinda opened his mouth to say more when Glorfindel laid a restraining hand on the Prince's arm.  "It's alright.  Rest now."  The balrog-slayer knew instinctively the younger elf needed time to process the experience before subjected to questions.

Picking up on the seneschal's intent, Elrond stood.  "I will see that someone delivers food and drink.  Your ordeal has to have been exhausting," Elrond added, stepping to the door.

"I will stay," Glorfindel stated, adding, "I would not bother Aragorn or Arwen.  I believe they are still recovering from Elladan and Elrohir's 'prank.'"

At that Gandalf rose as well.  "I do believe those two have been awaiting our return."

"Indeed."

With silent nods the two quietly left the suite, leaving Glorfindel and Legolas alone.

"Rest for now.  I will let you know when the food arrives."

Legolas inclined his head toward the Elda, gratefully closing his eyes and focusing on clearing his mind, the disquiet he's felt from Janessa lingering.

Glorfindel watched Legolas silently centering himself while the seneschal's own thoughts were in disarray.  _I find myself at a loss.  I do not know how to help Legolas other than by just being here._

The promised food arrived in short order.  Cerendil himself brought the large tray.  Included in the offerings were a platter of cold meats and cheeses, one of fresh fruits and raw vegetables and a large loaf of fresh, crusty bread.  Accompanying these were several chilled bottles of water and fruit juices.

Legolas opened his eyes at the sound of the door shutting, sitting up to peruse the selection before him.  Glorfindel and Cerendil had moved a table over next to the bed for easier access.  The Prince rolled onto his side, reaching out to retrieve several morsels, then popped each in turn into his mouth, relishing the flavors.

Glorfindel sat toward Legolas' feet, enjoying the miniature feast as well, but carefully watching the Sinda for any sign of another vision.  The two ate quietly for a while, making a significant dent in the repast before Glorfindel noticed the suddenly blank look in the Prince's eyes that he'd noticed preceded a vision.

"Istya!" the Elda spoke quickly, the younger elf's body immediately relaxing from its tensed state.  "What's happening?"

"An officer is taking me out of the car.  Ow!  It hurts to move.  My entire body feels bruised.  He's taking me into a sub-station.  I'm sitting next to someone's desk.  My hands keep shaking, gotta hide that.  Don't think.  Let it all go."

Glorfindel's assumption of how the connection would manifest under the trance had been dead on.  Legolas was giving him a jumbled conglomeration of impressions and thoughts as well as actual events.  It was nigh on impossible to discern what belonged to the Prince and what was hers.

"There's a woman in front of me.  She's a detective.  Oh thank God, water!  The detective's obviously ex-military. 'Am I in trouble?'  She's trying to play me.  Careful now.  'I want to see a lawyer before I say anything else.'  Watch her, she's sharp."

Legolas repeated everything Janessa said while giving a simplified version of what was happening, as if he were her.

_Mirandize?  CJ degree? What are those?_  Legolas' words only served to confuse Glorfindel further.

"She's baiting me.  God, so I look stupid?  She's trying to intimidate me, parading me past the holding tanks.  Oh thank heavens she's putting me in a single-cell.  Make it go away, make it all go away.  I want to sleep."

Legolas went silent for several moments.  "What's that?  No.  Not now!  Not that song!  Not Linkin Park!  Get out of my head!  Make the music go away!  Get out!"

"Leave me alone!  No Hayden!  'I can't deal with this!  GO AWAY!'  Leave me be!  You deserved to die!  YOU did this to me! 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!'"  A disproportionate keening cry rose from Legolas' relaxed countenance, the incongruence all the more disturbing.

Glorfindel couldn't tell if the woman was actually being attacked or if the threat emerged from her own mind, the redhead's sanity clearly hanging by a thread.

"'STOP IT!  LEAVE ME ALONE!  GO AWAY!'"  A desperate feminine scream came from the immobile Prince.

"'Shut up!  Shut up!  Shut. Up.

Shut up!  Shut up!  Shut.  Up.

I'm about to break!'"  Legolas seemed to almost sing the words.

The seneschal felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up as the Prince fell suddenly, eerily silent.  _What now?_

With a calm voice in striking contrast to previously Legolas spoke, "The detective is back.  The D.A. is here.  He wants to talk to me.  Gotta hold it together.  Now would be the worst possible time for me to lose it."

"There he is.  He looks like hell.  Join the club.  They're watching us.  They're not fooling me.  Cover your ass.  Remember, CYA."

"Oh.  My.  God.  He saw the recordings?  Who?  Jason.  That man is an angel.  I soooo owe him.  This guy has everything from the safety deposit box.  Wonder how long he's been at it?  Play it cool.  Don't give anything away.  Don't know where he wants to go with this."

_Paranoid.  She's unbelievably paranoid.  She sees enemies around every corner._  Glorfindel was just beginning to grasp the extent of Janessa's fears.

"Glen Coldwater.  Am I supposed to care?  I'm not shaking your hand asshole until I know what you want from me.  Heh.  Paranoid is an understatement.  You think YOU have problems?  Kiss my ass motherfucker!  Jason got the word out?  Damn he's good.  I have no idea how I'll pay him back for this."

"So now we get down to it.  I AM a murder suspect after all.  Keep it cool.  Don't give anything away.  We expected this.  'Justifiable.  Self defense.'  Coldwater's saying all the right things, making all the right noises, but does he mean it?  'I want that in writing.'  Done?  He said done!  Now we're getting somewhere."

Glorfindel noticed that Legolas' voice had taken on a slightly slurred quality, as if he was unable to form the words correctly or had imbibed too much Dorwinnian wine.  _She was injured.  This aspect is probably a result of that._

The seneschal listened as Janessa listed off her demands, still not fully comprehending what everything meant.  He tried to make sense of it all as various other players entered and left the arena only Legolas could see.

Finally the negotiations seemed to be over, both parties satisfied.  The Elda expected that to be the end of it when Legolas stopped.  He quickly realized how wrong he was as the Prince started speaking again, "On February 13th 1997…"

Glorfindel rose from the bed and pulled over the chair Gandalf had previously occupied.  He felt his insides twist painfully as Legolas began to recount, in detail, everything that had befallen the woman since that sate.  Just as he thought things couldn't possibly get worse, he was sickened again by the depths humanity was able to delve to.  Glorfindel's eyes lost their focus, his mind conjuring images to go along with what the Prince described.

A relieved sigh broke through the fog that had settled over the Elda's mind.

"I'm done."

_Thank the Valar!  It is beyond my comprehension how any being could survive all that.  Surely no elf could.  They would have faded after the first "incident."  This woman's will to survive is simply incredible._

"Oh God no."

The whispered statement caught Glorfindel off guard.  _What now?_

"The media.  They're throwing me to the sharks without a cage!  I don't care how many officers are there!  I don't want to do this!  Stay calm.  You've survived everything else, why not this?  Hold on.  Just a little longer."

The balrog-slayer listened as the woman answered questions that seemed to be put to her from multiple sources, wondering just how much more she could take, and if she snapped, would Legolas as well?  The Prince's sudden silence seemed to speak to the Elda's fears.

"No."

"No, it can't be!  Turn it off!  Stop playing music in my head!"

"Daddy?"

"'Murdering bitch!  Murderer!  Baby killer!  Bastard!'  Daddy, I understand now.  It wasn't my fault, just as it wasn't yours.  Why can't you leave me alone?  Is my best still not enough for you?  You're dead!  Rest in peace already!  God it hurts!  Make it stop!  Make it all go away!"

Glorfindel could make no sense of Legolas' jumbled sentences, the messages seemingly directed at different adversaries all at the same time.  _Please let this end soon.  This is killing her.  I almost believe she has already lost hold of her sanity._  The vehemence of Legolas' next words shook the balrog-slayer.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!  YOU ARE DEAD!  YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE!  BE GONE!"  Legolas' eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped back into his pillows.

"Istya!" the Elda quickly spoke the key word again to pull Legolas from his trance. 

The younger elf merely shifted in sleep, his eyes still closed.

_He seems to have fallen into a healing sleep.  Perhaps this is for the best.  I cannot fathom what all he experienced that he was unable to relate.  Rest now.  There will be plenty of time later for you to examine this day's events._  The golden elf retained his vigil by the Prince's bedside through the remainder of the night and into the next day.

Things seemed to have returned to some semblance of normal for the household of the Last Homely House.  Legolas had remained in his suite, waking only to bathe and eat, his injuries healing quickly.  Glorfindel could usually be found by his side, the elder elf having taken it upon himself to watch over the slender archer.

Several days passed with no further visions other than one isolated incident lasting no more than several seconds after which Legolas declared, "She's all over the news.  It's making her sick.  She's leaving."

Not even the seneschal knew quite what to make of the cryptic statements.  Legolas himself offered no further explanations.

Lulled by what seemed to be an end to the persistent visions Glorfindel was taken by surprise when one day while sitting in one of Imladris' many beautiful gardens with the Prince.  The Gondolin elf had been regaling Legolas with a humorous tale from his time in the hidden city when the Sinda suddenly let forth a stream of curses.  The seneschal reacted instantly, sending the younger elf into a hypnotic trance.

_Janessa was in trouble again.  She was being chased by the media this time and they were not giving up._  "FUCK!  There's an accident!  I'm trying to stop!  Oh my poor baby, I'm so sorry, but it's you or me.  Hold on.  Hold on.  Don't let go.  Oh god.  They didn't see the accident."

"Wow.  I got lucky.  Think I might have used up the last of my nine lives there.  People are hurt.  I have to help.  Triage.  Remember your training.  Help those that can be helped.  Gotta get the truck driver out.  He's at ground zero.  Then the media crew.  Dumbasses.  They just made it worse.  Fire risk.  Stay away from the fuel."

"OW!  God the driver's heavy.  Ignore the pain, you'll be fine.  Gotta get him onto the shoulder.  Careful as you drag, don't stress the spine.  Ok, ABCs, remember your first response checklist.  Ok, he's good for now.  Now for the media crew."

"Ok.  They're wedged in there pretty good, but the back doors should give me access.  Wait, what was that?  STOP!  Don't do that!  HEY!  OH MY GOD NO!!!  RUN!  RUN!  RUN!  GOTTA GET AWAY!"  A terrified scream emitted from Legolas' chest before being suddenly, horribly cut short as the elf toppled forward off the bench he was seated on.

Glorfindel barely managed to catch Legolas as the Prince fell, gently easing the archer onto the soft grass.  Fearing the worst, he spoke the key word, bringing Legolas from his trance.  For several moments the Sinda lay unresponsive, not even breathing.

With a mighty heave Legolas sucked in a great draught of air, his eyes fluttering open to be caught by Glorfindel's intense gaze.  Tears welled up in the Prince's eyes, flowing silently down the sides of his face.  He spoke only two words before wracking sobs shook his frame, grief overtaking him completely as he buried his face against the Elda's chest.

Those two words shook the balrog slayer to the core.  _After everything she's been through…_

"She's dead."

Quenya translation: Istya = knowledge

A/N:  There WILL be more!  I had a most difficult time wrestling with this chapter.  I wasn't sure how Legolas would experience everything with the added dimension of the hypnotic suggestion.  Clearly that changed a lot.  I had already established that he became one with her as highly emotional events unfolded, but how would you relate that experience to someone else while you were under hypnosis in real-time?  I decided to give it a stream of consciousness, disjointed feel.  Because he's explaining as it happens there it's time for clarifications, the strongest thoughts being the ones that come through.  The result is a disjointed, skewed and highly disturbing relation of events as they happen.  Having read the previous chapter it is clear to the reader what is going on but to the characters surrounding Legolas it is clear as mud.  It was that feeling of helplessness and total lack of control that I was trying to convey.  I sincerely hope I succeeded.  As always feedback is not only appreciated but required.  Thank you for staying with me!


End file.
